Darkest Dreams
by AngelicRose8
Summary: It's been 3 months since the fire, and every night Christine has had nightmares. She knows she can never be free from him. EC & RM eventually. Some RC. Angst and dark in beginning. Fluff towards the end. Based on ALW movie and Kay. Complete.
1. Nightmares

I do not own the characters of The Phantom of the Opera, the music, or the story. Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber, Gaston Leroux, and Susan Kay are all creators of the characters and events in my story. Other original characters (later in the story) will obviously belong to me.

Note: This phic will be E/C and even R/M in the end, but will have some R/C. NO RAOUL BASHING.

Also note, that this phic may have violence, cursing, and other materials not suitable for children under 13.

I have posted this phic on Aria, but want to post it other places too.

Reviews are welcomed, but not expected. I am only doing this because I want to. I'm not looking to become a writer, and I'm not looking for criticism. But if you want to comment, be my guest. I really don't care if it's not good writing. I've had this idea for a long time and felt the need to write it. But if you enjoy it, that's great. If not, oh well. lol. Thankyou. (I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just saying this is for fun...not something I'm taking too seriously).

* * *

**  
**

**Nightmares**

_"Track Down this murderer...He must be found!" The mob's chants grew louder echoing off the walls of the lair. The mist from the underground lake rose up to his face. Coldly he stared down at the ring in the palm of his hand as he slowly crept over to a vault. The cries of the angry mob got louder until one person came into view. The man from the mob stood there in shock, because before him stood a broken man once feared by all of Paris. He stared at the man people called the Opera Ghost, or the Phantom of the Opera. The Phantom froze in his spot…making a silent plea to the man who could possibly show him mercy. But unfortunately his pleas fell on deaf ears. _

_"Here! He's here!" The man signaled to the rest of the mob. His mind racing the Phantom ran towards the vault to quickly get his most precious belongings. He fell short of the wall when he felt a sharp pain, followed by the feeling of hot metal going through his arm. His hand shot up to his arm to see what happened. He looked to find crimson liquid all over his hands and shirt. One person from the angry mob shot him. Another shot rang through the air; he ducked out of instinct and fell on his knees. This time the bullet missed him. _

_"Get him!" one man yelled, "He must pay for the lives he cost!" He felt someone lift him up by the back of his hair and threw him towards the crowd. _

_"He must pay for the life of my love, Piangi!" Anyone could recognize that voice from a mile away…it belonged to the leading soprano, La Carlotta Giudicelli. At this point he looked up to the crowd for the first time and saw what they have done so far to his home. They continued to destroy everything in sight, everything that mattered to him. His music was ripped to shreds, along with his many paper masks, and all of his drawings and paintings of Christine were destroyed. The men mocked him because of the drawings, "How could any woman love someone like him?" Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks as he was forced to listen to the mob laughing at him. Soon they destroyed his organ, and the monkey music box. _

_"No! For the love of God, just let me be!" The Phantom laughed on the inside; never would he imagine begging for mercy. "Please show some pity..." _

_"Pity? You never showed pity on us! And what of Joseph Buquet and Piangi!" Andre said mocking him._

_"You ruined our jobs!" One of the stage hands yelled, even some of the ballet girls came repeating what he said, "Where are we to live now?" A ballet girl yelled._

_"Think of how much money you've cost us!" Firmin furiously shouted. _

_"…I'm sorry." The Phantom's voice was soft; it was almost unbearable for him to say it. The crowed roared with laughter. _

_"You're sorry?" Andre started, "You think 'sorry' will cut it? I don't think so…" Firmin stared at Andre and signaled him to get something. _

_"We want revenge…" Firmin stated and started to laugh as the crowd agreed with him. Andre grabbed a metal pipe and hit the Phantom in the lower back. He cried out in pain as the mob continued to cheer. Not giving up so fast, he got up on his hands and knees, but suddenly Carlotta ran forward and kicked him in the side of the stomach. As the Phantom gasped for air, Andre hit him yet again in the back. He fell to the ground as the mob came forward and continuously kicked and punched him._

_Firmin picked him up and punched him in the face. His nose started to bleed as Firmin mocked, "How do you like that, you ugly son of a bitch." With that, he punched him yet again. One of the stage hands came over and signaled the mob to hold his head up. When they did he kicked him square in the nose and blood started to pore out some more. "That was for Joseph Buquet!" He yelled._

_"Please!" The beaten man cried, pleading…anything to get the mob to just let him die. "Please, I've already lost my world…the very person I lived for. I already lost my Christine." He looked at his left hand which still held the ring she gave him._

_Firmin took the ring from his hand. "Well, well, what's this?" _

_"Give it back!" He started to become furious. He tried to stand up, but 5 men pushed him back down. He then felt the tight rope around his neck, his lasso…he was being choked by his own weapon! Andre was the one choking him, making sure he saw Firmin drop the ring on the ground and then stepping on it repeatedly…_

_"No!" He gasped out reaching for the broken ring but was held back. He soon heard the laughing and mockery from the crowd as they continued to ruin his things. _

_"Christine!" The Phantom began to cry…_

_"Christine…Christine…"_

_"Christine…"_

_"Christine…_

_…….."_

_April 21st, 1871_

"Christine…Christine!" Raoul yelled trying to wake the young girl up. She jolted up from her bed in sweat. "It's ok Christine…it was only a dream. You were having another one of your nightmares." He stated looking towards her worryingly. She just starred back, her eyes cold with no expression.

_'Another one of my nightmares' She thought, 'God, it's been 3 months since that fateful night…and every night I have had a nightmare of some sort.' _

"Are you ok now?" Raoul continued to ask.

"Yes..." Christine replied.

_'Another one of my nightmares'_ she repeated in her mind. _'Every night it's something different…sometimes it's of my angel dying, getting beaten by the mob. Or sometimes it's of the people he killed, and all the lives ruined because of my rejection of his love. Even worse…I have had dreams of him just standing there staring at me with his piercing green eyes and hauntingly beautiful voice, he's there staring into my soul. I feel his emotions…sometimes he's so angry…such hatred! And sometimes…there's so much sadness and pain. My poor angel…'_

"Christine…I'm worried about you," Raoul said, "Every night you've had dreams about….about…_him_"

"How would you know that?" Christine shot her eyes up towards him in shock.

"Every time you have a nightmare you call out for your angel…and it's not just the dreams either! What about the incident two weeks ago?"

A flashback started in Christine's mind of two weeks before.

_She stood there looking out to the setting sun over the horizon. She was on the balcony, sitting in a chair enjoying the spring breeze. That's when she started to sing_

_"Past the point of no return -_  
_no going back now…our passion-play_  
_has now, at last, begun . . ."_

_She envisioned that night…the passion, the romance, her angel…_

_"Past all thought of right or wrong -_  
_one final question…how long should we_  
_two wait, before we're one?"_

_She sang the following part with passion, almost acting out the scene all over again._

_"When will the blood begin to race?_  
_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_  
_When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .?"_

_That's when she heard a noise behind her. She turned slowly to see who it was. There stood Raoul, watching…listening the whole time. Both of them became speechless. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Raoul turned and walked away without another word. They didn't speak of this incident until now._

"Raoul…I'm sorry about that." She started.

"I just don't know if you love me." He sighed looking down. Christine got out of her bed and hugged him. "Of course I do! I just need some time to get over everything." Honestly, in the back of her mind she knew she would always think of her Angel. No amount of time would every fix that.

"How much time? It's been three months!" He exclaimed. Christine said nothing, as she walked over to the window. "I'm sorry Christine, I care about you. You are not acting like yourself." He said as he hugged her.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"I'm going down to eat breakfast. Are you coming?"

"Not right now Raoul, I'll be down soon though." With that he smiled and walked out the door to leave Christine a lone. She collapsed on the bed and buried her face into the pillow sobbingly.


	2. The Truth

**The Truth**

_January 31st, 1871_

"Damn." The man cursed as he ran back to the vault. Inside were important files and belongings. If he were to make it outside the opera house, he would need those files. He looked over to where he left his mask only to find a young Marguerite Giry looking over to him. The Phantom held out his hand, almost demanding that she give the mask back. Without a second thought she walked over to him and handed it to him.

"Is he over there?" A man from the mob yelled.

She looked at the Opera Ghost almost thinking of what to do. She saw his pain, how his eyes were filled with tears and sorrow. "No." Meg replied back to the mob. He gave a quiet thank you to her.

"I need to speak with your mother."

"My mother? Why?" She questioned.

He ignored her questioning, "Do you know where she is at?"

"No." The young girl replied truthfully, "I don't know where she went."

The Phantom walked over to secret passage and motioned her to go in. "The building is on fire and you shouldn't even be here. Take this exit, go straight ahead of you. Here…" He handed her a lit torch. "You will reach the end of the tunnel and it will lead you to the main lobby. Get out as soon as you can and find your mother. Tell her," He paused for a moment. "…Tell her Erik needs to talk to her."

Meg listened to everything he said and went ahead into the tunnel. Though she didn't know why she would trust him, but he seemed to really know her Maman. So she did as he said and he was right. The tunnel lead to the lobby and it was clear for her to get out of the building with no harm done to her. She ran out the main door and saw people that were running around like lunatics, mainly people who worked at the opera house and some who were there to watch the performance of Don Juan Triumphant. In the midst of the crowd she found her mother.

"Maman!" Meg yelled

"Mon Dieu!" Madame Giry exclaimed at the sight of her daughter. "Mon chéri! Where did you go?"

"I was with the mob…" Meg confessed silently.

"Meg! I told you to not go down there!" Madame Giry shouted furiously.

"Erik said he needed to talk to you." Madame Giry froze when she heard that. 

"You saw him?"

"Yes, Maman."

"Ok. Come Mon chéri. I have an apartment we can stay at." Madame Giry stated leading her daughter away from the fire. Madame Giry looked back on the place she called home for so long. Tears formed in her eyes, _"My God, Erik. What have you done?"_


	3. Memories

**Memories**

_February 2nd, 1871_

Madame Giry was just about to sit down for breakfast when there was a knock at the door. She got up and folded her napkin back on the table. She headed out of the kitchen and into the living room, eventually making her way to the door. She opened the door and welcomed her guest in.

"I knew you'd be here eventually." Madame Giry remarked sarcastingly.

"Well, you know me too well then, Antoinette." Erik said. "I need a place to stay for a while."

Madame Giry gave him a cold hard look. "Of course you do. But you can't always turn to me for every little problem you have."

"Fine then, forgive me for wasting your time." He said frustratingly as he turned his back to her and walked back to the door.

"No, Erik. Wait." Madame Giry walked after him.

"Please, Antoinette…I need a place to stay, at least until they rebuild the opera house."

"What makes you think they will?"

"I overheard Firmin talking about it."

"Well, where's Nadir? Can't you stay with him?"

"He's out of town."

"I see." She said.

"I can tell you don't want anything to do with me anymore." He began, "but please, I need a place to stay. I'm sorry for what I did." She looked up at him as he said that, and in that moment she could see a glimpse of humanity in him. For a moment there was silence.

"Why did you do it?" Madame Giry finally asked.

"I…I don't know…I guess, maybe it was because…honestly, I really don't have a good enough excuse. I was just angry."

"So you ruined all those people's lives!" She exclaimed. "What about the people who aren't as lucky as us, what if they can't find a place to stay? Well? What are they going to do?"

"I know that, I didn't come here to be lectured at."

Madame Giry stared at him and then slapped him across the left side of his face.

"You deserve to be lectured; you deserve to be in jail!" She yelled.

"Do you have a room for me to stay in or not?" He said starting to get aggravated.

"You can sleep in the basement. But please don't set this home on fire too."

Erik brushed past her and headed for the basement. Meg came down the stairs and saw him walking by. He walked past and went right to the basement door and went down the steps.

"Maman, what was that all about?" Meg asked.

"Erik will be staying with us." Madame Giry replied.

"What? Why?"

"Because, he's like a son to me." Meg just stared at her in confusion.

"I guess I should tell you how I saved him from the gypsies." Madame Giry extended her arm to the living room suggesting her daughter to sit. She walked over to the couch and began her tale of how she went with the other ballet girls to the local traveling fair. And how there was a main attraction called "The Devil's Child". She explained how Erik was that main attraction, and how horrible they treated him. Erik listened in the shadows, remembering how much he owed Antoinette. He never really thanked her for being the mother he should have had. He never thanked her for saving his life, and helping him with whatever he needed. Even now, she provides him a place to stay and still he does not say a simple 'thanks'. Erik gave out a long sigh as he listened to the rest of the story Madame Giry was telling Meg.

"Wow, I never knew." Meg said looking down.

Madame Giry sighed, and wiped away a tear falling down her own cheek. Whenever she talks about it she gets emotional. She looked up and saw Erik watching, he then turned away into the shadows once more.

* * *

Next Chapter will go back to April, 1871 (where Christine first woke up from her nightmares.) Just wanted to note that so no one gets confused. lol. The last two chapters are 'The past'. I hope that's not confusing. lol. 


	4. Learn to be Lonely

Hi everyone. This is back to the day Christine woke up from her nightmares so everyone knows, lol. Angsty stuff, some cursing, etc. Longer chapter than the last two. :)

* * *

**  
Learn to be Lonely**

_Back to April 21st, 1871_

Christine wandered around outside while Raoul was inside the house getting ready. The sky was partly cloudy, and the temperature was very warm. She just stood there for minutes to let the sun radiate on her. But her train of thought was interrupted when she heard the sound of a man crying…

The man, dressed in black, was lying on the ground 20 feet ahead of her. His back was facing her and he had his head in his hands. Cautiously she walked over to him, but each step closer she took she realized who this man was. "Angel…" she whispered.

The man looked up ahead of him, but did not look back at her. His crying subsided as she walked closer. "I'm….I….I'm sorry" she managed to finally speak. The man just started laughing at her. A sinister laugh that sent chills down her spine. "I hate you" his voice was low, and twisted. Along with those things she could also hear pain and rage. "I HATE you!" He started to yell louder.

"No…please don't hate me…" Christine started to say but was soon interrupted by the man.

"I **HATE** you with a passion!" He started laughing some more as Christine continued to beg forgiveness.

"Please, I'm sorry…"

"Go inside you little _whore_. Your precious Vicomte is waiting for you." He spat out.

"How dare you call me that!" Pity soon turned to anger as she stormed over to him. Now she was standing right behind him. She could barely see the front side of his face but she did see the smirk he was making.

"I _hate_ you for what you've done." He started to cry out, tears starting to form. Those words started piercing into her soul, tearing her heart up.

"Angel, I'm sorry…I love you." The words came out of her mouth so fast; she didn't even realize what she was saying. Was it true?

"It's too late for that." He got up and ran away through the yard. But Christine did not give up. She followed him close behind. They ran across the yard of the estate, he then turned a corner around the side of the house.

"Angel wait!" she yelled while running, and then ran into a person. She hoped it to be him but got a bit of a surprise to find that it was actually Raoul. She felt her face go completely white realizing Raoul heard her calling for her Angel. She looked behind him but could not see her Angel anywhere. "He was just here…." She started.

"Christine, calm down. No one is here."

"No…he was here! I saw him, he was in front of me…and he hates me! God…" she started to go hysterical.

"Christine, listen to me. I was watching you running across the yard. There was nobody there."

"What?"

"You were chasing after nothing. Nobody else was there with you. You were talking to yourself."

"No, no, no! That's impossible! He **WAS** here! I'm telling you!"

"No Christine, he wasn't." Raoul hugged her and motioned her to come back into the house. "You were hallucinating." Christine stood thinking with a blank expression. "I guess we should not attend the party." Raoul sighed.

"No…Raoul, I'm sorry. I don't really feel like going." The truth was she hated those parties. She was normally the talk of the party, and not in a good way. She saw their laughter, their eyes watching her like hawks, knowing the scandal of her name.

But what was worse was Raoul's mother, who seemed to hate her more than anything. She always gave her a hard time, and reminding her of how she was not 'born into this world of aristocracy'. She even once talked of the Opera ballet girls as 'future prostitutes'. She claimed they would be so poor, without a real job, and no home. One day they would have no other choice but to sell their bodies for money. Christine bit her tongue, she wanted to get up from the dinner table and slap that woman right across the face. But she didn't because Raoul quickly stopped his mother from talking about that. Even he began to realize what his mother was doing.

"You could go to the party, if you want to." Christine told Raoul breaking out of her negative thoughts of the past.

"No Little Lotte…I would not do that! I wouldn't leave you here unattended." He proclaimed.

"Oh…speaking of which. There's something I forgot to mention." Christine started. "I invited Maman and Meg to stay here for a while. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I need to see them."

"Christine, next time you do something like this you need to tell me!"

"I'm sorry, I just need them." She said softly. He saw how sad she has been recently, maybe a visit from her dearest friends would help.

"Fine, when are they to arrive?"

"Uhh….ummm….well…." Christine started, and then whispered in a low voice, "today…."

"Today?" Raoul exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I've been so stressed lately."

"All the more reason for you to get out and socialize."

"You know I hate those parties!" Christine was cut short of her sentence when she heard knocking at the door.

"That's them!" She proclaimed and ran through the house and to the front door. When she opened it Meg jumped forward almost knocking Christine off her feet. Christine and Meg burst out in laughter, and for once Christine felt happy and carefree. Raoul saw this and smiled, he was happy to know there was a possibility of her returning back to her old self.

"Christine, how are you!" Meg hugged her best friend so tightly she was almost choking her.

"I'm doing ok." Christine tried her hardest to fake a smile at Meg. Madame Giry came in carrying two suitcases, Raoul ordered the butler to take the suitcases up to two of the guestrooms upstairs.

"Thank you Vicomte." Madame Giry said.

"You're welcome Madame Giry. Tell us, how was the trip?"

"It was ok, nothing special…kind of boring." Meg blurted out. Christine laughed at her. She then looked up at Madame Giry. She got up and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I missed you guys so much." She stated trying so hard not to cry.

"We missed you too. Christine, I love you so much. You're like the daughter I never had." Madame Giry said laughing.

"Hey!" Meg yelled. The trio started to laugh as they thought back on the good times at the Opera House. An older gentleman walked over to Raoul and pulled him aside to talk to him. Five minutes later Raoul came back into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I must go to a business meeting." Raoul declared.

"So you won't be going to your party?" Christine asked.

"I'm afraid not."

"I'm sorry." She felt a little bad about it; she knew Raoul loved to get out a lot and party. He really hated business meetings.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You two take good care of her." He said to Madame Giry and Meg. With that he walked over to Christine and kissed her. "I'll be back in a couple of days; this meeting is in the other side of France. I'll try to get back home as fast as I can. I love you Little Lotte."

"I love you too." She said. Raoul then walked out the door leaving the three women alone. Christine went right back into remembering the past.

"Hey, you remember how we used to trick people into believing we were sisters?" Christine stated.

"Trick people? What do you mean? We ARE sisters." Meg said smiling. "Or at least, you're more than my best friend to me…your like a sister to me."

"Awww…Meg you're going to make me cry." Christine laughed. "Same with you," she replied.

"May I be excused? I want to start unpacking." Meg asked.

"Of course, go right ahead." Christine replied.

Meg ran up the stairs finding the butler to tell her where he placed her luggage. Christine looked back at Madame Giry.

"Maman, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, my darling you can ask me anything."

"….What happened to my angel?" Christine replied with sadness in her voice.

Madame Giry sighed. "Christine, please. Forget him. I'm begging you."

"Why?" Christine said in shock.

"I don't want to see him hurt again…." Madame Giry said simply, and then got up. She brushed passed Christine and up the stairs. Guilt built up in Christine's heart as Madame Giry's reply echoed in her mind. Christine got up and walked back outside to where she was before. Why was her Angel still haunting her? She kept questioning that in her head as something caught her eye. She walked over to the object…it was a rose with a black ribbon on it. Her heart began to race as she went to pick it up. A sudden rush of pain stabbed into her finger which caused her to drop the rose. On it were thorns, none of them had been cut off. She saw her blood on the stem of the rose. The thorns were so thick that it left deep cuts in her finger, and caused her to bleed a lot. Christine realized the message of the rose now. He did hate her. Tears built up in her eyes as she let out a sob. She looked around, but no sign of her Angel. Before she knew it she was running back inside and up to her room.


	5. Nightmares II

No cursing in this chapter, some violence. A tad bit graphic, and possibly disturbing. lol. Highly doubt that. But the theme is almost like a horror movie. Maybe 'Nightmare on Elm Street' like with the children chanting "1-2- Freddie's coming for you...etc". I dont know, lol. Enjoy anyways.

* * *

**Nightmares II**

_A bright white light was shining down on her face, suddenly the light went out and Christine realized she was on the stage. The Opera House was empty and she was the only one on the stage… or so she thought. Christine turned around to find Ubaldo Piangi standing in front of her with a noose still tied around his neck. His face was a ghastly white color and he was wearing his Don Juan Triumphant costume. _

_"Oh...my God," Was all she could whisper out. _

_"It's your fault." He said cruelly walking towards her._

_Christine backed up slowly but ran into someone. Slowly she turned around and saw Carlotta. Her heart began to break, though she may not like this woman she felt so bad about what happened. _

_"It's your fault." She repeated._

_"No…it's not!" Christine finally yelled back._

_"Oh, but it is!" Piangi mocked, "If it wasn't for you I would be alive."_

_"I didn't kill you…" She started._

_"No, but if you were never here, then I would be alive! It was your cold rejection that turned the Phantom's heart to ice." He yelled._

_"I'm sorry." Christine sobbed out._

_"He'll kill you." Christine turned her head around to Carlotta who was talking with no emotion on her face. She almost seemed dead-like. Christine's heart jumped into her throat. She knew something weird was happening._

_"He will." Andre said, almost appearing out of no where. Soon Firmin appeared along with other ballet girls, chorus members, janitors, maids, and stage hands. Now the whole stage was filled. Christine became panicked and started breathing heavy. _

_"He's there…" Firmin started, almost exactly like the ghostly tone Carlotta spoke in.__  
_

_"The Phantom of the Opera…" The ballet girls chanted._

_"Beware…The Phantom of the opera!" The chorus member's echoed. Christine started backing away from them._

_"He's there!" Everyone chimed in at once, "The Phantom of the opera…"_

_Suddenly a figure fell from the catwalk. Christine fell to the ground screaming. The man was hung by a noose; his head was tilted to the side. Obviously it was broken, with his eyes bulging out. This man she recognized as Joseph Buquet!__  
_

_"Beware...the Phantom of the opera!" He said mocking her. Christine screamed some more and ran from the stage, while the crowd chanted._

_A dark figure appeared out from behind a set and grabbed her. _

_"Angel." She whispered. She still heard the chants, they were getting louder._

_"Please…" She begged but he held her by the throat and began choking her. Christine gasped for air. The Phantom just choked her harder and smiled. That evil sinister smirk marked across his face. Her stomach turned at the thought of him like this. Tears formed in her eyes as darkness started to surround her._

_"Beware…The Phantom of the Opera!"_

"Christine." A sweet female voice was calling to her. "Christine…" Christine opened her eyes to find Meg. "Christine, you were screaming! What is the matter?"

Christine sat there, just staring into space. _'Another one of my nightmares.' _

"I…uhhh…had a bad dream."

"Don't worry, you're ok now." Meg said hugging her. Christine looked up and saw Madame Giry. A look of concern was on her face.

"I'm fine…really, you two need to go back to sleep." Christine said smiling.

Meg smiled back at her and said, "Ok, goodnight Christine." With that Meg and her mother walked out of the room as Christine collapsed back down.


	6. I Remember

Madame Giry, Meg, and Christine return to the Opera House. Madame Giry and Meg look to return to their jobs, Christine looks to return to something else.

* * *

**I Remember**

"Yes it is true that the Opera Populaire will be returning." Andre announced to the crowd.

"Thanks to a few patrons we were able to restore all the damages done during the fire." Firmin stated. They then continued to answer questions from the press.

"Are you still worried about the so called 'Opera Ghost'?" One man asked.

Firmin and Andre looked at each other; they knew a question like this would come up.

"No, we are not worried about this so called 'ghost'. We have heard nothing of him since the fire and no one has seen him. Most likely he has left the country, or he's dead."

"How can a ghost die?" One reporter blurted out.

Andre laughed and said, "He's not really a ghost. He was just some psycho lunatic who decided to dress up as a ghost to scare everyone in this Opera House."

_'Good thing Erik isn't here to hear this.' _Madame Giry thought. She was with Meg and Christine at the press meeting. Madame Giry and Meg were both looking for their jobs back. Once Christine found out where they were going she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'll ask the managers about our jobs after they're done." Madame Giry whispered to her daughter.

Christine glanced around the opera house; so many memories flooded her in that one moment. Though it was only a couple of months ago, the fire seemed to be lifetimes ago. One thing caught her eye though.

"Christine, what are you looking at?" Meg asked.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something…someone over there." Christine said walking towards the side of the building.

"Christine, no!" Meg grabbed at her sleeve. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I want to find out who…"

"No, don't go over there." Meg begged.

"Why not?"

"Because it's nothing. It was your imagination, you were probably hallucinating again."

"Maybe you're right Meg." Christine said, but she knew what she saw. She would pretend to lose interest in it and when Meg and Madame Giry weren't looking she'll sneak away.

"Ah, Madame Giry. What a pleasure it is to see you again!" Firmin said walking over to her.

"Bonjour Monsieur Firmin. I am here to secure our jobs back once the opera house is open."

"Yes, of course. You two are welcomed back anytime." Firmin said smiling.

Christine slowly started backing away from the crowd and over to where she saw a shadowed man watching from the side of the building. No one was there now, so Christine started checking for secret passage ways. She could not find any but knew that the side entrance could lead her easily to her old room. There she could figure out how to open up the mirror and find him.

She made it past the lobby, and finally to the bedrooms and the dormitories. She found her old room and walked in.

Everything was untouched, nothing damaged from the fire but there was dust everywhere. She looked straight ahead to the mirror and prayed nothing from her dreams would happen to her. She walked over to it and found a lever to open it.

Christine gasped at how different the passage was from what she remembered. She remembered candle bras and the walls were glowing with gold and magic. But this was dark, eerie, wet, and full of rats. She took a deep breath and walked through.

Eventually she made her way down without any harm to her. The only thing that bothered her was that she ran into 3 rats along the way.

"Shit." Christine spat out when she realized the gondola wasn't on her side of the lake. "Just great." She was mumbling as she got into the freezing cold water.

Slowly she swam to the other side of the lake, and the gate that blocks people from entering the lair was actually open. She swam through quietly looking around.

It was destroyed, just like in her dream. "Oh, dear God…please don't let this be true." She ran over to where she saw the Phantom laying in her dream. But he wasn't there. She looked down and saw a shadow right next to hers. Her heart skipped a beat and soon she felt the Punjab lasso around her neck. Christine screamed out in terror. "Stop…"

"Who are you?" The Phantom demanded in a low threatening voice.

"It's me…please let me go."

"Why should I? Do you know what happens to trespassers?"

"Angel, please…"

"What did you just call me?" He laughed.

"Angel."

"You're out of your mind." He continued laughing. "Why the hell would you think I'm an angel?"

"Because you're my angel of music...remember?" She started to cry.

"That's funny, now really… what are you doing here and who are you?"

"What? Don't you remember me?"

The Phantom grinned, "Believe me I'd remember someone as pretty as you."

Christine felt a shiver go down her spine. "Stop it, I know you remember me."

"Oh, wait! I remember now."

"You do?" Christine said surprisingly, and relieved.

"Yeah! You're that prostitute I forgot to pay." He said going for his wallet.

"What? How dare you!" She furiously slapped him across the face.

"I'd advise you not to do that again mademoiselle." She starred at his cold hard eyes and went to slap him again, but this time he grabbed her wrist and twisted it. Christine let out a cry and then he pushed her away.

"I don't know who you are, and I'm about to lose my patience. I'm only going to ask you to leave one more time. "

"I'm not leaving. I know you know who I am."

"No, and I really don't give a damn who you are." He spat out.

"Here, I'll make you remember me." Christine said furiously. She walked over and pulled off his mask without really thinking.

_'Oh no, what have I done?' _She thought suddenly. Her eyes grew wide when she realized what she's done.

She looked up at him to find his eyes staring into hers. Both anger and sadness were held in those eyes. At that moment she knew for sure he remembered her.

"Damn you, Christine!" He screamed, "Have you not learn to never **EVER** touch my mask?"

"Well it looks like you got your memory back." She said mockingly. Still angry with him, and his stupid mask she decided to tear the mask up. Little pieces fell from her hands and hit the floor.

"You **bitch**!" He yelled and threw her to the ground. Christine hit the floor hard and let out a cry. Soon flashbacks of the first time she pulled off his mask came to her. She remembered his wrath. _'Oh God, he's going to kill me!'_ she thought. But he never made his was over to her. Instead he was sitting down by his torn up mask. Christine picked herself up and slowly made her way over to him. He was obviously sobbing.

"God damn you." He screamed. "Damn you! All I wanted was to forget you! And you just have to come around like the little she-devil that you are."

"Angel…"

"Don't…don't you dare call me that!" He threatened. "There are no angel's born in hell, only demons."

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

"Too bad." He replied.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to…"

"Leave Christine." He said lightly.

"No."

"Leave!" He said a little louder.

"No, I'm not going to leave until I talk to you."

"You little _whore_, why won't you leave when I ask you to!" Christine gasped at his language towards her. She then remembered in her dreams he would call her that. Rage built up inside her and yet again she went up to him and slapped him.

"You have no right to call me that!" She screamed.

The Phantom laughed, "Don't I?"

Christine paused for what seemed like an eternity. She turned around in defeat and ran away crying. She ran to the lake, swam through it, and ran back up to her old room crying the all the way back. She walked through the mirror and there she found Madame Giry waiting for her.

"Maman…"

"Christine, what did I tell you?"

"I'm sorry, I had to…" Tears started flowing down Christine's face and soon Madame Giry could no longer understand the words coming out of her mouth. She was out of breath and soon Christine became hysterical. She placed her head on Madame Giry's shoulder and cried her eyes out.

"There, there…it's alright." Madame Giry whispered comforting words to her. She started patting her hair and comforting her more. They stood there for a good minute, and when Christine calmed down she started to talk again.

"I'm sorry for disobeying you."

"Shhh, its ok Mon chéri. Let's get you back home."

Madame Giry led Christine out of her old room and out the Opera House doors.


	7. The Past Is Real

**Mouse in the Opera House**: The last chapter was really Christine visiting Erik for the first time since the fire. It wasn't her imagining things again.

This chapter is kind of long, but the next one is longer. This is basically a flashback chapter. And part of the next one will be too. This will have elements of Leroux and Kay. But I added my own things and switched dates and ages around to the way I wanted it. lol. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Past is Real **

_The long stretching maze to the lair was cold and damp. Rats were all around her as she walked blindly down the path with little light to guide her. She cautiously walked forward knowing that her Angel did have traps._

_Before she knew it her heart jumped into her throat, she fell into one of the traps. On instinct she reached out and grabbed a rope that was hanging on the side of the deep tunnel. She grasped onto the rope and looked down. She saw nothing, eternal darkness. This pit could have led straight to hell. Her mind started racing and she began to panic. "Somebody…" She cried out as loud as she could. "Help me please!" But what good would that do? The only one who could help her would be…_

_"Angel!" She breathed out when she saw the shadowy figure above her. Luckily the rope she was hanging on was in his reach. He would be able to pull her out. "Help me, please." She repeated._

_He just stared at her. Those eyes... they're always piercing into her soul time and time again! His face shown no emotion, but his eyes…Those eyes held such sadness! So much hurt and agony. He reached over the side of the trap and pushed a button. Soon Christine heard some sort of machine type noise as the trap door started to slowly close on her. "No…wait!" The light from above was getting smaller as the door closed. "Angel! Help. Don't leave me here." She cried. Never before had she felt such terror. She knew she couldn't hang onto the rope forever. 'He wouldn't just leave me here!' She thought to herself. But as she looked up she saw the door shut for good. She was alone…alone in darkness, hanging onto the rope for dear life. Alone in the eternal night. Her angel didn't even bother to help; all he did was seal her fate. The pain in her arms grew and soon she felt herself slipping. "No…Angel!" Her hands let go of the ropes._

Christine shot up from her bed once again. "Damn it!" She yelled. 'When will this end?' She cried to herself. Madame Giry walked in and over to her bedside.

"What is wrong Mon chéri?" Madame Giry said hugging her.

"Nightmare."

"They seem to be happening often."

"Yes, every night." Christine replied looking down to the floor.

"That's not good." Madame Giry sounded concerned. She decided to lighten the mood by telling her some good news. "Raoul will be back today," she started, "He actually made a great business deal. His first deal he made on his own without his father."

"Really? That's great!" Christine said smiling. "So I expect he's going to want to go to a party?"

Madame Giry laughed and replied yes. "Try to get some sleep though." She kissed her on the head and tucked her in just like when Christine and Meg were little. Then Madame Giry got up and walked out of the room. This left Christine some time to think. Her mind wandered into the past.

_Summer of 1860_

_Christine ran across the beach feeling the sand in between her toes. She giggled while she ran around in circles looking at the clouds in the sky. _

_"Sweetheart, don't go too far." Her father told her._

_"I won't Papa." She replied sweetly. The breeze from the sea started to pick up as she continued to run in circles making her self dizzy. But then her red scarf her father bought her flew off her neck and into the water. Christine let out a cry when she saw her new gift land far into the blue sea. _

_"Don't worry mademoiselle, I'll get it." A young boy said. He was about 3 or 4 years older than her. He had light brown hair and was dressed in fine aristocratic clothing. Before Christine knew it the young boy jumped into the water and swam to her scarf._

_Her father walked over to her, "Little Lotte, where is your scarf?" _

_"It's in the water. The boy went to go get it."_

_"What boy?"_

_"Raoul!" A high pitched, obnoxious scream rang in the young girl and her father's ears. The woman walked over to them and yelled again into the ocean. "What in God's name is he doing?"_

_"Fetching my scarf." Christine looked up at the tall shrewish woman. A minute later the young Raoul swam back to shore carrying her scarf. Christine gasped and jumped up and down, she then ran over to the boy and hugged him._

_"Raoul, what have I told you about running off?" His mother yelled._

_"But maman, I went to retrieve this girl's scarf. It was the right thing to do."_

_His mother sighed and looked down at him. "You could've gotten hurt! And look, your clothes are ruined." She sighed, "My dear boy, this is not how a Vicomte should act. Nor is it a way a future Comte should act!" _

_"I'm sorry mother." _

_"That's quite alright, but be sure to never do such a thing ever again."_

_"Madame, I'm sorry about all this." Gustave Daae came forward towards the woman._

_"Oh, it's not your fault. You know what they say, boys will be boys." She laughed. Meanwhile Raoul and Christine started their own conversation._

_"My name is Raoul, what's yours?"_

_"Christine." She stated shyly._

_"Nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand._

_Christine shook his hand and replied, "It's nice to meet you too."_

_That was the start of their relationship. Christine was 6 years old and Raoul was 9. From there on Raoul and Christine became good friends. He would visit her daily at their summerhouse by the sea. Everyday they would go up to the old attic to tell ghosts stories, and Gustave's favorite "Dark stories of the North" which were mainly collections of stories by Hans Christian Andersen. But Christine's favorite was the Little Lotte story. Everyday she would ask her Papa to tell the story. _

_But soon the months went by and summer came to an end. Christine and her father packed up and traveled once again. It was an emotional day when they left. Christine and Raoul were crying and hugging the whole time. Christine felt like she was losing her closest friend, though she only knew him for 3 months. But little did she know she would soon lose someone a lot closer to her._

Christine smiled to herself remembering all the fun times she had with Raoul. Afterwards she and her father traveled to Paris, where he had once played at an Opera house. Christine's mind then went to what happened that winter. Tears started rolling down her cheek.

_It was Christmas time when it happened; her father was diagnosed with cancer. Christine was actually born on Christmas day and that only made it worse for them. It turns out that he had it for a while up to that point, and he would only have a month or two to live. When he found out that news he immediately contacted Madame Giry. She was a very close friend to his wife, Charlotte who unfortunately died while giving birth to Christine. Then soon that horrible cold January day came when her father was called from this world._

_January 21st, 1861_

_"Come here my child." Gustave whispered to his little girl. Slowly she walked over to him and bent down by the bed. Her face was all wet from the tears and her eyes were puffy. She looked over and saw Madame Giry, whom she already knew was her God Mother. _

_"Christine, I want you to know I will always be watching over you." He said slowly. "The Lord has decided to take me home to your mother. But you need to keep living. Your destiny still awaits you."_

_"No papa!" Christine sobbed burrowing her head on his shirt. "Don't leave me."_

_"I'm afraid I have no choice." He said as he started crying. "But you are going to go live with Madame Giry and her daughter at the opera house. And I know one day you will become the Prima Donna, just like we always dreamed." He said and looked up to Madame Giry. She gave him a nod back in return. Christine looked a little happier with the thought of one day becoming a star. _

_"I want to make you proud papa, but I don't know if I can." _

_"Christine, would you like to hear one more story?" He asked._

_"Yes please." She replied softly. "How about the Little Lotte story?" _

_Gustave laughed and replied, "I thought you'd say that." He recited the story to her, and she listened just like she always did before. Madame Giry listened and wiped a tear from her eye. When he finished he looked down at his daughter and said. "When I'm in heaven, I will send you the Angel of Music." Again his eyes darted up to Madame Giry._

_Christine jumped up in shock, "Really papa?" _

_"Yes, with his help you will become the best soprano the world has ever seen." He smiled at his young daughter but soon felt weak. His breathing became shallow and slow._

_"I love you papa." Christine cried holding him._

_"I love you too my little Lotte." He breathed out. And then Gustave Daae was no more. _

Christine got up out of her bed realizing the time. But her mind was still thinking back on what happened so far in her life. After her father died she came to the opera house with Madame Giry. There she met a young blonde headed ballerina named Meg, Madame Giry's daughter. The young girl was full of energy and was jumping around the dormitories. She saw Christine and smiled at her. They introduced themselves and Meg comforted her, this was the first but not the last time Meg would be there for her. She would always be there for Christine; she would be her shoulder to cry on. That night Christine prayed in the little chapel the Opera House had. After hours of sitting there and no sign of her angel she went hysterical.

_"Daddy, why would you lie to me?" She cried. "Where is he? I miss you so much. I'm so alone and cold." She started sniffing uncontrollably between sobs. "I want my angel." She waited in silence for 5 minutes. When she realized she was alone she laid down on the ground and fell asleep. _

_Madame Giry found her there the next day. "Christine, Mon chéri, what in the world are you doing down here?"_

_"Waiting for my angel." She replied._

_Madame Giry sighed and picked the young girl up. "I guess you won't want to start ballet practice today then." _

_"I will." Christine stated. She needed to do something to get her mind off of everything._

_She didn't hear anything from her angel that night either, and her reaction was the same like the night before. Except now she was crying more and even screaming. And yet again, she slept in the chapel._

_The next morning Madame Giry returned to the chapel to find her there for the second time. "Child, the cold hard floor is not where you should be sleeping." Madame Giry said concerned. Christine did not reply. "Have you heard from your angel?" She asked._

_"No." Christine stated. Madame Giry was just happy to hear her say anything though. _

_"I see." Madame Giry started, "Christine, are you coming to practice today?" _

_"No." _

_"Ok. Are you going to stay down here then?"_

_"Yes."_

_Madame Giry sighed again. "Ok Mon chéri." She got up and walked back up the steps to the dormitories. Christine rolled over on her side and started crying._

_"Child, do not cry." A mysterious voice called out to her. It seemed to come from everywhere…like an ominous being!_

_"Who are you?" She said with a hint of hope in her voice._

_"I am your Angel of Music." The tears in her eyes disappeared and she jumped up to her feet, like she suddenly got the life back in her._

_"Angel! I cannot believe it! Thank you so much…"_

_"Yes my child. You are very welcome. I am here to teach you to be an opera singer. We can meet here every night after your supper to practice. But you must keep this a secret."_

_"Yes of course! Thank you so much!" She was almost speechless and out of breath. _

_"Now you should go to practice. You must live your life and be happy. No one wants to spend the rest of their lives in a cold dark and damp room. Your father wouldn't have wanted that for you. He wants you to be happy."_

_Tears of joy formed in her eyes as she said thanks again and soon ran off to Meg and Madame Giry. _

_From there on out Christine went to the chapel every evening to practice. Along with that she started to become best friends with Meg and even improved her dancing skills. Life almost seemed perfect for her. Though she never thought that would be possible with her father gone. But she kept his story book, with the Little Lotte story in front, her mother's ring, and her memories with her. And now she had a new family… a mother and sister, and her angel._

When Christine was done changing she went downstairs to the kitchen table to find Raoul. She walked over to him and kissed him. "How was your trip?"

"Surprisingly it wasn't that bad." He stated.

"That's good. Maman told me about the great deal you made. I'm proud of you." Christine said hugging him.

"Thanks. Christine, there's a party today, but I guess you wouldn't want to go."

"Actually, I'll go."

"Really?" Raoul asked clearly surprised by her answer.

"Yeah, I need to get out. Try to go on with my life." She said softly. Raoul could not believe it, but he was so happy to see a change in her attitude. Maybe having Madame Giry and Meg over was the best thing to do.

"Great. We'll leave in an hour." He said.

"Ok." She smiled back at him and exited the room.


	8. Scars

**Risita**: I'm sorry about the italics, but I'm not really sure how to establish the past from the present without it (Alot of times the characters will break out of their memories and it would go back to present day, and then go right back to their memories. I'm not sure how to do that without italics. And this is already been pre-written and I'm just looking it over and pasting it here.) I'm sorry but this will be the same.

Thank you everyone for the reviews. This chapter will be Erik's memories and reflections. He will come to a decision about what he should do, but before that he must make sure Christine will move on with her life. Angst warning.

* * *

**Scars**

Erik paced around his lair trying to get his mind off of Christine. He moved in with Madame Giry after the fire, but when she got a message from Christine, Madame Giry and her daughter left. Erik got angry with Madame Giry so he left to go back to his lair. And then Christine had to come back along and remind him of how much he misses her. He let out a sigh and sat down by his organ.

He looked over to the Phoenix bed she once slept in. The Phoenix was the black swan of song. It is said that the Phoenix would burn and then rise from its ashes. It was a symbol of rebirth, and the resurrection. Or in other cases it would be a symbol of change in a person. Overcoming obstacles and starting life anew. He had hoped Christine would help him to be like the Phoenix, but now his hopes were shattered.

He stared at the bed and then glanced over to a wooden box 10 feet next to him. Inside was his morphine. He had been drinking all night, and unfortunately he gets addicted to things very easily. Like the morphine or even opium. But he needed something to numb the pain. Erik did quit the drugs about 10 years ago when he started tutoring Christine, but now that she's no longer in his life, what's the point? He grabbed the box and injected morphine into his system. He closed his eyes and thought back on his childhood, and everything up till this point. Not like he was able to clearly think though.

_His first memory was his mother running away from him, screaming in terror every time he tried to get close to her. His childhood was not typical. By the age of two and a half he was speaking perfect sentences in both French and English, and he learnt how to play the piano by age 3. Also he would draw architectural shapes and buildings. He became skilled in Math and Reading, and soon mastered the violin. His mother was astonished to say the least. _

_Besides learning, he only remembers a priest who came to visit and teach him, though he forgot his name (or he's too high and drunk to remember). And a woman, a good friend of his mother would come to visit a lot. He didn't have any friends, except for his dog Sasha. She was his best friend in the world. She was such a sweet, beautiful dog…and very protective of young Erik. Even to her death she defended him. One horrible night these terrible kids came to torment Erik, and she tried to scare them off. Then they killed her, in the dead of the night he heard her piecing cry. Rage built up in him, something he never felt before. He wanted to murder every single one of those kids. He wanted them to die a slow and painful death. And he would've gone through with it because he started fighting back. Erik shown so much strength for such a young boy and this scared the kids away. Erik ran to his poor dog, his only true friend, and carried her into the house. She died that night, and his faith in God died with her. That was because of the Priest's comment that animals had no souls so they don't go to heaven. What kind of God would not let such a beautiful and kind creature into heaven? She was truly an angel and he was going to deny her paradise? More rage built up inside of Erik at the thought of that. He was so upset that he barely even noticed that he was actually stabbed in the side of his stomach and was bleeding. That night Erik threw the worst temper tantrum ever. He broke everything in his sight and tore all the pillows apart. The rest of that night was a blur._

Erik wiped at tear from his eye as he remembered Sasha. He wished she could be there for him now to comfort him like she always used to. Whenever Erik went through rough times in his life he would imagine Sasha comforting him. Her big brown puppy eyes staring at him and tugging at his sleeves trying to get him to play with her. He knew that saying was true; dogs truly are man's best friend. His mind continued to reflect.

_After that he healed up and two weeks later was his birthday. He then made a bad mistake in asking for a kiss from his mother as a birthday present. She went hysterical and forced him to look at himself in the mirror. Erik was horrified, never before did he see why he had to wear a mask. Once again, Erik went crazy and started throwing things everywhere. _

_That afternoon his mother took him to the fair. She went over to talk to someone as Erik looked around at all the sights. Never before had he gone out in broad daylight. 'Maybe she feels bad for the way she treated me' he thought._

_"Erik, since you insist on behaving like the animal you are, you're going to stay here." She said in a horrible tone._

_Erik was stubborn, and wouldn't beg her not to keep him there. So instead he said "fine, I don't care." He wanted to look at everything anyway, besides she would be back. Or at least that's what he thought. _

_When she did leave he waited there for 3 hours for her to return. But she never did. Erik started to worry and began crying. His heart began racing and he became instantly nervous. There were too many people around him, and it was starting to get really late. He started crying and called out for his mom. This attracted an old smelly man. He walked up to the boy and smiled, and then pulled off his mask. Erik gasped at the thought of his face being shown to a stranger. _

_"Well, well, well. We do have a devil's child on our hands." He smirked and put the mask back on the young boy. He then revealed a wet cloth and put it over the boy's mouth. Erik tried to scream but the world seemed to turn dark._

Erik sat there thinking. Why would his mother leave him there? Why couldn't she love him? Was he really THAT horrible? His mind continued through his life…

..._mockery, beatings, and people. God, how he hated people. People laughing, throwing food, pointing, crying, yelling, cursing at him, poking him. All the things ran through his head. His master would beat him at least twice a day. Sometimes he was beaten 10 times in a day. His back still had the scars to prove that. But when he was almost at the age of 10, that's when Madame Giry saved him. And there he stayed in the Opera house until he was 13. _

_After 3 years of solitude he couldn't take it any more. So he traveled once again to Italy. There he restarted his love with architecture. He helped build and design some of the most beautiful buildings with the help of his new friend and mentor Giovanni. But his daughter came home after a long trip and demanded that she saw Erik's face. She became quite obsessed with him, and he in return felt somewhat attracted to her. But how could she love a monster like him? She was the first girl he decided to reveal himself to. Maybe she would learn to love him? Maybe she wasn't like everyone else. When she did take off his mask she ran away and fell off the roof of their two story house and died. In his mind, he blamed himself for her death and couldn't face Giovanni again. After that incident he ran away to Persia and met Nadir._

Erik stopped his train of thought; he didn't want to go into what happened in Persia. He reviewed everything he needed to review in his life. His decision was made up. It was time to do what was necessary.

* * *

Christine and Raoul were at the get together thrown by Raoul's father, the Comte De Chagny. The party was not at the house they were staying in, rather it was being held at Raoul's uncle's house. Many family members and friend's came, and Raoul was chatting with most of them. 

Christine glanced around the room and spotted her future mother-in-law. Who was, for some odd reason, staring at her. Christine turned around and rolled her eyes about it.

She looked out the window and started to daydream once more. She was only at the party for 30 minutes and already she was bored out of her mind. Though she knew almost all the people there, she wasn't really friends with any of them. She walked over to the beverages and rested against the table.

Raoul spotted her and walked over. "Darling, come with me. I want you to meet some couples." He said warmly. Christine smiled and nodded as she walked with him over to any random couple to talk. Anything was better than just sitting around watching people.

* * *

Madame Giry was sitting in the parlor of the De Chagny manor reading a book when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and answered the door. 

"My God, Erik…what are you doing here?" She said in shock.

"I came to give you something, and I need to do something." He proclaimed as he invited himself in.

"Erik, you know you should not be here!"

"I know, but there is something I must do." He said walking past her and up the stairs to Christine's bedroom.

"For God's sake Erik, what are you doing?" She ran after him into the room. He was throwing Christine's stuff all over the place.

"Erik! What the hell has gotten into you!" Madame Giry exclaimed. He ignored her and continued to rip pillows and throw clothes around the room. He broke some lamps, and other things that belonged to Christine.

Madame Giry stood in shock; the man has officially lost his mind.

"I must make her move on." He softly stated.

"What? How is this helping her to 'move on'?"

"She came to me…I want her to move on." He started. He then walked over to her big mirror and smashed it. "And if she knows I did all this she won't want anything to do with me."

Five minutes passed and Christine's room looked like a hurricane went through it. Erik then walked out of her room and went back down to the parlor room. Madame Giry walked after him but ran into Meg.

"Maman, what is going on?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not really too sure, but its Erik. Something is bothering him obviously." A crash echoed throughout the house.

"Yeah, I can tell." Meg stated. They walked down the stairs and into the parlor which was starting to look as bad as Christine's room.

Erik looked over to Meg and Madame Giry and said, "You be sure to tell her who really did this. But not why."

"Raoul will call the police and you could be captured." Madame Giry said with a concerned look on her face.

"No, I highly doubt it." He sighed. "But I do want you to have this." Erik then handed her a letter.

"What is this?"

"Don't open it yet. Wait till tonight or something." He stated.

"Erik, what's going on?" She asked.

"I'm leaving."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Where I belong." He said. Madame Giry grew worried, what could he possibly mean by that? Erik turned around and walked out the front door. Madame Giry's hands were shaking. Somehow she knew something was not right. She denied his request and opened the letter then instead of waiting.

_Dear Antoinette,__  
_

_I don't know how to start a letter like this, but I have come to realize that I have been nothing but a burden for you. I took advantage of your kindness and ruined the lives of many because of my selfish acts. I never gave you the thanks you deserved. So I want to say it now, Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, however cold you think it may be, I am so very sorry for my actions and I am very thankful that you were like the mother I should have had all along. Enclosed is 600,000 francs. That is all the money I have, you can take it or repay it back to Andre and Firmin. I have no use for it now. _

_Thank you for saving me from the gypsies, thank you for giving me shelter, thank you for giving me clothes and food, thank you for being one of the few people who believed in me, thank you for being my friend, and thank you for actually putting up with me. I know we will never see each other again and I had to tell you all this. Goodbye, watch over Christine for me…make sure Raoul is good to her. And take care of yourself and your daughter. I wish you all well. _

_Again, thank you Antoinette. Just know that I am grateful, and that I love you._

_Your Obedient Servant,_

_O.G.__  
_

_Or better yet, __  
__Erik._

Madame Giry read the letter twice. She knew somewhere deep inside of him was a glimpse of hope. She always knew, and she thanked God he was finally showing it. Before she knew it she was crying uncontrollably. Meg came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I heard carriages pulling up, I believe they're home." She said. Madame Giry looked up at her daughter.

"Tell her that Erik came in here, do not say anything else. Tell them I'm out somewhere." She said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Meg asked.

"I'm going to find out where Erik is planning to go." And with that Madame Giry went out the side entrance of the house and headed towards the carriage Raoul and Christine were getting out of. When they were out of site she waved down the carriage and asked for a ride to the Opera House.

* * *

Meg paced around the room. What was she going to tell them? She had no time to think of an answer because they walked in right when she questioned herself. Christine's face went more white than usual and Raoul looked like he was about to have a heart attack. 

"What happened?" Christine shrieked.

"Uhhh…well, something tells me that if I tell you you're going to get REALLY upset."

"Just tell us." Christine said more calmly.

"Erik." She replied. Christine and Raoul both looked at each other in a confused manner. Meg realized they didn't know his name so she corrected herself, "The Phantom."

Christine's face went even whiter than before. Raoul on the other hand became quite the opposite. He looked like he was going to explode. Soon he was shouting curses left and right. Meg stared at Christine. The look on her face was indescribable.

"Are you sure he did this?" She asked.

"Yes…he did." Meg replied.

"Then I'm going to find out why!" Christine ran out of the house and to the horses.

"Christine!" Meg shouted after her. Christine got on a horse and started riding to the Opera House herself.

* * *

Madame Giry made her way towards the Phantom's lair. 

"Erik?" She shouted. "Erik? I need to talk to you."

He didn't reply, she looked into the lair and saw all of his things. So he didn't leave yet. The gate was closed but she swam around to find the sensor to open it up. When it went up she swam to the shore and looked around. She turned her head towards his organ, but he wasn't there. She turned her head to the right towards Christine's room.

Time seemed to slow down in that instant and her eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head. Her jaw fell down; it felt like it would reach the floor. After what seemed like an eternity she yelled out in horror. "**Erik**!"


	9. What New Surprises Are In Store?

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

In this chapter Madame Giry finds Erik while an old friend of his returns. Christine also arives to find her Angel of Music. Dark Erik, Adult Language, Violence, Angst.

* * *

**What New Surprises Are in Store?**

Madame Giry let out a cry as she walked over to Erik. "My God…" was all she could repeat. She saw him dangling by the noose at the foot of the Phoenix bed. His body was limp and she thought for sure he was dead. She ran out to find a chair and something to cut the rope.

She ran to Erik's desk where he would write to the managers and grabbed a knife and the chair. She dragged the chair back to Christine's bedroom where Erik was still hanging there.

Madame Giry cut the rope as Erik's body fell to the floor. She was still shocked and horrified as to what she was witnessing. Her shaky hands went to his chest to hear for a heart beat.

"Why Erik? You could've talked to me. You could have worked things out…" She cried, talking to him so that maybe he would come back.

"Damn it Erik! Wake up!" She screamed.

* * *

Christine rode towards the Opera House fast. She never really learned how to ride a horse properly but she was frustrated at her Angel. _'Why would he do that?' _

She saw another person on a horse right by the Opera House; he immediately jumped off and ran for the building. Christine got closer and got off of her horse. She saw the man's face and could not believe who she saw. "Excuse me." She yelled.

The man turned around and looked towards her direction. "The Persian…" Christine said fascinated. She remembered him at the Opera House from a long time ago. He came there when she was 11, and mysteriously disappeared when she turned 14. He would be at every performance, and actually became a legend himself, though nothing compared to that of the Opera Ghost. He is a very powerful man, or so she heard. And he is a very mysterious person. A lot like how her Angel is. Sometimes she even heard rumors of them being acquaintances. On some occasions she saw him sitting in Box 5 for a couple of Operas.

She walked over to him but he looked like he was in a hurry as well. She noticed he was holding a letter in his right hand. He laughed when he heard 'The Persian', it became like a second name to him in the past. "Actually, Mademoiselle, You can call me Nadir." He held out his free hand to her and they shook hands. "But I'm terribly sorry I have to meet with someone. Goodbye." He said running back to the Opera House. He ran inside as Christine wondered why he would go there to meet someone.

He found one of Erik's many secret passages and ran down through the maze to get to him. Meanwhile Christine went straight to her old dressing room.

* * *

Madame Giry sat by Erik's side crying. She felt a pulse in his neck but she was unable to wake him up. She just sat there waiting for him to wake up. 

"Hello?" A male voice called.

Madame Giry's head went up in the direction of the foreign male voice.

"Hello?" He repeated.

"Help!" Madame Giry yelled back. Nadir ran into the room and nearly fell into shock with her.

"What happened?" He said walking over to Erik's body. He checked for a pulse.

"He tried to commit suicide." She whispered. She sat there in silence still questioning what was going on. She knew he was unhappy, but she did not see him taking his own life. Though it would make sense given all he's been through. But she just couldn't imagine him doing it. Her negative thoughts gave way as new hopes appeared.

"Allah be praised! He still has a pulse." Nadir proclaimed smiling. "Go get cold water for him." He asked Madame Giry. She got up and ran out to the lake to get some water for him.

Nadir looked over and saw a box that was left open. Inside he saw the morphine Erik used. "Not again." He muttered. Madame Giry returned with a bucket of water and a small towel, she gave the bucket of water to Nadir. He immediately splashed the water on Erik and he twitched, but did not wake up.

"Wait…_that_ was your plan" She questioned the Persian, "To splash water on him?"

"Normally it works!" He replied back. "Try again." He said back to her. She listened and walked back out to get more water.

"Forgive me, old friend." Nadir said looking at him, and then started slapping him across the face. Madame Giry walked in and screamed.

"What in the name of all that is holy are you doing to him!"

"It's ok…this will wake him up." He replied.

"No this will get him angry." She said. Then she took the towel and soaked it in the cold water. She dampened his face to try and get him to wake up. Nadir took the bucket again and splashed the water on his face for the 2nd time, but he still did not wake up.

"Damn." The Persian cursed and Madame Giry rolled her eyes. They then both heard the sound of a boat going through the lake. Madame Giry looked out and saw Christine coming to shore and getting out.

"Angel! Come here! I need to speak with you!" She yelled looking around for him. She was obviously very angry with what he did to her house and all of her stuff. She looked over and saw Nadir and her Maman. They both walked in front of Erik's body to block her view.

"What are you two doing here?" She questioned.

"We are here to speak with Erik." Nadir answered.

"Well then that makes three of us. Is he home?" Christine asked walking towards them.

"No he isn't." Madame Giry lied. Christine looked to her and Nadir and felt suspicious of the way they were acting. She looked around and saw that right behind Nadir was a boot sticking out.

"Who's that?" Christine said pointing behind them. She didn't wait for their reply; she just walked past them and saw Erik's body on the floor with a noose near by.

"Oh my God, what happened?" She cried kneeling down next to him. "Who did this?" She yelled wanting an answer.

"He did." Madame Giry said softly.

Christine looked down at him in disbelief. "No…he wouldn't" She sobbed and paused. She looked to Nadir and asked, "Is he dead?"

"No. He's going to wake up soon though."

Christine looked down on her former mentor and cried. A part of her felt it was her fault. "I'm so sorry." She said to him and kept repeating it. She placed her head on his chest and continued crying and saying sorry.

"It's not your fault my dear." Madame Giry said placing a hand on her shoulder. Christine looked over to Madame Giry and hugged her. She hung on and cried all the tears and frustration she has felt for such a long time.

"There there." Madame Giry comforted her, trying herself not to shed any more tears.

Nadir got more water and splashed it on Erik. This time it worked. Erik opened his eyes. He hesitated, not entirely sure where he was at. When he realized he was alive and in his lair he got frustrated. "No…" He said.

"Thank God!" Madame Giry exclaimed when she saw him wake up. Christine turned around and faced him.

"Damn you…" Erik repeated realizing he wasn't dead. "Damn it!" He yelled again.

"Erik, we saved your life…what the hell is wrong with you?" Nadir snapped at him.

"I don't want to be saved!" He yelled. "Do you think my letters to you were cries for help? No! They were to really say goodbye."

"Erik, we're here to help you…" Madame Giry started to comfort him but he coldly rejected her pity.

"I don't want your help!" He said looking over to her and for the first time he realized Christine was there.

"Perfect." He said sarcastingly. "Did you not listen to a word I said before, Antoinette?"

"She came on her own accord. I left the manor by myself to see what was wrong. She came later on." Madame Giry replied.

Erik tried to get up and Nadir offered a hand to help him but Erik was too stubborn. He ignored his gesture and found a chair to help him up on his feet. He stared at Christine wondering why she would come here. But then he remembered what he did to her house, and why he did it. So far his plan has not worked.

Christine was still crying but when she found her voice she began to talk, "Why?"

"Why what? Why did I tear up your home?" Erik replied.

"That is what I originally came to ask. But now I don't really care too much about that. I want to know why you would do such things…"

"What? Kill myself?" Erik sneered. "You wonder why I would do that. Well even an idiot could figure that one out Christine."

Christine stood speechless.

"Erik, don't say mean things to Christine…" Madame Giry said.

Erik laughed at the thought, "Oh, poor little Christine. She was called an idiot. How horrible! That must hurt a lot." He paused and looked at both Madame Giry and Christine. "Try being called 'The Devil's Child', or 'The Living Corpse', or a monster, or a demon! How about an ugly little bastard child?" He paced around them and started fuming. They obviously started something inside of him that has been built up for some time. "What about a '_thing_'," Erik walked over to Christine and continued, "I know your precious Vicomte has called me that a lot of times."

Erik slowed down from his ranting and continued, "Or how about having someone tell you that your soul is deformed. That everything about you is deformed." He gave Christine a cold hard look.

"Angel…" She cried.

"For God's sakes! I'm not your Angel!" He yelled. Christine jumped back at his yelling and felt the world around her begin to spin.

"Don't you get it yet? Your father is **DEAD**." Erik started ranting again. "There is no afterlife. There is no God. There is **NO ANGEL OF MUSIC!**"

Christine's knees gave out and she fell. "Your father lied to you Christine, he promised you an angel, but you got a devil. Your father is not in heaven, he's not watching over you. The only place he is in is a dark cold grave and you will never see him again."

Madame Giry's mouth dropped open; she could not believe the words coming out of his mouth. Christine cried at his feet. "No…that's not true!"

Erik grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him. "It is true Christine." She pushed away from him and felt the vile in her throat rush up. She ran over to the lake and vomited from all the crying that she had done.

Never before had she felt so disgusted with him. She got into the boat and started rowing away. Her cries were so loud that Erik was sure they would still hear her when she got to her room.

Nadir looked over to Madame Giry expecting her to run after Christine but he saw her staring at Erik with such disbelief. He had a feeling they were going to have a long discussion about what he just said. So he decided to run after Christine to make sure she was ok.

"How dare you say that to her!" Madame Giry slapped him across the face. She had never been so furious with him in all her life. He gave no reply and she pushed him backwards. For a woman her age she showed great strength and was actually able to make him stumble back.

"Why would you say that?" She screamed, inches away from his face.

"I already told you before. Now I know she will never want anything to do with me." He replied.

"But you broke her heart in the process. You destroyed her spirit."

"Well maybe she needs to realize life is NOT a fairy tale. And that dreams don't come true. She needs to come to terms with reality." Erik looked away from her and added, "You may show yourself out of here." Erik left the room but Madame Giry sat there soaking in everything that has happened.

* * *

"Christine!" Nadir yelled. Christine ran from him, she did not want to talk to anyone. But her sobbing made her weak and she fell from exhaustion onto the cold hard floor. Nadir ran over to her and held her up. She began crying uncontrollably, she rested her head on his shoulder and started to cry for her dad. Tears began to sting in his eyes as he heard her crying to her deceased father. Rage built up in him knowing Erik caused her this pain. He had no right to say any of that. "Papa…" she yelled. 

"I'm sorry Christine." Nadir said hugging her. "Erik did not mean what he said." He also knew why he trashed her house and why he was trying to get her angry.

"Yes he did mean it." She cried. Nadir handed her his handkerchief and she thanked him.

"No he didn't. He's trying to get you angry."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"You see, Erik has a weird way of thinking. He doesn't really think and act like most people would. In his mind, in order for you to move on you'd have to hate him. He could not come up with any other way for you to live your life." He paused and sighed. "I guess when he saw you here he felt his plan did not succeed and he thought irrationally."

"He didn't have to say all those horrible things."

"I know. But Erik doesn't know how to handle certain situations."

"Why doesn't he?" Christine asked.

"I guess because no body taught him how to act, or how to behave. He didn't face the normal challenges of childhood. You know the kind of challenges that help build character, and learning lessons for life."

Christine sat quietly listening to what Nadir had to say. Eventually he added, "And his time in Persia did not help much either."

"What happened there?"

"Erik was a magician, sort to say, and was very well known in Europe and parts of Asia. The Shah of Persia asked me to fetch him. And so I did. I traveled to Russia, where he was currently at, and I took him back to Persia. In some ways, I regret taking him there. Sometimes I think Erik would have been better off traveling."

"Why? What happened to Erik there?" Christine had become fascinated; she knew hardly anything about his past.

"A lot of times entertainment in foreign countries usually contains people dying or being tortured. The victims were mostly criminals, though. The Shah decided to have Erik invent ways to torture people…" Nadir stopped to find a better way to describe everything. "I rather not go into details, but he invented ways to kill them. And sometimes took part in physically killing people with his lasso, rather than just sending them into a torture chamber. Erik eventually killed hundreds to thousands of people."

Christine gasped at his words. In her mind she remembered what she told Raoul after Buquet's death. '_If he has to kill a thousand men, the Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again!_' She may have been scared and confused, but she didn't truly believe he would kill so many. Tears again formed in her eyes.

"Erik changed, a lot from the time I took him there until the day I took him away. He was different, and not in a good way." Again the Persian took in a deep breath and continued, "He almost…enjoyed killing those people." He heard Christine gasping and he sighed. "The Shah definitely changed him. But eventually, the Shah wanted him dead. I felt so sorry for Erik, and all that has happened to him in his past. Erik became a wanted man, and as the Daroga I was expected to capture him and bring him back to his death. And I would not allow that to happen. I asked him where he would be safe, where was his home. And he told me Paris. So I took him here and he returned to Madame Giry."

"Is Erik the same way he was back then?" Christine asked.

"No. Back in Persia he seemed a lot different than how he is now. When we were in Persia he was doing drugs…"

"What?" Christine asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yes, drugs. He did opium but eventually got too addicted to it. So I offered him morphine. But yet again he got addicted to that, and he continued using drugs until he met you."

"Why did he quit when he met me?"

"I don't know why. That's something you would have to ask him."

Madame Giry walked up the tunnel and found them on the ground. "There you are Mon chéri."

"Come now Christine, I think we should get you home." Nadir said. Christine got up and walked ahead of them into her old room through the mirror. Nadir told Madame Giry that she now knows about Erik in Persia. "Maybe it would be best if she knew about him." Nadir continued.

"I don't know. I really don't know what to do or even think."

"Do you think Erik will attempt suicide again?"

"I don't think so. Are you going to stay here and make sure?" She asked Nadir.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on him." He replied.

"Ok. Take care." Madame Giry said and headed towards Christine. She held her arm across the younger girl's shoulder and walked out the Opera house doors once more.


	10. The Truth Isn't What You Want To See

Thank you Mouse in the Opera House and Glinda for reviewing.

More adult language, and some slight sexual situations (wow...look at the s's(lol) S.S.S.S.) I'm acting weird.

* * *

**The Truth Isn't What You Want To See**

Raoul was pacing around outside the house when a horse came, and on it was Madame Giry and Christine. Raoul ran immediately over to them.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" He exclaimed and hugged Christine.

"I'm sorry Raoul." She whispered. Even though he was angry with her, she could see the look of concern on his face.

"Where did you go?"

"We went for a ride, just anywhere. We were talking." Madame Giry stepped in.

"A ride? After what has happened? What were you thinking?" He started. "We come home to see the house like this, and I turn away for a minute and you're gone. What was I supposed to think? It almost seemed like he kidnapped you."

Christine looked over to Meg who was in the doorway looking out. Meg apparently didn't tell him Christine rode to the Opera House to find Erik. "I know, it was silly but I needed to clear my head."

Raoul sighed and hugged his fiancé, "I care about you Christine. I want to make sure your safe."

"I'm ok."

"Are you?" Raoul questioned reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the rose Christine found weeks ago when she was hallucinating and chasing after what she thought was her Angel. The thorns that pricked her fingers, causing them to bleed. She understood then that her Angel hated her, but now it seemed even clearer.

"I found this in your drawer. I was checking to make sure nothing was missing."

"I don't know…I found that one day. It has nothing to do with him." Christine lied.

"Yeah, even so…why did you keep it? I mean I would imagine it reminding you of him."

Christine didn't reply. She didn't know how to reply to that. "I need to lie down." She said walking past them then walking through the door and up to her room. Raoul looked over to Madame Giry, hoping to get an answer. She looked towards Meg and walked past Raoul. Meg and her mother walked into the manor to find Raoul's mother sitting on the couch.

"Oh, hello." Madame Giry said to the older woman.

"Bonjour Madame." She replied back.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce you to my mother." Raoul said walking in. "This is my mother, Francine the Comtesse De Chagny. Mother, this is Madame Giry and her daughter Mademoiselle Meg Giry."

"Charmed." Madame De Chagny said to them and then turned her attention to Raoul. "I've actually already met Meg. We were talking in the parlor while you were waiting outside."

"Please excuse me; I'm going to rest for a while." Madame Giry said and walked away.

Meg smiled at the woman and her son and excused herself too; she went outside near the woods to read.

The Comtesse looked over to her young son and stated, "The lovely little blonde girl, Meg, told me where they went."

Raoul looked over to his mother and told her to continue.

"They went to the old Opera House."

"I knew it!" Raoul said. "Did she say why?"

"No. She said Christine was going there and that her mother went out. But don't tell her I said it because I promised to keep it a secret."

"Well you're not very good at keeping secrets, are you?"

"Normally I am but I overheard you're conversation out there about where she went to. And I felt it would be best if you knew."

"So she went to go see that monster."

"The Phantom? Is he still alive?" His mother questioned.

"Well, he wrecked our house. I'm pretty sure that means he's alive!"

"I don't like this one bit Raoul. It's bad enough she's some lower class ballet rat…"

"Shut up mother!" Raoul exclaimed. Time and time again she would nag about that and this was hardly the time or place to talk about it.

"I'm just saying that is bad enough, but also adding the fact that there's a murderer after her. And that she is clearly unfaithful to you."

"What?" Raoul yelled. "How could you say that?"

"Christine doesn't have to be physically unfaithful. But she is emotionally." She stated.

"Stop lying to me."

"Am I? Think about it my dear." She got up and walked over to him placing her hand on his shoulder. "Is it really worth it?"

"Yes it is." He said.

"Very well, do whatever you want. It's obviously not my place to judge."

"That's right, it isn't your place and it's none of your business."

"Fine then, don't come crying to me later on. Au revoir." The Comtesse said as she walked out the door. Raoul rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch thinking. Raoul looked outside and saw Meg sitting down in the grass reading from a book. He got up and walked out there to her.

Meg was Christine's best friend, if anyone knew what was going through her mind it would be Meg.

"Mademoiselle, may I have a word with you?" Raoul asked.

"Please, call me Meg." She smiled sweetly. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Meg, Christine has been acting weird as of late. Has she ever told you why?"

Meg looked down at her book and then looked back up at him; honestly she's been wondering the same thing about Christine. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She hasn't mentioned anything but I know there's something."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Raoul paused. "Do you think it has something to do with..._him_?"

Meg sighed, "I don't know."

"Do you think you can possibly talk to her to find out?"

"I can try but I can't guarantee anything."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Raoul." She said smiling again. Raoul excused himself and walked back into the house.

* * *

Christine quickly sneaked out of her room to get a drink downstairs. When she went down she noticed no one was in the living room, and Raoul was outside with Meg. She was relieved because she didn't want to be bothered. 

When Christine returned to her room she closed the door and locked it. She placed her drink on a table next to her bed and sat down. Looking around she saw that her big mirror was broken, and her clothes were all over the place. She wanted to get up and clean it all but she was too exhausted.

"I don't want you ever coming back to me." A voice whispered from the shadows. Christine jumped up from the bed nearly falling.

"Hello?"

Erik appeared from behind her curtain. Tears built up in her eyes again remembering what he said and did. "You have no right to be here." She stated.

The Phantom just smirked and advanced towards her slowly. Christine started to back away from him and headed towards the door.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to harm you or anything."

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't." He said simply.

"What do you want?"

He smiled devilishly and walked up to her. He softly touched her hair and face, a sweet caressing way he used to do, and then kissed her. Her first instinct was to push him away, and she tried to do that but she let him deepen the kiss. Her struggles soon vanished; giving into temptation she started kissing him back. He put his hand on her lower back to bring them closer together. Christine felt his body heat against hers and she no longer thought about the bad things he has done so far. She couldn't deny what she felt for him any longer.

Christine became lost in the moment, not knowing where she was or anything. He motioned her to the bed and placed her down on it. He towered over her and began kissing her neck. His hands ran through her hair playing with it, and the sleeve of her dress got ripped off. His mouth made its way back to her lips. They kissed each other for about 3 minutes.

Christine started pulling off his coat obviously wanting more. Erik smiled at this and in the heat of the moment he stopped and looked down at her smiling. After a couple of seconds he got up and walked away from her, and then started putting his coat back on. Christine sat confused as to what he was doing. "What…"

He looked back at her and asked, "Tell me what you desire most." He said in a seductive voice.

Christine paused, but she didn't have to think long to know the answer. "You."

Not only did she desire him, she needed him.

He smiled and nodded, "And was I fulfilling your desires?"

He knew he still had a power over her.

"Yes." Christine started to wonder where he was going with this.

"And now what do you feel?"

"Unfulfilled."

"And what if I don't continue at all? What would you feel?"

"Disappointed I guess."

"Well now you know how I felt." He snapped and vanished out the window.

Christine sat speechless. Her mind kept replaying the last five minutes. The more she replayed it the more it made sense to her. She heard footsteps heading to her room and Raoul opened the door.

"Christine…" He stood staring at her. Her hair was wild and out of place, her lipstick was smeared, her clothes were ripped, and the bed sheet was messed up.

It took her a while to realize why he was staring at her.

"Oh…Oh my God, Raoul this is NOT what it looks like."

"I…I don't know what to say to you." Raoul threw up his hands in anger. "Who is it? Who?"

"No one!"

"I'm not stupid Christine, who is he?" Christine stayed silent. Raoul looked over to the window which was opened and near the window, on the drawer, was a note. Raoul walked over to it and opened it.

"_Dearest Christine_." He began to read out loud.

"_I would like to thank you for the lovely night. You were amazing_."

Raoul looked up at her with disappointment in his eyes.

"What? That's not true! Raoul, please you have to believe me!" She cried.

Raoul continued to read the letter.

"_Enclosed is the money I owe you from our last visit._" He opened the envelope and money came out. "_I hope to visit with you again._"

"I'm telling you Raoul. It's a trick! I would never do such a thing."

"Christine, you asked me to help you and protect you. And I did. You asked me to love you, and I do! You asked me to take you away from the darkness…to shelter you. And God damn it I did!" He started yelling while tears fell from his eyes. "And now how you repay me? You deny me and betray me!"

Erik was actually outside the window listening. In his mind he laughed, the irony of it all!

Christine knew who left that letter there. How could he? Why would he?

"It was Erik." She blurted out.

"Who?" Raoul obviously had forgotten the Phantom's name even though Meg mentioned it earlier.

"The Phantom." Christine answered.

Raoul's eyes grew wide and he ripped the paper up. "You're cheating on me with that ….that _thing_?"

"No I didn't cheat on you!" She exclaimed. "…And don't call him a thing."

"Oh, so now you're sticking up for him?"

"No, I didn't say that. It's just… he is a person too."

"No, he's a monster."

"Stop it." Christine said.

"If only we captured him."

Christine stayed silent once more; her face was flushed with tears.

"How does that explain your hair, the dress, or the lipstick?"

Christine didn't answer she just looked up at him with guilt in her eyes.

Raoul just shook his head and walked passed her disgusted and slammed the door on the way out.

She looked back at the door, she didn't blame Raoul for being angry. She would be angry too. The window was still open so she walked over to close it. Christine was about to close it but stopped when she noticed the sun had gone down and the stars where starting to come out. The beauty of the night sky was breathtaking to her. And for some reason it reminded her of her angel, the way he used to be.

"I wish I had my angel back." She whispered to herself as she cried.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian.  
Grant to me your glory.  
Angel of Music, hide no longer.  
Return to me my angel_"

Her voice was dull and silent. She waited for a reply from her angel but only heard the sound of the wind blowing.

She remembered what the Persian told her, '_he's doing all this to get you to stay away_'.

She looked around to try and see if Erik was out there. She smiled, hoping he was there and she said "I won't let you win…I won't go away, I won't give up!"

Looking up into the heavens she added, "Father, please give me strength."

Feeling the cold breeze once more she took in a deep breath and closed the windows.

Erik stood below her window and sighed. He knew she wouldn't give up that easily, she's just too damn stubborn. He wondered where she learnt that from.


	11. Wandering Child

**Wandering Child**

Christine tossed and turned in her bed once more, thrashing about from her nightmares.

_Her dreams were of Persia, not like she's ever been there though. She saw bodies laying everywhere beside her. In her dream she was screaming with horror at the sight of them. There must have been hundreds of corpses all around the area. Ahead she saw one man sitting upwards. He was chained to the ground. She walked over to him, being careful not to step on any of the bodies. The chains were around his feet and hands and across his chest. If it were possible, it seemed he was bound to every single body. _

_It did not shock her to see the white mask on his face. Somehow she figured out she was dreaming, and knew the symbolism behind it. Christine walked over to the man who was crying. He looked up into her eyes begging her to help free him. "Lead me…save me from my solitude!" He cried to her. Tears started to fall down her own cheeks. Christine hugged him like she would never let go. In that instant she felt it necessary to shelter him from the world. To hold him and tell him everything would be ok. She wanted to tell him she would be there for him, but he disappeared in her arms. _

"Angel?" She yelled waking from her dreams. Meg walked into the room looking to talk to her.

"Christine? Are you ok?" The younger blonde rushed over to her best friend's side. She patted her hair down to comfort her. Christine smiled at her kindness.

"I'm fine." She stated.

"I don't just mean right now, I mean in general. You've been acting different." Meg said with concern. "And don't lie you know you can't keep anything from me."

Christine laughed. "No…I know that. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know honestly. So many different things." She replied.

"Does it have to do with….you know."

"With my angel?"

Meg nodded. "Yeah. Him."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I care! I want to know, Christine."

"Yes…it's about him."

Meg sat there silently looking at her. Finally she decided to talk again. "You know everything that has happened is not your fault."

"Isn't it?" Christine questioned.

"No…of course not!" Meg hugged her.

Christine stared into the distance thinking of all that has happened. She paused and looked at her friend.

"I think I need to get some fresh air. I need to think." Christine said as she got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To my father's grave." She replied and walked out the door of her room.

* * *

_"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name."_ She sang the song in her mind once before and now she was singing it once again on the way to her father's grave.

Christine listened to the horses galloping on the gravel. The sounds came together in harmony with the water rushing from near by rivers and the birds singing in the trees. She always noticed that everything in nature had music. She listened to the sounds clashing together making a beautiful song. Her happiness ceased when the carriage neared the cemetery.

She got out and walked over to her father's grave. This same scene played in her head, but before it was winter and it was snowing. Now it was spring and everything was reborn. Spring was the time for change, for starting anew, and for rebirth. Christine wondered if it was time for her to do the same.

She walked up to the mausoleum of her father. He was a great man, loved by everyone he met. He was very friendly and easy to talk to. He was a success at the Opera house, and when he died they paid for his mausoleum and told him Christine would have an automatic spot in the ballet. He seemed to be friends with just about anyone he came across.

She smiled at the thought of her father. How she longed to just be able to talk to him again. Now was the time she felt she needed guidance the most.

Christine sat down on the steps and looked up into the grave. She silently prayed for forgiveness, somehow she felt she had betrayed him by denying her angel. But soon Christine questioned her sanity. She still believed he was her angel.

"Maybe Erik was right…" she cried to herself. "My father is dead, and he can't hear me. He's not in heaven and there are no angels."

One tear of solitude ran down her cheek as the wind began to pick up. A red rose flew onto her lap. She looked down at it and gently caressed it with her fingertips. Looking up in the sky the sun was shining down on her giving her warmth, and yet at the same time she felt a chill going through her. The chill and warmth together made such a beautiful feeling to her. It almost felt angelic. The sudden change in temperature made her more alert, and she felt she was not alone. The only other time she felt this was when she was with her angel. Christine got up and smiled at her father's grave.

"No…Erik is wrong! I know you're still with me papa." Christine smiled and ran off to the carriage. She ordered the driver to go to the Opera house.

* * *

"Well?" Raoul questioned. 

Meg turned around in shock. She didn't hear him come in. "Christine is upset, and I do think it's about Erik."

"Damn! I knew it was about him. Why can't he just let her go?"

"He has. I'm afraid it's Christine who can't let go."

Raoul looked up at her when she said that. He took in a deep breath. In all honesty he was expecting that. "I know." He said in defeat.

Meg saw the sadness on his face when he finally came to realize Christine's feelings. She saw tears forming in his eyes and she walked over to him and offered him a hug. He accepted and hugged the young blonde as if they were the best of friends, like how Christine and Meg are.

He sighed and broke away from her, "What do you think me and Christine should do?"

"I don't know. It's really not my place to say."

"Does she love him?" He blurted out not actually looking up at her anymore. His eyes were fixated on the floor.

"I don't know." Meg said quietly. "She went to her father's grave. Maybe it would be best if you went to talk to her yourself."

"Yes, you're right." Raoul agreed.

He stopped just before exiting the room and turned back to look at her. "Thank you for listening Meg."

"Anytime." She said with a smile. He walked out the door and ordered a carriage.

* * *

Christine's carriage arrived at the Opera House. It was being restored to its former glory. She past by the construction workers and made her way into the Opera House. She wandered down the maze to the lair once more. 

She waded through the water and made her way to the shore. Stepping out she noticed the lair was silent and appeared to be empty. Christine ran to her room in fright praying that she wouldn't find him dead. Once she reached her room she found it empty. Turning around she found her way to Erik's room which was also empty.

Erik sat behind the organ cursing at the fact that she was back again. He sighed and got up from his hiding spot.

"Christine, come here."

She heard his voice and quickly turned around to see him standing by the organ. The lights from the candles shimmered of his white mask which made it glow.

"Angel…"

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"You didn't mean what you said." She said.

"How would you know?" He laughed.

"Because you just want to get me angry."

"Who told you that?"

"Nobody had to tell me. I can figure things out on my own thank you very much."

"I'm going to have to teach Antoinette and Nadir to keep their big mouths shut."

"How did you know it was both of them?" She questioned.

"I have my ways of knowing things."

Christine became a little frightened by this. Though he wasn't really a ghost or angel he certainly could pass as one. He did indeed know almost everything that went on in the Opera House and he always appeared to be supernatural because of that.

"Well I came to hear an apology."

The Phantom gave a sly smile and laughed. "An apology? My dear, after all these years of knowing me have I ever apologized for anything?"

Christine thought back and responded, "No."

"Then what makes you think I will start now?"

"You heartless monster!" Christine blurted out without thinking. "Why do you have to be so mean to me?"

"Yes…I guess your right!" He stalked over to hear screaming. "I am a heartless monster. Well guess what! **You made me this way**!"

"You gave me no choice but to leave you. You killed for Christ's sake! Was I supposed to look past that?"

"You don't understand…" He began.

"No…**shut up**!" Christine yelled which shocked Erik. Her outburst was something he has never seen from her before.

"You're the one that doesn't understand. What you did was wrong. End of story. I know about your past, Erik. I know what happened. But you do not need to take that out on others."

"You know nothing!" He screamed in her face.

"I do know. Nadir told me what happened in Persia."

"Oh, so you think that's my life story? That's not even close to half of it, _Mon ange_!"

"You know what? I don't even care anymore." She responded. "Normally I would cry for you, but now I don't. The tears that I have shed for your dark fate grow cold and turn to tears of hate."

"Well I didn't want your pity anyway."

"Stop acting like a child Erik." She cried.

Erik walked over to his bedroom away from her.

"Don't walk away from me! I'm talking to you." She shouted running after him.

"Go back home." He yelled back.

"Not until I get an apology."

"I'm sorry." He started. "I'm sorry that you ever came to this fucking Opera House. I'm sorry that you had to deal with me. I'm sorry that I had to be your stupid Angel of Music. I'm sorry that you were dumb enough to believe it for 10 fucking years." He yelled.

Christine closed her eyes as the words sliced through her heart. He stomach twist with what he was saying but she remembered that he really didn't mean it.

"I'm not going to let you win. I'm not giving up on you."

Erik sighed and threw up his hands in defeat. "Just leave Christine."

"You don't have to push everyone who wants to help you out of your life." She said walking towards him. He sat down on his bed looking to his monkey music box. It started to play the soft tune of Masquerade. Tears formed in her eyes with the sound of the sad music and what it meant to him.

"Just leave me." He said softly.

Though he wasn't facing her she could tell he was crying.

"You don't really want that." She told him.

"Why do you torture me? Christine, why do you constantly come here only to go with your Vicomte? **WHY?**" He yelled out the last part in anger and frustration.

Christine didn't answer him which only further frustrated him. "Why do you do this to me? Either stay with me or leave me the hell alone! Stop tormenting me you God damn jezebel!"

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Of course you are. But sorry doesn't cut it. Now leave!"

"Erik, please…"

"Leave me the hell alone!" He screamed turning around to face her and pushed her down. Shocked by his own anger and outburst he turned away from her again and began sobbing.

Christine fell hard on the floor and she let out a cry.

"Fine. I'm leaving. But I'm not giving up on you." She said after getting up and patting her dress down.

She waited for a response but got nothing back in return from him. He just sat there staring at his music box.

Christine left his room frustrated and returned back to the outside world.

Erik turned around and whispered, "I'm sorry." But Christine was already gone.


	12. It's Over Now

Conversation between Raoul and Christine. Sweet, and yet for some people may be sad.

* * *

**It's Over Now**

Christine got back into the carriage and slouched down into her seat. She told the driver to head back home. She turned around as the carriage began to move and she looked back at the Opera House fading in the distance.

Christine felt lost with her emotions. She hated the feeling of not knowing what to do. Months before, this was constantly happening. Everything just seemed to go by so fast she hardly had any time to think.

They past the cemetery and she looked out to her father's grave. She saw a man standing there looking around.

She ordered the driver to stop and let her off at the cemetery once more. She got out and walked over to the figure. As she got closer she recognized who it was.

"Raoul…What are you doing here?"

Raoul looked in her direction and began to talk, "I came here to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About you. About us." He replied.

"Oh." She said looking down.

She walked over closer to him and sat down on the steps of her father's grave. He joined right next to her.

Christine smiled and looked over to him. "I miss those days when we were little. How we would go to my attic and just play or do whatever we wanted."

Raoul smiled and laughed, "Yeah, we had a lot of fun times together."

"And how we used to play hide and go seek."

"Eating chocolates for dinner." He laughed.

"We stayed up late at night to tell ghost stories." Christine laughed with him and then added in a scary type voice, "_The dark stories of the north_."

"…But you always wanted to hear about the Angel of Music." Raoul said and then the mood changed and neither one of them said anything.

After a long awkward silence Raoul spoke up, "I guess some things just don't change."

"I guess not." She replied looking back at him.

"Things were just simpler back then. Weren't they?"

"Yeah. That's what I miss about it."

"Do you love me?" Raoul asked after another period of silence.

Christine looked at him, "Of course I do."

"Do you love him?"

Christine paused. She looked down to the ground and nodded her head. Afterwards she began to cry and started saying she was sorry.

Raoul hugged her as she cried burying her head into his chest. Raoul rested his chin on her head and rocked her back and forth. He kissed the top of her head and told her it was ok.

"I didn't mean to hurt either one of you." She said.

Raoul still held onto her and listened to what she had to say.

"I understand." He said to her. "I just want to know something though. Do you still want to marry me?"

Christine thought about it. She hated the life of Vicomtesse, her future mother in law hated her, and she was not entirely sure about her feelings.

If she continued masquerading as a happy fiancé then eventually she would continue to hurt Raoul which was something she did not want to do.

"I'm sorry but I don't know if I can."

Raoul shook his head like he may have known it was coming. He gave a simple "ok" in response and held her for a while longer.

"I do love you though." She said. "You were there for me when I was afraid, and you comforted me just like you promised. You were my shelter, and I'll always love you for all of that."

"I love you too, and just know that I will always be there for you no matter what decision you make. And if you go to...Erik, then I will give you my blessings." Raoul stopped himself from saying something like 'that thing' or 'that monster'.

Christine looked up at him and smiled. "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you. I just hope you find someone who will make you happy and could give you all of herself. I'm afraid that's something I couldn't provide and I want you to be happy."

"I would be happy with you…"

"But not like you could be with someone else. You deserve the best. If I were to marry you the thoughts of Erik would never end. I see the pain it puts you through now and I couldn't live with myself if we continued like this." She said.

Christine paused. "I love you like my older brother, one of my best friends, the one I share so many memories with."

Raoul sighed and confessed, "Maybe those are the same feelings I feel towards you. But I don't know. I feel so confused about everything."

"You're not the only one." Christine laughed.

"You're still welcomed to stay at my house along with Madame Giry and Meg."

"Thank you. They got their jobs back at the Opera House. Maybe I can get mine back too."

"As a singer?"

"No, probably ballet." She replied.

"You should continue to sing. It's what you love."

"I know. But I don't know if I want to."

"Well, it's up to you. But I suggest you should continue to sing because you're good at it."

"And I'm not in ballet?" Christine laughed.

"I didn't say that!" Raoul laughed with her. "When are they moving back into the Opera House?"

"I think it's about a month from now."

"Maybe I'll continue to be a patron there. They probably need as much financial help as they can get."

"You're probably right."

Christine got up from her seat.

"Christine…"

"Yes?" Christine replied and looked back at Raoul who was still sitting on the steps of her father's mausoleum.

"Your father would be proud of you." He said.

Christine smiled and began to cry a little. "Thank you Raoul."

"You're Welcome."

After a moment of silence Christine spoke up, "I think I want to go back to the manor."

"Ok." Raoul said getting up. "I came in my own carriage so I guess I'll meet you back at the house."

"Ok." Christine replied. They both headed towards their own carriage.

Christine looked over to the side of the cemetery to see a row of flowers opening up for the first time. '_A time of renewal and rebirth_.' She thought to herself.

Christine got into her carriage and it followed behind Raoul's back to the De Chagny manor.

* * *

That's it for R/C. Sorry R/Cers. The tide will begin to turn to E/C (but not just yet). Erik and Christine have a lot of obstacles and problems ahead of them. 


	13. Returning Home

**Returning Home**

**  
**_May 30th, 1871_

It's been a little over a month since Christine last saw the Phantom, and a month since her talk with Raoul. Things around the De Chagny manor were normal. The wedding was cancelled and the Comtesse was pleased about that. But Christine paid no attention to her.

Christine still had her nightmares every night. Ever since she saw her angel she's been having even worse dreams. Seeing him getting angry with her, saying horrible things to her, and even becoming suicidal was not helping her situation.

Raoul kept his promise to take care of the three women until the Opera House reopened its doors to the workers and performers again. That day has come and the four of them traveled to the Opera House carrying their entire luggage.

Andre and Firmin were waiting outside the Opera House to greet all the new and former performers.

The De Chagny buggy rode up to the front of the Opera House and Raoul was the first to walk out.

"Ah, Vicomte! What a surprise." Andre said walking over to him.

"Yes, I am here to state that my parents and I are still willing to support the Opera Populaire."

"Excellent news!" Firmin proclaimed. "Thank you so very much Vicomte."

"Your welcome. It is still an honor to support such a great place."

Meg and Madame Giry walked behind him and walked over to greet Andre and Firmin.

"I'm so glad you two have decided to rejoin us!" Firmin said smiling to Meg and Madame Giry.

Christine came into their view. "Well, another surprise! Miss Daae, how are you?" Andre asked.

"I'm doing great." She smiled.

"What brings you here?" Firmin questioned.

"Oh, I was hoping to secure my job back too." She stated. Andre and Firmin looked at each other as their faces whitened to a ghostly color.

"Gentlemen, You two were never ones who believed in superstitious things. Why the sudden change?" Raoul asked realizing why they seemed nervous.

"No…of course we aren't!" Andre started. "Christine can have her part back in the ballet."

"Yes, we're sorry but we already have someone playing the lead." Firmin continued.

"Oh, it's ok. Do you mind me asking who it is?" Christine asked sweetly.

"**I cannot take-ah dis anymo-ah!**" A loud screeching voice was coming from the Opera House. "Bye bye! I'm really leaving this time." The accent was obviously Italian, and the voice was obviously obnoxious.

Christine and Meg looked at each other and laughed as Firmin rushed into the Opera House to calm La Carlotta down.

"Get mah doggie, bring mah doggie…bye bye!" Meg mimicked Carlotta. Christine burst out into laughter.

"It's ok. As weird and messed up as it sounds, I missed her annoying presence." Christine said to the group.

"You're right…that does sound weird." Meg laughed at her.

"You three should get ready and settle in!" Andre said suggesting them to go inside the building. Christine and Meg raced into the new, but familiar building. Christine had never felt so happy in a long time. Things were back to the way they were supposed to be – even if that meant staying in the same place as Carlotta.

Christine ran with Meg into the dormitories to find it was basically the same as it was before. Christine ran to her old bed spot and plopped down on the mattress. The room was darker and a little dirtier than the manor, but for some reason she wasn't phased by it at all.

Meg picked the bed next to Christine's and decided to lie down. "I wonder when we start practicing." Meg stated out loud.

"I don't know. What are we performing?"

"I don't know."

"So then we probably won't start practicing until we know what we're practicing for." Christine said with a laugh.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" Meg laughed back.

"Yes I do!"

Meg picked up one of her pillows and threw it at Christine. Christine picked hers up and hit Meg over the head with it. That started a pillow fight amongst the girls. Soon Madame Giry walked in and scowled them for acting like children.

"Already? We've only been here for two minutes and you're causing havoc."

"We're sorry." Meg said.

"Yes. Of course you are. But now you two need to get unpacked."

"Yes sir." Meg said laughing. Madame Giry gave her a playful stare and then walked out of the room.

After a minute of unpacking Christine spoke up, "I'll be right back, I want to check something."

"Ok, be careful."

"I will." She said and then walked out the door. Christine wandered down the halls and into the little chapel that she would visit so many times before. It seemed untouched, not damaged by the fire.

She walked over to the little shrine she made for her father and lit a candle like she always did before. The one lonely candle was lit amongst all the others. Christine remained silent hoping to hear her Angel once more.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian.  
Grant to me you glory.  
Angel of Music, please don't hate me.  
Return to me, my angel._"

Christine sang softly hoping her words would carry out to her angel. She knew he could be there listening. Silence still filled the room. The memory of her first trip to this room when she was seven flooded in her mind. She was so sad and desperate for her Angel to come to her. Now here she was 10 years later and she felt the same feeling.

Madame Giry walked into the room to find her lying down on the floor. She couldn't help but give out a little laugh. "Well, this brings back memories."

Christine sat up when she realized someone else was in the room. She turned around to face the woman she considered her mother.

"Is he ok?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since he tried to…" Madame Giry stopped herself from saying what he tried to do out loud fearing it would upset Christine.

"Do you think he…did it again?"

"I doubt it." Madame Giry said to reassure her. "When we start the new production and there are backdrops falling mysteriously then we'll know."

Christine laughed and smiled at Madame Giry. "I guess we will. Or when we hear Carlotta croaking like a frog."

"Yeah, Erik does have a sense of humor actually."

"That's hard to imagine." Christine said.

"It's true. Once he made a fake rat, it was a doll, and threw it down on my bed one night when I was a teenager. God did that scared the living hell out of me!" Madame Giry reminisced.

"Really? Why'd he do that?" Christine laughed.

"Because he was bored." She paused. "And God knows there are many other cases of Erik being bored, especially when he was a kid!"

"What was he like?" Christine asked.

"Well at first he was very shy, didn't talk or do much. He just spent all his time working on his new home. It was amazing, seeing such a young boy build so many things in such a short amount of time. I swear he's a genius." Madame Giry took a breath and thought back. "But over time he grew to trust me. We would talk for hours, and he would even perform magic tricks for me. To this day I still don't know how he did some of those tricks. But of course he'll never tell anyone."

"Was he happy then?"

"In some ways I would say he was. But not all of the time. He seemed to be more lost than sad. And after years of being locked up in the Opera House he just got up and walked away. He left me a note saying thanks and that he would return in a couple of years, hopefully. He claimed he wanted to travel and that he wanted to give the world another shot." Madame Giry let out a sob. "The world can be so cruel though. He came back when he was 21 and he changed so much. There was this darkness that I have never seen before in him. I was so afraid! Imagine me…afraid of him!"

"Why, what was different about him?"

"Well I guess he changed in more ways than one. The first thing I noticed was he wasn't so small and innocent; he was a full grown man who was capable of anything. It should have been obvious that he wasn't going to come back as a small 12 year old boy. But that wasn't the only thing. He just had this look, I can't explain it. It seems deadly."

"A sad look?" Christine questioned.

"No. An evil look. Like the type who has innocent blood on his hands." Madame Giry paused. "And he was doing drugs! I was in shock that this boy had grown up to be like that. Then there was the lonely sad look he had like you asked. It was as if the world mocked him all over again and stabbed him in the back."

"Why were people like that to him?"

"It's a well known fact. People are just cruel."

"What happened to him before hand, I mean…how did you come to know him?"

Madame Giry stared at her realizing she never did tell Christine the story. She's told everyone else but the person who should have known all along.

"I saved him from gypsies."

"Gypsies?" Christine questioned.

"Yes. There was a traveling fair in the city. While I was training to be a ballerina my group took a field trip to the fair. The main attraction was…" Tears already had begun flowing down Madame Giry's face. Christine began to cry too, she could already tell who the main attraction was.

"The main attraction was 'The Devil's Child'. We all went to go see and when I went up to the cage I saw this little boy playing with a monkey doll." Madame Giry pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her tears. "He looked up at me, he had a bag over his head, but I could see his eyes! Those pleading eyes, begging someone to show him mercy. But no one would listen! All they wanted was to see a deformed face which they believed belonged to a demon."

Madame Giry sobbed a little and then continued, "He was too headstrong, and he refused to take of his bag for the crowd so the gypsy...he…beat him with a stick. All over his back and stomach. He showed him no mercy!" Madame Giry was now crying her eyes out and Christine was joining her. She had never known how horrible people were to him.

"The gypsy soon stopped beating the poor child and pulled off his bag revealing Erik's face to a large crowd."

Christine thought back to the night of Don Juan, and how she pulled off his mask in front of the audience.

"Oh God!" She screamed in horror. "What have I done? Oh God! No wonder he was so angry…oh, my angel." Christine cried.

"It's ok Christine…"

"No it's not! **I'm** the monster, how could I have done that to him? That would have brought back so many childhood memories! Oh God." Christine put her head in her hands.

"No, Christine. You're not a monster, and it's ok. You didn't know how it would truly affect him."

Christine calmed down after a few minutes and asked Madame Giry to continue her story.

"Everyone laughed at him, called him names, poked at him, pointed at him, mocked him, and threw things at him. They called him all kinds of names and bad words. And no one showed any pity, no compassion."

Christine thought back on when he dragged her to the lair. **_The world showed no compassion to me!_**

"I decided to free him. That is, after her killed the gypsy."

"He killed him?" Christine was shocked, he was so young and already he was killing people?

"Years of beatings built up anger inside of him." Madame Giry replied.

"So then you brought him here?"

"Yes. That's how he wound up here. I took him to this very room first. It was his sanctuary."

"The chapel?" Christine questioned.

"Yes, very odd how you two share a lot of things in common." Madame Giry said smiling.

"I think you're right." Christine replied.

"I'll go find Meg and finish my packing. Are you staying here?" The older woman asked.

"Yes."

"Ok then." She got up and walked up the stairs. Looking back she was relieved she told Christine. She deserved to know the truth. The rest of his story would have to wait for later.

'_Christine has a lot more surprises heading her way_' Madame Giry thought.


	14. Ghostly Sightings

Thanks for the reviews Fate's Dice Kyre and Mouse in the Opera House.

OK...well, this chapter may be a bit odd to some. But it actually has some spiritual/supernatural elements in it. lol. Yes, you heard right. I'm not sure if it seems corny, but whatever. There will be another chapter like this too. God help this fic.

Adult Language, mild violence, some dark points, etc.

* * *

**Ghostly Sightings**

Raoul returned to his home after dropping the 3 women off at the Opera House. He walked through the parlor to find his mother at the table. She was smiling delightfully at him.

Raoul rolled his eyes and walked past her. A butler walked up to him with his father, The Comte De Chagny.

"Son, I thought it would be best if you went to the next meeting." The older De Chagny said.

"I really don't feel like going to any of those meetings. You know how I hate them."

"But you must train to be the future Comte. You know I won't be around forever."

"I prefer to be a Vicomte in all honesty." Raoul stated.

"There's nobody else who can take my place. I'm afraid it has to be you."

"There are no close cousins or anything?"

"How could you ask something like that?" His mother questioned. "After all those years of teaching and preparing you! Now you just want to give it all up?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Mother."

"That Christine girl has gotten into your head! I know it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Raoul shouted.

"I know she hated this life, I could see it in her eyes. She probably got you to believe you hated it too. That little witch."

"Don't you dare speak of her in that manner! And she did not influence me. I've always felt this way."

"Raoul De Chagny, you are going to that meeting and you're going to be the future Comte De Chagny! And there is nothing anything or anyone can do about it." She walked away without waiting for him to say another word.

"Well she's in one of those moods." His father commented.

"Tell me about it." Raoul said. "What do you think? Is it wrong for me to not want to become the Comte? I mean, I don't want all that responsibility. I want to find someone to share the rest of my life with and grow old with them. Have children, and then even grandchildren. I don't want to worry about all this business stuff."

"No, I guess that's not wrong to want all that. But we will have no one else to pass all our fortune and land to. You are the rightful heir to all of this."

Raoul sighed and gave in, "When is this stupid meeting?"

"This stupid meeting is at 3:00 this afternoon."

Raoul nodded and walked away from his father. He felt bad about pressuring Raoul into a life of stress and politics, but what else could he do?

He knew why his wife was so upset, the thought of all this going to the only other choice made her sick to her stomach. That was the last thing she would ever want to do.

* * *

Christine woke up in the chapel. She was leaning against the wall. The sun was no longer shining through either one of the windows so she figured it was night. 

In the distance she heard a faint solitary violin playing in the walls of the Opera House. She stood up immediately smiling. Running to the other side of the chapel where it seemed to be coming, she listened into the walls to try and hear how far away it was. It didn't seem too close, but possibly an echo of Erik playing in the mazes of the opera house.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian.  
Grant to me you glory.  
Angel of Music, please don't hate me.  
Return to me, my angel._"

The violin stopped and Christine's heart began to race. He may have heard and was coming to the chapel.

She waited there for five minutes but didn't hear from him since.

'_Maybe I'm hallucinating_' she thought.

"Angel?" Christine called out.

Nothing.

"Angel? Are you there?" She tried again.

Still nothing answered her. Christine walked back to where she was before and sat down again.

She put her head on her knees and fell asleep.

* * *

Erik wandered towards the voice heard. He looked into a crack in the wall and saw Christine sleeping against the wall. For the past month he has stayed in his lair without coming out at all. Nobody visited him except for Nadir, whom only visited 3 times. 

"What the hell is she doing here?" Erik grumbled. He was about ready to give up on trying to make her go away.

'_Why was it that when I tried to make her stay she would run to her Vicomte, but now that I pretend I want nothing to do with her she won't go_ _away?_' He thought almost laughing out loud.

Erik walked through the tunnel away from the chapel. He wandered over to the backstage area. He climbed up the cat walks and peered down at the group of people talking. Trying to find Madame Giry he focused on the ballet girls to see if she would appear.

A loud bang came from behind him and actually made him jump. He laughed at himself for being afraid of nothing. The ballet girls looked up towards the catwalk whispering the Phantom may be back.

Another noise echoed from the right. He walked over to the sound to find out what it was but saw nothing. He was above the center of the stage. Erik looked out to the rows of empty seats. Nobody else was there, and nobody was on the catwalks but him.

The sound of something hitting the catwalk was right behind him. He turned around and saw a Punjab Lasso lying there. Erik looked up to where it could have been dropped but he didn't see anyone above him.

Erik picked up the lasso and stared at it.

"No! Please don't!" A man screamed.

Erik turned around so fast he almost fell. He caught himself on the railing. But when he saw the face of Joseph Buquet he did fall over.

Joseph Buquet stood in front of him, a full body apparition, pleading with him. Erik sat in shock. Being a 'ghost' himself he never actually believed in such things. But standing in front of him was the ghost of the man he killed.

Erik couldn't move, but he dropped the lasso.

"Why were you chasing me?" The ghost asked.

Erik didn't respond, though his mouth dropped down.

The man looked out into the crowd but didn't see anyone. "What's going on here? Where's the cast? What happened to the play?"

"What?" Erik finally asked.

"Il Muto! What happened to the play?" Joseph said.

"Dear God."

"What the hell is going on?" The ghost continued. He paused and looked at Erik on the floor. "You're the Opera Ghost! But…why are you just sitting there?"

Erik didn't answer, what could he say to him?

"Wait until the ballet girls get a hold of this." The man said laughing. It finally hit Erik that the man did not know he was dead.

"You can't." Erik said to him.

"Oh, and you're going to stop me?" Joseph laughed. "Some ghost you are."

"I'm not really a ghost." Erik replied.

"Apparently."

"…But _you_ are." Erik continued.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You died ten months ago." Erik stated.

Joseph stood there confused. "What? You're insane!"

"Then what happened to the crowd and the play? You asked me that question moments ago. The play you're referring to was ten months ago."

"Stop lying!"

"Look at the seats and the design of the Opera House." Erik commanded. Joseph did what he said and noticed that the design was similar but very different. The Opera House even seemed bigger.

"How did it happen?" He questioned.

Erik sat there not knowing what to say. "You don't remember?"

"I remember I went to go find you because you interrupted the play, and then I ran into you on the catwalk. And you started chasing me….and." He paused trying to think of what happened next.

After a long pause it hit him, "**YOU! You killed me!**"

Erik was almost about to respond to him but the lasso that was on the ground came flying up and was tossed around his neck. Then ghost used his energy to move Erik up in the air so he couldn't breath.

Madame Giry walked onto the stage and looked out into the empty seats. She smiled and then heard the sound of someone above her. She saw Erik hanging with a noose around his neck.

"Not again! Erik!" Madame Giry yelled and ran to the ladders. She climbed up onto the catwalk and the lasso fell to the ground with Erik. He was coughing hysterically and was gasping for air.

"Why are you doing this again?" She yelled at him.

"I….Jos…lasso…" He breathed harder and continued coughing.

"What are you saying?"

"…ghost." His voice was raspy but she could hear what he said.

"Ghost? What are you talking about?" Madame Giry questioned.

"Buquet!"

Her heart skipped a beat when he said that poor unfortunate man's name. "He's dead."

"I know…he…here."

"He's here? How is that possible?"

"Ghost!" Erik seemed to yell.

She's never seen her friend like this before; he looked scared out of his mind. She knew he was not one for superstitions and was not easily scared. If something he saw scared him then it must have been there.

A piece of scenery fell right next to her leg scaring her half to death. "OK, maybe we should leave, come on Erik." She tried her best to pick him up and helped him down the ladder.

She walked him to her room and helped him to sit down. She ran out to fetch him water. "You stay here Erik, I'll be right back."

After a moment Meg walked into the room with Christine after Madame Giry left.

"Erik!" Christine screeched.

Erik opened his eyes and saw Christine. She became worried when she saw all the color flushed out of his face.

"Erik? Are you ok?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said calmly, his voice still raspy.

Madame Giry walked back in with a cup of water. "Girls? What are you doing here?"

"Christine was in the chapel and I pretty much forced her to come out of there. So we were walking around and stopped by here to see what you were up to." Meg answered.

Madame Giry gave Erik the water and he drank out of the cup. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"What happened?" Christine asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Madame Giry answered. "He's fine, just a bit shook up."

Madame Giry motioned the girls to head back to the dormitories. "Its 10:00, you two should be getting ready for bed." Christine just stared at Erik and didn't move at all.

"Christine? I said you should be getting ready." Madame Giry repeated.

"Oh, ok." She said. Meg grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the room. Madame Giry closed the door and looked to him.

"What exactly happened?"

"He was there."

"Joseph?"

"Yes." Erik answered. "I was in shock. He didn't know he was dead."

"What?" Madame Giry asked.

"It's true. He asked me where was the crowd and the play. I eventually told him that he died ten months ago but at first he didn't believe me. And then he remembered what happened to him." Erik paused. "And then he somehow got a hold of the lasso and made it fly around my neck and then he levitated me in the air."

Madame Giry almost had the look that was saying he was insane. But why would he make something like this up?

"Where'd the lasso come from?"

"I don't know. It fell behind me. I thought someone dropped it."

"Has this ever happen before?" She asked.

"No. But God knows I've had plenty of nightmares from my past. This is the first one that seems to have come true."

She looked at his expression and realized he was serious about everything which worried her.

"You have nightmares about it?"

"Yes, if you killed so many wouldn't you be haunted by it?" Erik snapped. He got up and threw the water on the floor. "Or maybe I'm just a monster and I have no fucking conscience!"

"Erik please, you're over-reacting!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes Erik…you are, and you need to calm down and lower your voice." Madame Giry stated.

"What are your nightmares about?" She asked after a long pause. The silence was eating away at both of them. Erik sat back down in his chair and put his head in his hands.

"The people I've killed. They haunt me."

"What do you mean?"

"They fucking haunt me! Jesus Christ, did I stutter?" He burst out again.

"Erik don't you dare speak to me in that language!" She yelled at him.

"I don't think I've ever had one night of just peaceful dreaming. Never." Erik calmed down.

"Interesting." Madame Giry said.

Erik waited for her to continue but she didn't. "Are you going to tell me what's so interesting about it?"

"No." She said simply.

"Fine." He said and got up heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the lair."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…don't worry; I'm sure there are no monsters down there. Except for me." He said and walked out. He ran into Christine and Meg who were still at the door listening. "Didn't she tell you two to go to bed?"

Meg was slightly frightened by his very demanding voice, but Christine seemed used to it and it didn't faze her.

"We came back to ask her something." Christine lied.

"Right." He said obviously not believing her. He just stared at the both of them and walked past without another word.

Madame Giry walked out and gave them a mean look. "Why didn't you obey my orders?"

Meg was about to speak up but Christine cut her off, "It's my fault Maman! I wanted to know what was wrong with my Angel." Christine continued, "Meg is not to blame for anything. She tried to get me to go back to the dormitories but I refused."

Madame Giry sighed and decided she had done enough yelling for the day. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. But from now on, you two must listen to me. If anything was wrong with Erik I would tell you." She said the last part to Christine.

"Ok." Christine replied.

"Now go on." She said. The two girls turned around and headed back to their beds. Madame Giry walked back into her room and got ready herself. Before lying down she said a quick prayer for Erik. Afterwards she got into bed and went to sleep.


	15. Long Way To Happy

I'm on a roll. Because I'm nervous about the last chapter I'm gonna move right along.

Raoul may be on to something, Practice in the Opera House is complete chaos, more E/C drama, and what the hell is Erik going to do?

Why do I sound like an advertiser? All these questions will be answered in the chapter. The only warnings I should give is some adult language.

* * *

**Long Way To Happy**

Raoul sat at a large table with piles of books on it. He was in the family library looking to find something to do. Since he was bored out of his mind he decided to do some reading on his family and other matters.

He read about how the manor he was in right now was built in 1745 by his great grand-père, Antoine De Chagny. Other papers and books had information about the other plantations the De Chagnys own. Some of the information dated back to the 12th century, which fascinated him.

While Raoul moved some books out of the way an older paper fell down onto the floor along with another book, possibly a journal.

Raoul picked up the paper and noticed it was his family tree. He found his name at the bottom and traced his finger up to his mother and father's section. His father had no brothers or sisters, but his mother had two sisters. It said her parents were the Comte and Comtesse De Bourgogne.

He looked over to his father's side of the family, the De Chagnys. His father's name had a line under it that connected with his mother, and had a small line pointing down to his name. But also right under his father's name was a line pointing to a spot that was whitened out. "_Interesting._" Raoul said in his mind.

Raoul looked down at the journal that also fell. He picked it up and started to read it. Since he was beginning on the first page, he knew he would be there for a while.

* * *

Monsieur Reyer walked onto the stage and looked to the ballet and chorus. 

"I have just received word that our opening opera will be a classic tale of two star-crossed lovers and tragedy. We will be performing Romeo and Juliet."

The ballet girls squealed and the chorus clapped in excitement. Carlotta on the other hand started crying.

Reyer rolled his eyes, "_It's only day one and she's already starting this again!_" He thought.

"Signora, what is the matter?" He asked the leading soprano.

"Ubaldo! My Piangi! He love-ahed dis opera!" The woman screeched.

Though she was annoying, everyone felt bad for her at this point. Christine walked on to the stage with Meg.

"YOU!" Carlotta screamed. "What-ah are you doin here?"

Christine stood frozen in shock as the woman came running towards her like she was about to strike Christine.

"Signora! Please calm down!" Reyer yelled.

"You little bitch! È il vostro difetto Ubaldo Piangi è guasto...he was mah amante! Come la sfida voi viene qui!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I don't understand what you said, but I understand you're angry." Christine began.

"I said that it is your fault he is dead! How dare you come here." Carlotta replied.

"I didn't kill him!" Christine yelled back.

"_Déjà Vu_." She thought in her mind. "_I know I've had a dream similar to this before._"

"Yes, but you're opera ghost did!"

The room got quite when she mentioned the opera ghost. Though they haven't heard anything of him they were still afraid and very careful about uttering his name.

"I had no control over that!" Christine replied almost near tears. "_Oh God!_ _It IS all my fault._"

"Hmm, maybe you're right…." Carlotta said turning around, "It's their fault! And your precious little Vicomte!"

She pointed over to the two managers who were out in the audience seats. Andre fell asleep during their first rehearsal and Firmin was playing solitaire by the table that was previously there for auditions. When she said it was their faults he looked up from his game and walked over towards the stage.

"I've already told you how sorry I am about what happened to Piangi, but we needed to capture the Pha…" Firmin said but was cut short by Carlotta.

"But at what price?" She now took her frustrations out on him. "Because of you're need to capture him the love of mah life is dead!" She said while tears fell down. For once the Facade of the Prima Donna fell and she acted like a truly hurt person.

"My Ubaldo did nothing to any of you." She said calming down, the cast was stunned at this new look of La Carlotta. "He did…nothing to _him_. I lost the one person I ever cared about and for what?" Silence filled the room. "Nothing!" She finished.

"The opera ghost is dead." Firmin reassured her that Piangi didn't die in vain.

"I don't give a damn about that stupid Phantom! I want Piangi back!"

Christine was now hysterical. She looked over to Carlotta giving a sympathetic look and then ran off the stage and towards the chapel.

Carlotta returned her focus to the managers and the conductor. "I cannot sing in this play. It was Piangi's favorite Opera. Mi scusi." She said and walked off the stage.

"Here we go again!" Firmin frustratingly exclaimed.

"Miss Daae may sing it." Reyer said looking over to the one manager.

Carlotta reached the exit and slammed the door which caused Andre to wake up and jump out of his seat.

"Did I miss something?" He asked curiously.

Instead of replying the whole cast glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"We lost our star." Firmin informed him.

"Again?" Andre exclaimed. "That's just great."

* * *

Christine ran into the chapel and fell to the ground. "Why do I still love a …**murderer**?" 

"_He kills without a thought…he murders all that's good_!" She sang.

"I don't kill without a thought, Christine." A voice answered her which caused her to jump.

Christine looked around her but saw nobody in the room. "Did you see Carlotta?" She asked with a harsh tone.

"Yes I did." He replied.

She started to get frustrated. "Show yourself God damn it!" She yelled. Erik didn't reply to her command. The room became silent, but 5 minutes later Erik appeared at the door. Christine became silent and just stared at him. She hated him so much right now, but she was so mesmerized by his presence.

"You asked me to show myself so we can talk to each other. But all you're doing is staring." He paused and walked towards her. Butterflies started to appear in her stomach. "I don't like to be stared at." He continued. His voice was somewhat harsh, but had no emotion in it.

"Why?" She finally found her voice. "How can you stand there and be proud of killing?"

"Proud?" He almost laughed. "What makes you think I'm glad about all the things I've done? That would make it easier for you, wouldn't it? You can blame everything on me and just go back to the Vicomte."

Erik waited for a response from Christine, but received nothing. "You're quick to label me a monster. If you keep tempting me, I may decide to become the monster the world has turned me into."

"I thought maybe you've changed, but now I have realized you won't ever change!" Christine started. "You yell at me for leaving you, but what do you expect? Erik, what did you expect me to do?"

"I don't know." Erik started to calm down.

"Did you think I would stay after what you did?"

"Yes." Erik replied.

She felt her stomach twist, "You make me sick."

"That's not the reason you left." He murmured.

"Oh, so you know the real reason?" She questioned.

"Yes. It's because of my face."

Christine threw her hands up in the air. "For the love of God!" She exclaimed. "You're deformity has nothing to do with this. I've already told you that before."

"It's in my soul that the true distortion lies…" Erik said.

"Exactly." She yelled. That created a pause between the two of them.

"…You have no idea how much that hurts me." He said.

Christine didn't say anything. Erik stood there waiting for her to say anything.

"What can I do to prove to you that I'm not like that anymore?" Erik asked. "How can I show you that I will never kill again? How I feel horrible ever single breath that I take…how horrible I feel about the people I've killed!"

Christine still did not say anything.

"I have nightmares every God damn night!" He was now at the point of yelling. "I'm being haunted -- literally -- for Christ's sake!"

Erik looked to her again but she still looked angry. Apparently she doesn't believe him.

Erik shook his head, "Fine." He walked out the door but turned back to her before walking out. "Just know that I love you, and I always will."

Christine's silence was broken when she heard him say that. Fear began to rise in her, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to kill myself if that's what you think." He replied and walked out before she could ask another question.

He walked through a trap door just outside the chapel. When Christine walked out she didn't see him anywhere. Her first instinct was to go to Madame Giry.

* * *

"Maman!" Christine yelled running through the halls. 

Madame Giry heard her yelling and walked out of her bedroom. "Christine, Mon chéri! Quel est erroné?"

"Erik's up to something. I don't know what, but we must find him!" Christine answered.

"What did he say to you?" The older woman questioned.

"He was angry because I thought he was proud of killing so many people, and he tried to tell me otherwise. But I was so angry, and then he said he was going to prove that he was sorry for everything he did."

"Oh dear." Madame Giry said.

"But then he said he wasn't going to kill himself." Christine continued. Madame Giry stopped and thought of what he could mean.

* * *

Andre and Firmin were in the manager's office discussing what they should do about the starring soprano role. 

"Maybe we should select a different piece." Firmin suggested.

"Or we could re-audition." Andre said.

"And sit there for hours again? I don't think so." Firmin laughed.

"Then we have no choice! We have to let Christine sing."

"But that may bring back 'you know who'."

"Come on now! The Vicomte was right, when were you ever superstitious?" Andre asked.

"Since the Opera House burnt down." Firmin replied in a sarcastic manner.

"Well I'm not afraid of some stupid ghost! We'll let Christine sing the damn part, and then that'll prove to all of you that the ghost is gone!" Andre said triumphantly.

After Andre said that there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Firmin said.

The door opened and Erik appeared into the office, with the mask and cape. Firmin's mouth dropped to the floor and Andre's face whitened immediately.

Firmin looked over to Andre, "As you were saying?"

"Shut up." Andre replied back.

"Gentlemen, I am here to turn myself in."

Firmin and Andre stared at each other with confused looks.

"Get a hold of the police." Erik said.

"…sure." Firmin said slowly.

Andre slowly walked past Erik and motioned two security guards to come to the office.

"Arrest him." Andre demanded. The security guards handcuffed Erik's arms behind his back. One of them laughed when he saw that Erik was wearing a mask.

He took a deep sigh, he knew what may happen if they get curious. And what may happen if they do decide to see what's underneath. He may be sent back to a traveling fair. Memories flooded his mind, and he started to deeply regret this decision.

The two security men guided him outside the opera house and to a carriage.

Andre walked out of the office followed by Firmin.

"I can't believe he just turned himself in." Andre said out loud.

"I know, what was that about?" Firmin questioned

Andre shrugged. "I'm going to go get something to eat."

"Ok. I'll be here paying the bills and such." Firmin said laughing.

Andre walked past the corner and headed out the door to the little Opera Café outside. Madame Giry and Christine appeared from behind a corner. "Do you think they were talking about Erik?" Christine asked Madame Giry.

"I don't know. I hope not." She replied to the young girl.

"Should we go ask Andre?" Christine questioned.

"No, I have an idea."

Firmin walked out the door and saw the two women standing there. "Ladies, can I help you with something?"

"Was it my imagination or was somebody arrested?" Madame Giry asked.

Firmin hesitated for a moment, not sure what to tell them. "Uhhh…yes, some local nutcase was running around in here. He refused to leave so we ordered the security personnel to take him to jail."

"Ok, thank you Monsieur." Madame Giry replied. Firmin nodded to them and walked past.

"We're going to the local jail." The older woman announced to Christine.

"But how do you know it was Erik? He said it was some guy running around."

"Did you see the way he hesitated? He knows both of our connections to the 'Opera Ghost'. Why would he take the chance of telling us?"

"Oh, that's pretty smart." Christine mused.

"It gets better." Madame Giry grabbed her hand and led her out the doors, "follow me."

They walked over to Andre who was outside eating. "Hello Monsieur, may I ask a question?"

"Of course, Madame." Andre replied.

"Who did they arrest just recently?"

Andre paused and thought of what to say. Madame Giry saw this and shot a glance to Christine.

"A thief broke in and tried to steal money from us." He said simply.

"How horrible! Well, I'm glad he was caught. Thank you for your time, we were just wondering what was going on." She replied.

"Anytime." He said smiling.

Madame Giry and Christine turned around and walked away. "Interesting how their stories were different." Madame Giry laughed.

"What do we do now?" Christine asked.

"Get a carriage and go to the nearest police station."

* * *

What will happen next! And old character from Erik's past will appear. Till then, thanks for reading.  



	16. Trouble

What in the world is Erik gonna do? And who is this person from Erik's past? Will Christine and Madame Giry free Erik from jail? Or will they be too late? I still don't know why I'm asking these questions. It makes me sound more corny.

One thing's for certain. Erik's nightmares may come true.

Warnings: The usual; Adult language and violence.

* * *

**Trouble**

Erik sat in the carriage between the two security men. One of the men looked at him and laughed at the fact he was wearing a mask like before. Erik sensed why he was laughing and held back his anger. They reached the police station and one security guard pushed Erik out. Unable to balance himself, Erik fell to the ground. Humiliation and rage was building up in him, but what was he to do at a police station?

They dragged him in and went up to a cop at the front desk. "Monsieur, we have here what is believed to be the Opera Ghost." The cop laughed at his remark and then saw Erik.

"How can you be sure?" He asked.

"He claimed to be him and the managers of the Opera Populaire confirmed it." The other security guard said.

The cop looked towards Erik who was focusing on the ground. "Why are you wearing that mask?"

Erik didn't reply, '_Why do they always have to bring up the God damn mask?_' He thought.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" The cop asked walking towards him.

Erik said nothing. He noticed that the police officer was not taller than him. Actually Erik nearly towered over him, but being bound by the handcuffs made him feel like he was only 3 feet tall.

There were a few other cops watching from a distance. One of them went to the back room to telegraph the Vicomte De Chagny, since he was the one who originally called for the investigation a while back.

The main cop moved closer to Erik and went for his mask. Out of instinct Erik was able to back away from his prying hands. The one security guard tried to hold him down but Erik gathered all his strength and pushed him away. He ran to the door, though he couldn't open it. He was desperate to find a way out.

One of the cops jumped in front of the door. Erik turned around to run in the opposite direction to find another way out. He was stopped by a cop who pushed him into the wall. Other cops gathered around him.

He felt like a cornered animal and was ready to attack any of them who dared come closer.

The main cop walked toward him again. Erik felt rage build up in him once more. He ran towards the man and bent over, ramming into the man's stomach with his shoulders. This impact caused the cop to fall and lose his breath. He laid there clutching his stomach and gasping for air. Erik got up and ran for the door again but was tripped by one of the original security guys. Tons of cops piled on top of him to keep him on the ground.

Flashbacks of his childhood returned to him. Javert first came to his mind. Just the thought of that evil and sick man made him cringe.

They pulled him up and gathered around in a circle. One cop, a taller and stronger cop, walked over to him and pulled off his mask. Erik gasped and tried to duck his face down.

One cop studied the Opera Ghost, "This is him. He fits the description of those witnesses."

Erik gave up on fighting. They picked him up and headed towards a cell.

* * *

"Maman! It's time for rehearsals!" Meg said and laughed. Who knew she would be telling her mother to get ready? 

She walked into the empty room. She looked through it to make sure she wasn't in there. Walking out she realized she hasn't seen Christine either.

Meg ran over to the dormitories which were filled with ballet girls awaiting practice. She looked through the crowd but could not find Christine.

"Meg, is your mother going to start practice or not?" Jammes asked. She was a little older than Meg and was not the nicest of girls to be around. She didn't like Christine or Meg.

"I don't know where she is." Meg answered. She got up on a chair and asked the girls to quite down. "Has anyone seen my mother or Christine?"

They all shook their heads. "Is practice cancelled?" One girl asked.

"I don't know where they're at so I can't say if it is or not." Meg paused when everyone started talking again. "But if she doesn't return in an hour, then I guess it is cancelled." She said after waiting for them to be silent again.

She jumped off the chair and walked out of the dormitories to see if she could find either one of them in the hallways.

* * *

"Do you think they will harm him?" Christine asked. 

"No, they are police officers. They wouldn't harm people." Madame Giry said to calm her down. But she knew that there was the possibility that they wouldn't be so kind to Erik. They were willing to shoot him before during the Don Juan Triumphant performance.

The carriage drove to the nearest police station, but it seemed to be taking too long.

"Can we get there any faster?" Christine asked impatiently to the driver.

"No." He said. His tone was low and mean, obviously in a bad mood.

"Please?" She asked.

"Lady, we'll get there when we get there. Alright?"

Madame Giry stopped Christine from saying anything else. She didn't want to make this driver angry and throw them out.

"Christine, I'm sure he's fine."

"Don't lie to me." Christine said almost bitterly.

"I'm not lying to you." She said. Christine stared at her which caused her to confess, "Ok. I have no way of knowing, but I'm sure he's just in jail and that's it. Nobody's bothering him or anything."

"Yet again this is all my fault." Christine said out loud.

"No it isn't."

"I refused to talk to him…"

Madame Giry cut her off by saying, "Because you know he's a murderer and you shouldn't blame yourself for that."

"But now he's turned himself in because he thinks that's what I want."

"No, he's probably doing this to pay for his sins."

Christine looked out the window and stayed silent throughout the rest of the ride.

* * *

Erik sat there staring out of the cell. The officers still had his mask and he felt extremely vulnerable without it. He had a view from his cells to the main lobby he was just in. This was so they could keep an eye on him. He sat back and wondered what they were going to do to him. 

The door opened and an older and drunken man walked into the room. He was followed by a police officer. The man wore gypsy clothing which shocked Erik. The man looked familiar in a way.

The police officer spoke up. "We caught him trying to do business with a prostitute."

Another police officer walked in through the door with a prostitute.

The drunken man looked towards Erik. Erik hadn't realized that he didn't have his hand covering his face which left him exposed.

"Well If I'll be damned." The man said smiling.

"Monsieur, you will have to pay a fine for your arrest." The main cop said to him.

"Yeah, sure. But can I ask you something in private?" He asked.

"What is it?" The cop asked when they walked away from Erik's view.

"How about a business deal? How much would you want for the deformed guy back there?"

The cop looked surprised by his question. "I'm sorry but prisoners are not for sale."

"Sure, humans shouldn't be for sale. But that guy is not a human." The man paused. "He's the Devil's Child." He said that a little louder which caused Erik to jump.

Wheels turned in Erik's mind. The sound of the man's voice was so familiar. The way he said it…like he advertised it before, a lot like… '_Javert!_' He remembered. '_I thought I killed him_.'

"Good doing business with you Monsieur… what was your name again?" The cop asked.

"Javert." He replied.

'_Dear God, please help me!_' Erik prayed for one of the few times in his life.

The older man came into view and walked over to Erik's cell.

"The Devil's child is all grown up." He smirked. "And things haven't changed much; you're still in a cage!"

The laughter from this man brought fury even Erik has never felt before. He jumped up from his seat and reached his arms outside the cage to try and choke his tormentor.

Javert backed away and smiled. "Not this time! Maybe you should remember to make sure people are really dead before you leave." He laughed.

Erik walked over to a bench in the cell and sat down in defeat.

"It makes you think, doesn't it?" The man started with a sinister smirk, "How we met here again? What are the chances!"

Erik sat there covering his face. He listened to the man but refused to talk to him. '_I'll kill him for good_' He repeated in his mind.

"It almost seems like fate…like God wants you to be mocked at." Javert continued. "You're the son of the devil, the Antichrist!"

"I'm a human being." Erik finally spoke up.

Javert was surprised to hear him speak, he barely ever heard Erik when he was little. There were times where he would catch him singing something though.

"Now who told you a lie like that?"

Erik silenced himself, all his life he was made to believe he was a monster. He wanted to stand up for himself, but how could he?

"It's clear to me that I'm just doing God's will. You must be captured before you bring about the end of the world."

Javert signaled 10 cops to assist him in capturing Erik. "I actually have a show in a couple of hours, even though we haven't advertised you, we'll put you on display as soon as possible."

Erik gasped and charged towards the bars reaching out to grasp at the man's throat again. He was furious with the drunken man but his arms couldn't reach him.

"God damn you." Erik yelled.

"You're going back where you belong." Javert laughed with an evil tone. "My main attraction is back…and he'll make his triumphant return this afternoon."

"No!" Erik yelled in horror.

"Get him handcuffed again and everyone hold on to him. The fair is only 6 miles away, this won't take very long!" Javert laughed again. He stared into Erik's eyes and showed no remorse.

* * *

Meg walked into the manager's office. "Have you seen my mother?" 

"Yes, she left with Christine in a carriage. I don't know where they went though." Andre answered.

"She left?" Meg was shocked. Why would her mother leave when they had practice?

Andre shook his head and Meg thanked him for his time. She ran out the office and headed to the one place she thought they may go.

* * *

"Sir, you have a telegraph!" A butler announced. 

Raoul was reading the journal he found. It belonged to his father when he was younger, before he met Raoul's mother. Raoul put down the book and went to the butler who held the telegraph in his hand.

"What?" He questioned after reading it. "Why is he in jail, has he committed another crime? Did he harm anyone? Did he harm Christine?"

"Sir, please calm down. I cannot say why he is in jail because I don't know."

"My God, I must find out!" Raoul yelled and ran out of the library room. He ran to the front door and opened it quickly. Outside the door he found a nervous Meg Giry standing there.

"Meg? What's wrong?"

"Is Maman or Christine here?"

"No…I was just going to look for them." Raoul stated.

"Why were you going to look for them?"

"I thought they might be hurt."

"Why would you think that?" She questioned.

"Because of this." He handed her the letter.

"The jail!" She proclaimed.

"What about the jail?"

"That's where they're going!" Meg said and pulled Raoul to run with her back to the carriage. Without any more questioning he went with her. Once they got in she ordered the driver to go to the nearest jail.

"I don't understand." Raoul said.

"Monsieur Andre told me that Maman and Christine left in a carriage. They wouldn't do that unless they had a really good reason, because we're missing the first day of ballet practice." She began. "If the Phantom was put in jail… that must be where they went."

"So they're not hurt?"

"No."

"Good." Raoul was relieved but then questioned the situation again. "Why was the Phantom captured then?"

"I don't know."

She stared at Raoul who still looked uneasy about everything.

"It's really sweet how you still care about her." She said changing the subject.

Raoul looked over towards Meg and smiled. "Of course I care."

"I know. It's just that most guys would never want to talk to a girl again if she broke it off with him."

"I wouldn't do that to Christine. I'll always be here for her when she needs help." Raoul paused. "…I'll be here for all of you." He finished.

Meg smiled back at him and then turned to look out the window.

* * *

Madame Giry and Christine arrived at the police station. They ran into the building and ran to the front desk. 

"Excuse me, we would like to know if there was someone arrested today that was brought here?" Madame Giry asked.

"Only three people were arrested today, a prostitute and two guys. But they're both gone."

"Gone where?"

He didn't answer her question. Instead he went back to his paper work.

"Was one of them the so called 'Opera Ghost'?" She asked.

She got his attention and he nodded his head.

"Oh, so you let him go?" Christine jumped into the conversation.

"I guess you could say that." One of the cops laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" Madame Giry questioned.

"The Opera Ghost was bought by some gypsy fellow who was also arrested today."

Madame Giry's heart nearly stopped. Christine saw the fear that overcame the woman.

"What was the man's name?" She asked while praying in her head.

"Javert…or something like that."

Madame Giry gasped and her hand went up to her mouth. Tears soon threatened to fall from her eyes. The world seemed to turn black and she became dizzy. Christine held her up when she realized something was wrong.

"Maman!" Christine cried.

Madame Giry nearly fainted but Christine still was holding on to her. "Maman, are you ok?" Christine asked.

"I'm fine, dear." She said regaining her composure. She turned her attention to the cop who was in charge. "You have no idea what you've done!"


	17. Karma

I'm gonna be nice and update earlier than expected. So you better update you fic Mouse. lol...that's a cool nickname.

Thank you for the reviews Mouse and Glinda :-)

More stupid advertising: How will they find Erik? How will they get him back? What is Javert planning? Will Erik ever stop being difficult? Probably not.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Learn to be Lonely." The song was written by Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber, Charles Hart and Richard Stilgoe...so it belongs to them, and not me. Obviously.

* * *

**Karma**

Raoul and Meg raced out of the carriage. Outside on the ground was Christine and Madame Giry. Christine was kneeling next to the woman she thought of as her mother, she had her hand on the older woman's shoulder to try and comfort her. Madame Giry was sitting down with her face in her hands crying hysterically. Meg ran to her mother to find out what was wrong. Raoul trailed over with her.

"What's going on?" He asked Christine.

"I'm not sure, someone's got Erik."

"Erik as in…_him_?"

Christine nodded her head, "Someone's bought him or something. Madame Giry won't tell me who he is. But from the looks of it, it's not good."

Raoul turned his attention to the woman crying on the ground. He took a deep breath and asked her who this person was.

"Javert! He can't be alive. I saw him….I saw Erik… he was dead I tell you!" Madame Giry was shouting things out which didn't make sense to them.

"Who is Javert?" Raoul asked.

"Javert…he'll kill Erik. He'll …kill his spirit. He'll kill what's left of him."

Christine looked to Meg hoping she would know what her mother was talking about but Meg shrugged. She hadn't the slightest clue what her mother was talking about.

Raoul walked into the police station.

"Vicomte! Great news! We caught the…" The cop began.

"Where did a man named Javert take him?" Raoul cut off the cop.

"I'm sorry monsieur, but I don't know where they went to."

"Why did you sell a prisoner to begin with?"

"Well he offered a great amount of money. Besides, that thing shouldn't be treated like a human. I would agree that people shouldn't be sold…but he's not a person!"

Christine heard the cop talking about Erik. She stormed over to the cop and punched him.

"Christine!" Raoul exclaimed. "You could be arrested for that!"

"I don't care." She said. Then she directed her attention to the cop, "how dare you!"

"Miss, I suggest that you leave immediately before I am forced to arrest you."

"Where did he take him?" She demanded.

"To the traveling fair." He said. Christine's heart nearly stopped. She remembered Madame Giry telling her about Erik's childhood. She realized who Javert must be.

She stared at Raoul, "We must go." He looked at her and agreed.

"Thank you for telling us officer." He said.

Raoul opened the door for her and they both walked out. "He took him to a fair." Raoul said out loud to Madame Giry and Meg.

"We must hurry then." Meg spoke up.

Meg noticed blood on Christine's knuckles. "Uhhh…Christine?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your hand kind of…bloody?"

Christine looked at her knuckles. "Oh. I got angry."

Meg gave her a scared look and said, "Ok then."

"She punched the cop." Raoul informed Meg.

"Well, that's certainly interesting." Meg said.

"We don't have much time." Christine reminded them.

"…Right" Meg said. "Come on mom."

They all helped Madame Giry up from the road and got into a carriage. They ordered the driver to go to the nearest fair grounds.

* * *

Javert pushed Erik into the cage. Other gypsy members fought with Erik but managed to tie him up in chains. When they were done they left Javert with him. He gave Erik another sick smile. 

"I'll fucking kill you! I swear to God I will." Erik finally managed to say.

"I'd like to see you try. But you can't because…you're a little tied up at the moment, aren't ya?"

Javert paused, "The Opera Ghost, eh? You know…I heard so much about you but I never made the connection. But now it's so obvious!"

Erik stared outside the cage which had a cover over it. There was a hole in the cover which he was able to peek out of. He prayed to find Madame Giry out there to save him again. But he prayed Christine would not appear… he did not want her to see this.

"Quit dreaming of living amongst normal people! You know it's not gonna happen. This is where you belong."

Javert left him to attend to the audience coming over to his tent. He heard him announcing to the crowd that they would have a surprise by the end of his section of the show. Erik knew his fate would be sealed in about 15 minutes. And he started to believe the drunken gypsy's words. '_Maybe it's about time to face the music_.' He thought.

He remembered a song his mother would always sing to him. He started to sing it to himself after Javert was done talking to the crowd.

"_Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness  
Who will be there for you?  
Comfort and care for you?  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion  
Ever dreamed, out in the world  
There are arms to hold you?  
You've always known  
Your heart was on its own  
So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn how to love  
Life that is lived alone  
Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived  
Life can be loved…_

_Alone._"

There were very few times in his life where he cried so hard. This was one of those times. Years of angst and sadness was built up in him. He completely let go.

* * *

The four of them rushed through the crowds. Madame Giry stopped to ask a young gypsy girl for Javert's tent. She pointed them in the direction of the tent. When they entered Madame Giry had to pause and breathe. She told Christine she had to prepare herself just in case. Christine wasn't too sure what she meant by it but knew it wasn't good. 

"Where is he?" She asked the older woman.

"I don't know." The butterflies in her stomach grew by the second. Seeing Madame Giry nervous made her more anxious than ever before.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen, a special treat." Javert announced.

"God in heaven!" Madame Giry gasped when she knew this was it.

Christine looked towards her and cried. She got the message of what might be behind the cover of that cage. '_God, please don't let it be him_.'

"Years ago I had a young creature who was displayed to audiences all over this great continent! A creature, so disgusting but yet he looked so young…unable to harm anyone. That is, until he tried to kill me."

The crowd gasped. He smiled and continued, "A monster that was in the package of a small child. But not just any child, Ladies and Gentlemen, a child of the devil himself!"

The electricity in the air was intense, the audience was eager to hear more. Christine grew more nervous about everything.

She grabbed Meg's hand, "What do we do?"

"I don't know Christine." Meg replied softly.

"A monster that got away! His name was the Devil's Child, but now he is back. All grown up. Ready to do his father's work in destroying the world. He started his destruction in a building, yes you all have heard the scandal of none other than….The Phantom of the Opera!" He yelled.

The crowd buzzed in excitement, the thought of the captured Opera Ghost really got their attentions.

"The Opera Ghost and the Devil's Child are one in the same. He is essence of everything evil in this world, he is the antichrist, and he is a monster!" Javert ordered the other gypsies to unveil the cage. When they did Erik was shown hanging by chains. Christine let out a cry when she saw her former tutor hanging in the cage. He was beaten and bruised already, and he had the look of defeat. That was a feature she rarely saw in him. Javert walked into the cage with a whip and some sort of cane. He smiled at the defenseless man, "I'm going to enjoy this." He walked up to him and pulled back his hair. "Witness the face of evil."

Madame Giry fell to the ground in tears. Christine ran over to her. "We must help him."

Madame Giry stared at the cage, "I'll kill that man." She said with a fury Christine has never seen in her.

Javert held up the long cane to the crowd. "Who here believes the antichrist must be taught a lesson?" The crowd replied back with cheers. He laughed and smiled at Erik again. He hit him in the side of the stomach with the cane. The noise of his beating echoed off his body and into the crowd.

"No!" Christine screamed.

Erik looked up and saw her. In that one moment their eyes met. She saw the hurt in Erik's eyes, the pain she felt from him made her want to die. How could these people be laughing? Even Raoul looked disturbed by what was going on. Meg too was crying for the poor man in the cage. They were the only ones not cheering as Erik got hit mercilessly. Time seemed to slow down in those seconds of his beating. Christine felt powerless. She was unable to move, not able to do anything about it. She walked towards the cage trying to look Erik in the eyes, to give him some sort of hope. She looked up at him and noticed his body was a bloody mess. His eyes held all the sadness of the world.

Javert threw down the cane and found a whip. He started hitting Erik with it which caused more blood to shed. The stinging sensation coursed through his body. Memories of his childhood came back to him. In that one moment he just wanted to die.

He still had marks on his back from his childhood, Javert wanted to reopen those wounds along with the mental and emotional ones. Erik screamed in pain as the evil man continued his torture. "Christine…" He cried.

Christine was pushed back by the wild crowd. Meg pulled her over to them again, "How do we stop it?"

"I don't know…these people are getting a little too wild." Christine answered.

The crowd chanted for more so Javert started to physically abuse him more by kicking Erik and punching him. He was defenseless. '_I deserve it, I'm a monster._' He told himself.

He looked out into the crowd and saw Christine making her way towards the cage again. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd and blocked their view. Madame Giry ran behind the cage to try and talk with Erik.

Javert looked down at the girl, "Move out of the way."

"No!" She screamed. "You are all sick people to think this is entertaining. This is a human being, not a monster!"

"He is the devil's child." Javert informed her.

Christine turned around to face Erik's master. "I hope you rot in hell for this." Her tone was of disgust. She looked him in the eye but saw no remorse or regret.

"Christine…" Erik whispered. Her heart broke when she heard him.

"Erik…" She cried. She reached for him in the cage. Seeing him like this was torture for her.

Raoul walked forward. "You seem like a business man, how much are you willing to sell him for?"

Christine looked over to Raoul in shock. She smiled at him and then looked back to Javert.

"He's not for sale."

"I'll pay 1,000 francs." Raoul said.

"No deal." The crowd soon began to leave when they realized the show was pretty much over.

"5,000 francs."

Javert paused and smiled, "Nope."

"Name the price and I'll pay it." Raoul replied.

"10,000 francs." He smiled.

"Fine." Raoul pulled out his wallet and offered him the money. "But first let him go."

Christine couldn't believe her ears, but she thanked God for Raoul.

Javert looked over to the beaten man and grabbed his keys. "It's a shame; I was only doing God's will." He stated out loud. He walked over to the chains Erik was in and unlocked them.

"No, monsieur. What you where doing was the will of the devil. No one deserves to be treated like this." Madame Giry said.

Javert picked Erik up and threw him out of the cage and onto the floor. Christine ran over to him and hugged his limp body.

"I'm so sorry." She cried while hugging him. She buried her face into his chest.

Raoul walked over to the man and offered him the money. But before he could Madame Giry came up from behind Javert with a rope. She started choking him from behind. Meg's eyes widened. "Maman!" She yelled.

Christine looked up and saw the woman strangling him. She didn't think Madame Giry was doing anything wrong. In all honesty, Christine wished to kill him too in that instant. Erik woke up and saw Madame Giry choking the man. He eventually got up and walked over to them. Erik motioned her to stop and she did. Erik felt hatred boil up in him again. He looked at the drunken gypsy who was lying down. Erik started to punch the man who beat him for so many years. He started punching him left and right non stop.

"You God damn bastard!" He said in between punches. "I hope you rot in hell you sick son of a bitch!" He was to the point of screaming in the man's face but no one bothered to stop him.

After a minute of this Erik became exhausted and fell to the ground next to the man. He started crying again while everyone else could only stand there and watch. Christine walked over to him and held him in her arms. She kissed him on the head and told him it was ok. She rocked him back and forth like a child. She felt the need to nurture him and protect him from the world. She figured that was probably how Madame Giry felt when she was younger. After seeing Erik like that she started to understand his mindset. She once asked what kind of life had he known, but she never imagined it like this.

He felt safe in her arms as he rested his head against her chest. Erik just let go of everything he felt. Years of sadness came out again, and he couldn't help it. He hated to cry for he saw it as a sign of weakness but it was almost inevitable. Resting against her as she swayed him back and forth was comforting. He felt loved, but at the same time it scared him.

* * *

He was in Madame Giry's bed sleeping. Nightmares of his past plagued him, his childhood memories would not leave him a lone, and his ghosts wouldn't stop haunting him. Erik dreamed of something that never actually happened, but it might as well have… 

_He was a young boy again, around the age of 7. He was already used to this abusive lifestyle. He already accepted his fate at such a young age. The crowds cheered for more when he was being beaten. He reached for his monkey doll. His only friend was a stuffed monkey with symbols on its hands. "Learn to be lonely…" The boy sang to himself. He looked up to the crowd and saw his mother. His eyes lit up in hope that his mother had returned for him. "Maman!" He yelled. "Help please, maman…help!" Javert kept beating him and his mother watched. "…maman, please!" _

_"Don't call me that, I am not you're mother!" She yelled wickedly. "You're just a little demon." She spat out like venom. _

_"Mommy! Don't leave me…" He cried._

Erik woke up from his dream and saw Christine sitting by his bed. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"No." He answered.

"What happened with your maman?"

Erik looked up at her in sudden anger. "It's none of your damn business. Now get the hell out of here!"

"Erik please, I'm sorry. I just wanted to know."

"You know too much already." He said staring in her deep brown eyes. She looked like she shed one too many tears within the day, but it seemed her eyes were filled with more.

"Seeing you like that….it killed me inside." She whispered. "Did he take off your mask often in front of the crowd?"

"Every time." He replied. "Ring any bells?" He asked coldly while thinking about the night of Don Juan Triumphant.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea." She said shaking her head.

"Well now you know. It's too late for pity and regret, Christine." He said. "You've already past the point of no return."

"I don't understand you." She said getting up in disbelief. "I do everything I can to help you, and you push me away. Why do you do that? Why Erik?"

"I don't want to love you anymore. You always hurt me in the end."

"I won't hurt you, I love you." She cried.

He shook his head, "It's too late." She stared at him for five seconds and then made her exit. Erik got up from the bed. He refused to be cared for by Madame Giry.

Erik walked out the door and returned back to the darkness where he belonged.


	18. Phantoms of the Past

Wow...I was finally allowed to upload my documents. Thanks to all who review...only 2 people, but that's alright. You guys are my heros.

This chapter is one of those weird spiritual/supernatural element ones. Please bare with me...lol. Slight cursing, that's about it on the warning.

**Preview**: Rehersals and mayhem. And Erik has a new secret.

**Disclaimer**: Romeo and Juliet song belongs to Charles Gounod. The english translation was taken from a site but I dont remember the link. So the translation wasn't my work either.

* * *

**Phantoms of the Past**

"Ok everyone…" Monsieur Reyer yelled. "Please can I have your attention..."

The crowd still chatted away. The ballet girls were ready for practice and the chorus decided to start anyway which caused more chaos in the Opera House. But it still seemed empty without Carlotta screeching her head off. Christine was informed that she would play the role of Juliet. She wasn't sure on singing again since she hasn't had any training since the night before Il Muto.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…." He yelled louder. "PLEASE!"

The crowd still talked to each other and sang.

"I give up." Reyer said throwing his papers in the air.

Madame Giry laughed and came up to him, "We all know you missed this."

"Oh, of course. I don't know how I could live without it." He said in a sarcastic manner. They both laughed but Madame Giry stopped when she saw something fly down from the rafters.

"I'll be right back." She said and walked over to the small paper. It was an envelope with a red skull on it. She almost laughed out loud when she saw it.

Andre and Firmin walked onto the stage to talk to Reyer about the new play. Madame Giry walked over to them and held out the note.

"Jesus, Mary, and Sweet Joseph! You have got to be kidding me." Andre said as soon as he saw the note.

Firmin laughed, "Just great."

Madame Giry opened the letter and smiled. "It simply says: _I'm back. From your _**_eternal_**_ obedient servant, O.G._"

"Let me guess, he wants box five empty…" Andre said.

"_P.S._" Madame Giry cut him off by continuing the letter, "_You know my orders of box five._" She shot a glance over to Andre. "_I also remind you that my salary is due, and you owe me another 20,000 francs from the last time you didn't pay me_."

Firmin rolled his eyes. "Of course he wants money."

Reyer was in the background still trying to get everyone's attention. Madame Giry helped him out by hitting her cane against the floor and wall. The crowd started to calm down.

"Thank you Madame." He said. "Now, please can we rehearse properly? Ok. Now the chorus has had practice with this piece already but the ballet hasn't started yet. So Madame Giry I'm sure you'll be right on that."

She shook her head and motioned the girls to go over to the back to practice some dancing moves and to stretch.

"Ok, now Chorus if you would please move to the side while I get the main cast out in front."

They did as they were told and Christine walked with others to the front.

"I know Signor Francesco Tamagno, our new leading tenor, has already rehearsed his part." Reyer pointed out. "Now Mademoiselle Daae, you have not performed your part yet, have you?"

"No Monsieur I have not." She replied.

"Have you practiced it though?"

"Yes I have briefly looked over the work." She answered.

"Ok well I would like to start with your parts in the opera. How about the Aria from Act I, where Juliet is singing of living in her dreams where it is eternally spring."

Christine nodded and begun the aria.

"_I want to live  
In this dream which intoxicates me  
This day still, Sweet flame  
I keep you in my soul  
Like a treasure!  
I want to live……I want to live!  
This intoxication of youth  
Lasts, alas, only for one day!  
Then comes the hour when one weeps.  
Far from the morose winter  
Let me, let me slumber  
And inhale the rose,  
Before plucking its petals.  
Ah! - Ah! - Ah!  
Sweet flame! Stay in my soul.  
Like a sweet treasure  
For a long time still.  
Ah! - Like a treasure  
For a long time still._"

When she was finished everyone applauded her performance. But she felt nothing, she knew that this wasn't her best performance and she knew the reason why.

"Brava! Well done, Mademoiselle!" Reyer exclaimed.

"Thank you." Christine said with some disappointment in her voice. She looked towards Madame Giry for approval. Madame Giry already told the girls to warm up and was watching Christine sing.

She smiled to the young soprano, "Very good, My Dear."

* * *

Erik listened to the performance from above. He knew she was doing great, but not as good as she can be. She had a lot more potential. But thoughts of teaching her again disappeared when Erik remembered all that has happened so far. '_It was her decision to leave, and now she has to face the consequences'._

Being on the catwalk made him nervous because of his past encounter with the ghost of Joseph Buquet. But Erik was a rational man. He didn't believe in God or religion, or so he told himself. He doesn't believe in ghosts or the supernatural. He came to the conclusion that his mind was playing tricks on him. Though Joseph wasn't the first 'ghost' that had come back to haunt him. Many times he had dreams of the people he killed in Persia for the Shah. A few times he could have sworn he saw them face to face, but this was the first to get physical with him.

'_Is that even possible?_' He questioned. '_Can a ghost physically harm you?_' He shook the thoughts out of his mind. Erik had been on the rafters for an hour and nothing has happened yet. He laughed at his irrational fears and climbed down to the backstage area.

He headed towards a trap door when something caught his eye to the left of him. He saw a replica of the Don Juan mask he wore by the curtains. '_Maybe it's the one Christine ripped off._'

A rope fell behind him. Erik looked down at the noose lying right beside his foot. "Not again." He said out loud.

When Erik looked up he saw no one above him. "Just my imagination." He said to himself.

Movement from behind the curtain appeared. Erik ducked down in the shadows making sure whoever was behind the curtain wouldn't see him if they came out. But after a minute of waiting no one went through. He got up and walked towards the curtains. He took a moment and reached out to it. Quickly he opened the curtain and looked behind them. No one was there.

He walked through and looked around. '_I need to get some sleep._' He thought to himself. Erik laughed again at his silliness but his laughter stopped when he realized where he was. This was the spot where he killed Ubaldo Piangi. "Shit."

Suddenly a backdrop fell next to him. Erik jumped away in time. He heard a crowd of people heading towards the area. Erik got up and ran away to a hiding spot.

"What in the world?" Andre said as he walked through the curtain. He noticed the backdrop and thought of only one person -- one thing that would do this.

"I guess the ghost really is back." Firmin stated. Madame Giry walked past them.

"How do you know it was the ghost, it could have been something else." She said.

"Yeah and maybe something else burned down the opera house!" Firmin laughed. "We all know his tricks! Andre, don't you remember what happened to La Carlotta when we first came here?"

When he finished his sentence a gas lamp close to them blew up.

"What the hell?" Andre exclaimed.

Firmin now looked frustrated. "We know that you have connections with him. If you know what's good for you and your daughter's careers then I would suggest you tell him to knock it the hell off!"

Madame Giry held her ground and kept her chin up. "Monsieur, I don't know what you're ranting about."

"You know damn well!" He yelled but Andre stopped him from continuing.

"Come on Firmin, let's all talk about this later." He said becoming the mediator. After Firmin stormed off to his office Andre looked to Madame Giry. "Listen, please give him that message! I am not forcing you to do so, or threatening your career. But if you know what's best for all these people you would do well to tell him we are not going to take this anymore."

She gave a slight nod and walked away. Once Andre left Erik came out of hiding. '_Who the hell do they think they are? I didn't do any of that stuff!_'

A voice then appeared out of no where.

"_Here's my hat, my cloak and sword. Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh_." The phrase was soon followed by a laugh. The figure of Piangi walked through the curtain.

"What the hell?" Erik said out loud.

In front of Erik was the ghost of Ubaldo Piangi.

Erik stood still and looked around. He didn't want to talk out loud in fear of someone seeing him talking to nothing. "You're not real." Erik stated.

Piangi hovered from the ground. He stayed in one spot looking at Erik with bloodshot eyes.

He closed his eyes and tried to block out the ghost. '_It's just my imagination. My conscience is coming back to haunt me. That's all…there is no ghost haunting me, just my conscience._'

"Why?" He heard the Italian man ask. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing." Erik replied.

"I had dreams, Monsieur Le Fantome! I dreamed of living my life with Carlotta! The week after the performance was our 3 year anniversary! I dreamed of having kids, and growing old with her! But you…. you ruined it! You ruined my dreams!"

Erik fell to the ground. The state of mind he was in was making him think he was crazy.

"Why did you have to kill me? Was it really necessary?" Piangi continued.

"I'm sorry!" Erik finally yelled. "If I could go back I would change everything! I've felt guilty everyday for everything I've done. I've tried to kill myself in redemption, I've turned myself in! I gave up my love…because I'm not worthy. I'm not worthy because of what I've done. I'm not worthy to live. And If I could I would take it back in a second."

Piangi just stared at the man on the floor. "I hope for your sake you find redemption."

"Why would you care about mine?" Erik asked.

"You won't live a good life like this." Piangi stated. Erik sat with a confused look on his face.

"I've come to terms with my fate and that everything happens for a reason." Piangi sighed. "My dreams were not meant to be. But I do know that my death will bring about a change in you."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know." He said simply and then continued, "I also know that I must move on from this Opera House and move on to the other side. But I wanted to be sure that my love, Carlotta, will be ok."

He paused before continuing. He looked down to Erik with a serious face. "I'm going to leave soon. But you must promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Erik asked.

"Stop picking on my love, Carlotta. No more backdrops and sprays that messes up the vocal chords. No more tricks."

Erik nodded his head in understanding. "Of course."

"And let her be a star, please. You have no idea how much she loves the stage." Piangi paused. "Don't worry; my death will change her as much as it will change you. She won't take anything for granted and she won't be a stuck up Prima Donna anymore." He laughed and had a sad look in his eyes. Erik knew that look himself. The need to just speak to the one you love. Just to hold her one more time.

"I really am sorry." Erik repeated.

The older Italian man smiled and added, "Believe it or not, you should always forgive people for the things they have done." Piangi looked off into the distance. He saw a blindingly beautiful white light.

"That's my cue to leave." Piangi said. He then turned away and disappeared. It felt as though a thousand pound weight had been lifted off Erik's shoulders. He let out a sigh of relief. Erik then headed to the chapel. His ideas on religion and the afterlife changed a bit.

* * *

Christine walked off the stage after a long practice. She walked over to Madame Giry who was picking up things after the girls. 

"What was that loud noise earlier that everyone went to go check out?"

"Oh, just a backdrop that fell." Madame Giry replied. Christine looked concern but Madame Giry dismissed it. "It was most likely an accident."

"Since when has anything in this Opera House been an 'accident'?" Christine said.

Madame Giry thought about it and agreed. "Even if he did have something to do with it, he didn't harm anyone. I don't see what the point in it was."

Christine nodded and then asked to be excused. Madame Giry continued to get the ballet girls to clean up and to go back to the dormitories. Christine headed to the chapel to pray to her father. She walked threw the long hallways and headed past the dormitories to the small gothic chapel.

* * *

Erik sat in the spot where Christine always did. If it helped her then maybe it would help him. He heard someone heading down the hallway. Erik got up and walked out the door of the chapel and walked into a hidden door just in time. Christine walked past without noticing he was there. He went through the maze to where he would always sit to talk to her and give her lessons. 

Christine walked up to the candles and lit one for her father like usual. She stared at his picture. Tears formed in her eyes as she stared. "I've failed you father." Christine said softly.

"But I wouldn't have failed if you actually sent me an angel! Not a Phantom." She cried. "Why would you do that papa…how could you lie to me like that?"

She sat in silence awaiting an answer that would never come. "Why didn't you keep your promise?"

Silence flooded the room again and Christine became outraged. "You're a liar!" She screamed at the picture. Erik witnessed all of this and left his hiding spot, he went back through the tunnels, he went out the hidden door, and into the chapel.

"Don't call your father a liar, Christine." He whispered. She turned around to him. Her face was wet from tears, and she was sobbing.

"Why are you so upset?" He asked.

"I failed. I'm not good at all!" She cried.

"What are you talking about? You were great."

Christine was shocked. "You heard me?"

"Yes, and you were good." He replied. She gave a light smile. But it soon disappeared.

"Why did you lie to me?" She now asked him.

Erik became uneasy. "…Christine."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"It's complicated." Erik replied.

"Well you better explain because I have a right to know!"

"Fine." After a moment Erik started. "…When I was younger, around the age of 9, Madame Giry brought me here. I became bored living underneath the Opera House with no one to talk to. I occasionally talked to Madame Giry and construction workers. That was because they were planning on adding on and remodeling the Opera House and they wanted to use my sketches."

"…Wait….What?" She gasped. "You designed the Opera House?"

"Well not all of it. I designed the interior and the additions that were added on then. But that's not the point I'm trying to get at. I had very few connections, but one day Madame Giry told me about a great musician residing in the Opera House. This person was a genius of their art, and I heard them! I wished to share my knowledge with them, and to teach them new things. Imagine a 10 year old boy teaching an adult." Erik laughed. "We became good friends though. He respected me a lot, and we had many great discussions. But when I was 12 years old I left the Opera House in search of a new life. I never talked to this person face to face again."

"What happened?" She asked.

"I came back to the Opera House at age 21 and I heard that while I was gone my friend married his sweetheart, who was a chorus singer in the Opera House. And that they had a beautiful and healthy baby girl named Christine."

Christine paused and her eyes grew wide. "Oh my God."

"But good news turned bad and I found out that he had lost his wife, and he himself was on his deathbed. I wrote to him many times. Madame Giry would visit your house often, right?"

Christine shook her head in reply.

"Well she would bring the letters to him."

"Wait a minute!" Christine exclaimed, "I remember when I was younger Madame Giry came over and left a note on the counter. I walked over to see who it was from and on the front it said…Erik! Oh my God." Flashbacks flooded Christine's mind.

_She remembered playing in the living room when Madame Giry came to visit. She put the note down on the counter and walked into Christine's father's room. Christine grew curious and went over to see who the letter was from. _

_"Erik." The younger girl sounded out the word._

_"No my dear, that is for your father." Madame Giry returned from the room. The older woman took the note and went to put it by her father's bed._

Erik laughed. "And he wrote back to every one of my letters. He told me so much about you. It was actually almost all he wrote about. He rarely wrote about his own well being."

Christine smiled and felt tears forming again.

"He told me how you went into a depression, almost like you knew what was to come. Gustave cared so much about you. He was so worried about what you would be like after his death. That's when he came up with the idea of the Angel of Music." He paused realizing Christine was crying. He handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you." She said with a slight laugh.

"He asked me to teach you and I was honored. But I didn't know how to teach you because of the fact that I wear a mask. I would've preferred teaching from behind the walls like I did. And I didn't know how I could do such a thing without scaring you. He told me that he wanted to make your life brighter by bringing your dreams to life. He told me of the Angel of Music and said it would be perfect. At first I wasn't too thrilled about the idea but it was his last request."

"I'm sorry I accused both of you of being liars."

"It's ok. I need to say…" Erik paused, "…I'm sorry for saying all those things about you're father not being in heaven because there is no heaven or God. That's not true. I know he's watching over you and he's proud."

Christine smiled and hugged Erik suddenly.

Erik stared at her; she seemed to liven up a little bit since he told her the truth. "I didn't know what to do though. When you got older I didn't know how to tell you the truth. It's like I already past the point of no return." He continued, "…and then I…" He stopped himself. He wanted to say that he fell in love with her but he refused to do so.

"You what?" She questioned.

"Nothing. If you ever want to read the letters your father sent me you can ask."

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed.

Erik smiled and got up. He made his exit through the chapel door but Christine called out to him. "Wait. May I please see them now?"

Erik stopped and turned around. He replied, "I'll go get them in the lair. I'll be right back." Christine was about to suggest she go with him but he already left.


	19. Unspoken Secrets

I wanted to post this new chapter with the other one I just posted. Why? Cause I want to.

**Preview**:Awwww...I see some R/M coming into the story. Also Christine reads a letter from her father, and talks with Erik.

No warnings, at least I don't think so.

* * *

**Unspoken Secrets**

Raoul sat in the family parlor with other nobleman. They were discussing politics and money, the normal things a Comte would regularly discuss. Raoul slouched back into the leather chair and zoned in and out of the conversations. He kept thinking about going back to reading his father's journal. He knew it was wrong but he was very interested in the man he barely knew. The group of older men chatted while drinking brandy and smoking cigars, on the other hand Raoul was staring at the rug on the floor. He was almost literally bored out of his mind.

The hour past and the meeting was over. The current Comte De Chagny wished everyone a safe trip home.

"Raoul, darling, you were very quiet this evening." His mother stated.

"I'm tired I guess." He lied. "But I do believe I promised to visit the Opera House about financial business."

"That's my boy!" His father exclaimed and put an arm around his shoulder. Raoul gave a slight smile then dismissed himself.

* * *

The horse and buggy rode up to the front of the Opera House. Raoul walked up the stairs and into the building. He marveled at the design of the interior and the stage. The new chandelier was just installed and really made the Opera House complete. It looked nothing like the former one, but after all the money they spent to repair the Opera House it was the best they could do. Though it was an exquisite chandelier, it just didn't compare to the older one. 

"Vicomte! To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Madame Giry greeted him. Meg was standing behind her with a handful of what looked like the ballet costumes.

"Ah, Madame Giry and Meg. I am here for a visit. But tell me, how are you two doing?" Raoul asked.

"We are doing quite well. The production and everything is going according to plan." Madame Giry answered.

"That's good." Raoul started, "How is Christine?"

"She's doing well." Meg answered.

"And how about…"

"Erik is doing fine too." Madame Giry cut him off. "We really appreciated your help, Thank you."

"You're Welcome." He replied.

Andre and Firmin passed by them in a hurry arguing about the new production of Romeo and Juliet.

"Good day monsieurs." Raoul caught them by surprise.

"Oh, Monsieur Le Vicomte. How are you?" Andre asked.

"Very well, thank you. I presume everything is good with you two?"

"Yes, but we got a visit from a gypsy man the other day." Firmin stated.

Madame Giry dropped her things and Meg gave a worried glance to both her mother and Raoul.

"Pray tell, what was this man's name?" The Vicomte questioned.

"Javert I do believe." Firmin answered.

"Merde!" Madame Giry cursed silently. After a moment she spoke up, "When did he come by?"

"Last night. Apparently he believes the Opera Ghost got away." Andre stared at Madame Giry accusingly. "If I remember correctly, you and Miss Daae decided to skip practice two days ago for no apparent reason. And you left the Opera House after questioning about an arrest."

"Something tells us that you may be behind this." Firmin finished Andre's argument.

"I know nothing of the Opera Ghost or where he is." Madame Giry said and quickly left. Meg stayed with the gentlemen to argue why her mother left in such a hurry.

"She gets angry when people accuse her of things she has no part in."

"Really? Well we have every right to suspect her." Firmin mocked.

"Firmin, we were supposed to meet with Monsieur Reyer about upcoming practices, remember?" Andre reminded his business partner.

"Right." He said and then turned his attention back to Meg and Raoul. "If either one of you sees the Phantom, please tell us."

"Will do." Raoul replied. Firmin and Andre nodded and then made their exits.

"I guess that gypsy fellow won't give up, will he?" Raoul said to Meg.

"Unfortunately, I don't think he will."

Raoul noticed Meg was carrying a lot of the costumes and looked like she had her hands full. "Here, allow me." Raoul offered. He took some of the costumes from her hands.

"Thanks." Meg said somewhat shyly. She noticed that she had butterflies whenever she was around him. Meg never really thought anything of it though. When he first came to the Opera House she was instantly attracted to him, but Christine told her about how they were childhood sweethearts. She forgot about whatever attractions she felt towards him right after that. But now that he was no longer courting Christine… '_No!_' She thought. '_That's silly! He doesn't like me like that_.'

"Where are these meant to go?" He asked.

"Oh, down this hall." Meg said and led him towards the props and costumes corridor. "Thank you again for helping me." She said after a couple of moments of silence.

"It's no problem." He replied while helping her put the clothes on their hangers. "I'm actually quite happy to be out of the house."

"Why's that?"

"Family stuff. I'm the heir to the Comte title."

Meg laughed lightly, "And the problem is?"

"It's not as great as it sounds." Raoul laughed with her. "I'm just not one for meeting with other nobles and talking for hours about the same thing everyday."

"Yeah, that sounds pretty boring."

"It is." Raoul replied. "I prefer being a Vicomte. Not as much things are expected of you."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Meg said trying to comfort him. Raoul smiled back which caused Meg to look down and blush slightly.

"Thank you for listening as usual."

"You're Welcome." Replied Meg.

Meg continued hanging the costume and Raoul just stared at her. He started to become mesmerized by her beauty. The lights from the room shined down on her soft blonde hair. He couldn't help but smile at her glowing like image. She seemed to be like a blonde headed angel.

Meg looked over and noticed he was staring. "What is it?" She asked nervously.

He laughed at his rudeness and apologized. "I'm sorry. I was just noticing that you look very pretty." As soon as the words came out of his mouth he became nervous. He didn't mean to say those words but they just came out that way. He saw Meg was blushing again but she was also smiling.

"Thank you." She finally managed to say.

Madame Giry wandered in. "Meg! There you are."

"Hi Maman, you were looking for me?"

"Yes. Will you please tell the girls that tomorrow's practice will be held an hour early"

"Ok Maman. Bye Raoul." Meg said.

"Bye." He replied and Meg walked out of the room. "I'll be leaving now too. Good day Madame Giry."

"Good day Le Vicomte."

Raoul walked out of the room to head back to the manor. Madame Giry hung up the rest of the clothing and smiled.

* * *

Erik returned from the lair with a couple of sheets of paper. He handed them to Christine and sat down afterwards. He sat in a corner of the room so she could read the letters by herself. She read through the letters realizing everything Erik said was true. The last letter really caught her eye. 

"_Dear Erik,_

_I'm sad to say that I fear the end is truly near. The doctors say that I am near the end of my life. Antoinette gave me the letter saying that you would be my little Christine's tutor. This means so much to me. Please take care of her Erik, and watch over her. _

_I dream that she will one day be the star she always wanted to be. And if she is in the hands of a terrific teacher like you then I know this will come true. I'll be looking down upon all of you from heaven. _

_Again Erik, thank you so much. I trust you and Antoinette with my Little Lotte. Soon I will tell her that I will be sending her the Angel of Music. _

_God Bless._

_Your friend,_

_Gustave Daae_"

Christine read over the letter 3 times and cried. Erik walked over to her and hugged her to give support. She wrapped her arms around him and cried. He offered comforting words to her.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. For once in a long time Erik looked upon Christine with love.

'_No! It's a trick. She doesn't love you. She has already proved that!_' His mind told him. Erik let go of Christine and backed away from her. '_Whatever happened to you being cold towards her? If you let her into your heart she's only going to break it again_.'

Erik turned away from her and held back his tears. "You can keep them."

"Really? Thanks so much, my angel." She said.

"Don't call me that Christine." He said softly. Christine noticed uncertainty on his face.

"Why do you always run away from me?" She asked.

Erik ignored her question and put his back to her. Christine learnt one thing from the last few months, and that is silence can be a lot worse than words.

"Will you teach me again?"

The question shocked Erik. He turned around to face her again and noticed she was crying still. The look of sadness on her face reminded Erik that he made a promise to an old friend. And Erik was always true to his word.

"I guess." He said with no enthusiasm. '_You will be just a teacher to her, and nothing else._' His mind told him.

Christine's once sad face turned bright in a second. She let out a little squeal of excitement and happiness. "Thank you!"

Erik forced himself not to smile at her. But deep down trying to be so cold to her broke his heart.

"We can begin tonight if you like." He said with a serious tone.

"Ok." She replied. Disappointment filled her though. She thought that maybe he would cheer up a bit. But it seemed like he wasn't going to change anytime soon. Christine knew that was to be expected. He just recently revisited a part of his childhood he never wanted to go back to. Of course he would become distant from everyone again. Erik still held the sadness in his eyes. The same kind she saw 4 months ago. It seemed like such a long time ago, but yet it wasn't. The months without him seemed distant, and even empty. She had everything in the world a woman would want but she still felt unhappy.

Christine's nightmares didn't end so soon though. She still had them every night, even now when she was back home with her family, friends, and Angel again. Her dreams were still filled with horrors and sadness. She began to wonder if they would ever go away.

Erik left shortly after their conversation. Christine held her father's letters in her hands. She sat back down by the candles and lit one. Her prayers soon echoed through the chapel to the hallways. She prayed for her Angel, she thanked her father and asked forgiveness. She prayed for her friends and Madame Giry, Meg, and Raoul. And finally she prayed for a happier, brighter future.

After she was done, she re-read the letters while remembering her father.


	20. Family Matters

Hey. New chapter already. Yay.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Phantom, or the Romeo and Juliet opera. Ideas in this chapter have come to me through the Hidden Plot discussion, Research of a certain site(closed down though), and a fic that already dealed with this idea. So in some ways they get a part in the disclaimer. I don't want to give away too much though.

**Preview**: Erik is teaching Christine again, Raoul finds out about his father's life in his 20's, Christine finds out more about Erik.

* * *

**Family Matters**

Erik and Christine were in the chapel later that night for practice. Erik stood in front of her with a paper of the opera.

He started to pace around the room and Christine noticed he still had that confident walk, like he owned the Opera House and he was in complete control. He wore all black, like usual. With a very sophisticated shirt and long tailor made coat. He still wore his cape which had a golden color on the inside of it. His look and charisma almost demanded attention from everyone. It reminded her of when he crashed the Masquerade Ball and how as soon as he walked into the room all eyes were on him. Everyone was silent and mesmerized by his presence.

"Ok, how about we do scene number 8 from act one?" Erik asked the young soprano.

"Ok." She replied. "Are you to play the part of Roméo?" Christine almost started blushing.

"Yes, I guess I will. But you must start off with your part."

Christine started to sing the part of Juliet.

"_Alas! To hate him?  
Hatred - blind and barbarous!  
O, Roméo, why is this name yours?  
Deny it, this fatal name which separates us,  
Or I will abjure mine._"

Christine finished her part and Erik picked up as Roméo.

"_Is it true? Did you say it?  
Ah! Dissipate the doubt  
In a heart which is too happy!_"

Christine continued as Juliet.

"_Who listens to me and surprises my secrets  
In the shadow of the night?_"

Erik as Roméo replied, "_I dare not, in naming myself_."

"_Are you not Roméo?_"

"_No! I do not want to be he anymore,  
If this detested name separates me from you!  
In order to love you, let me be reborn  
In another self than mine._"

Christine continued with an angelic voice,

"_Ah! -you know that the night  
Hides from you my face!  
You know it! If your eyes  
Saw the blushing of it,  
It would bear witness to you   
Of the purity of my heart!  
Farewell vain evasions...  
Do you love me?   
I'm guessing what you will respond:  
Make no sworn oaths!  
Phoebé, with her inconstant rays  
I imagine, illuminates the false oath  
And laughs at lovers!  
Dear Roméo! Tell me loyally:  
"I love you!" and I believe you!  
And my honor has trust in yours,  
Oh, my lord,  
As you can trust in me!  
Do not accuse my heart,  
Whose secret you know, of wantonness  
For being unable to keep silent...  
But accuse the night whose indiscreet veil  
Has betrayed the mystery._"

Erik smiled before singing his part and added, "Very good, Christine. You did a good job of getting into character."

"Thank you." She said.

Erik continued the final part of the scene.

"_Before God, who hears me,  
I pledge you my fidelity!_"

"You would make a very good Roméo." Christine commented.

Erik laughed and said, "Not in a million years. I'm not right for the stage."

"But you're very good."

"I'm not right for it, and it's not about my abilities…I'm not right for public performing because of my face." He said in an almost angry way. Christine felt bad; talking around him was always a hard thing to do because you never knew when something you say might be misinterpreted by him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She replied.

"I think we're done with practice for today." Erik said ignoring the conversation they just had.

* * *

_The Next Morning, June 3rd._

Raoul was back inside the family library reading from his father's journal. He read through his father's childhood and recently got to the part when he was in his late teens and early 20s. Those pages were filled about a woman his father had romantic relations with. Apparently he dated a woman that was born with no noble blood. "The irony!" Raoul laughed.

He read on and found that the farther he got into the book the more serious his father was about this woman. Raoul was shocked to read that they were even married! '_Well that explains the blank spot on the family tree._' He thought.

The next couple of pages talked about this woman being pregnant.

"_October 31st, 1841_

_Today my beautiful wife went into labor! I have been waiting for this day for such a long time. I dream of holding my precious son or daughter in my arms! I am praising God Almighty for the many blessings in my life. _

_The baby should be due within hours, and I simply can not wait! I will write in here when the baby is here. I hear the nurses and doctors running around like crazy. I'm going to go see if she's having the baby already._

_Until next time,_

_Frédéric_"

After that entry there was another but this was from 1845, and this time it was about Raoul's mother. He looked over the entries to find the woman's name…

"…Madeleine." He read out loud.

Raoul ran down to the kitchen to find his father. He brought with him the journal. Sure enough his father was sitting at the table eating toast.

"Who's Madeleine?" Raoul blurted out.

His father dropped the bread and became alert. His eyes searched around in a nervous fashion.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you're talking about." His father said.

Raoul handed him the journal. "Here."

His father stared at the journal like he had forgotten what it was. He lost the book a long time ago and never thought he's see it again.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was in the library." Raoul answered. His father just stared at the book some more like he was expecting something to happen. Raoul grew eager to know what happened.

"Well?"

"I don't know what this is." His father lied.

"Father, don't lie to me!" Raoul nearly yelled. "What happened to this woman and the baby?"

After moments of silence his father yelled, "The baby died and I divorced her, ok?"

He became extremely angry and threw the book against the wall. The maids ran in fear of the loud sound that echoed throughout the manor.

"I just wanted to know." Raoul said with surprise.

"Well now you know. You shouldn't have read my personal journal anyway."

"I'm sorry." Raoul eventually said.

"It's fine. Just don't do anything like that again."

"Does mom know about it?" Raoul continued to ask questions.

"Yes she does know about it." His father started to become frustrated.

"How come you never told me?"

"I don't know son, can you please just leave me at peace? I just want to eat my breakfast and then get ready for the day."

Raoul nodded and left the room without another word. His mother soon after ran into the kitchen.

"What on earth is going on?" She asked.

"He found this." The Comte said and then handed his wife the journal.

The Comtesse stood in shock. "Did he read about…?"

"Yes." He cut her off. The Comtesse said nothing in return.

The older man picked up his toast from the plate and began eating again. The Comtesse walked out of the kitchen with the book.

* * *

_Five days later, June 8th._

Erik continued to teach Christine every night. It really started to become like old times. Christine would normally talk about her day after the practices and they would have long conversations about everything from opera to everyday life. They seemed to gain that connection once more. Christine made an effort to try to get to know more about Erik by asking him questions. Unlike when she was little. Back then he would ask her all the questions like "how was your day?" or "what's the latest gossip from the ballet girls?" Not like he actually cared about gossip but he thought it was a good topic for a young ballet girl.

They were sitting down in the chapel room after the lesson. Today's lesson was early since Christine didn't have ballet practice. It was around 11:00 in the morning.

They only had five lessons since he started teaching her again but she was already doing great. Christine was more interested in finding out about Erik rather than relearning things he already taught her.

"Was Don Juan the only opera you composed?" She asked.

"Yes, but I have written tons of songs. Just no operas… well besides Don Juan that is." Erik said.

"Where were you born?" Christine continued to question.

"What? Do you want to know my whole life story?" He laughed. "What's with all the questions?"

Christine laughed with him. "I'm just curious."

"I was born in Paris." Erik replied.

"When?"

Erik laughed some more. "Yes, I'm old."

"That's not why I asked! And I highly doubt you're old." She said.

"I'm 30." Erik stated.

Christine rolled her eyes and playfully hit his shoulder. "You are not old. My God!" She laughed.

"Well, are you planning on writing a book about my life?"

"I wouldn't be able to… I barely know anything about you." Christine replied with a more serious tone.

"Let's keep it that way." Erik said.

"I just wanted to know who you are. You're not an angel, you're a human. And I would like to know you more." Christine explained.

"It's ok, Christine. If you want to know me more…than be my guest."

"Ok…I want to ask you something but I'm afraid you may get upset." She said hesitantly.

Erik thought for a moment and decided it would be ok. He told himself not to freak out over whatever it is she asked. He prepared himself for it.

"Go ahead." He said.

"You always told me about…your mother." She started.

"No, I'm sorry. I won't answer anything about… _that woman_." He said with disgust.

"What did she ever do to you?"

"Never mind, Christine. You were right…I rather not talk about it."

"Sometimes it's better to talk about things." Christine looked into his deep green eyes. She immediately regretted her decision to do that. His pain was almost empathic, and anyone could feel what he felt. It was like a psychic connection he had with anyone who bothered to care. Just looking at him caused her heart to shatter. She saw the tears forming in his eyes.

Erik let out a sob. He tried his hardest to not cry but it was inevitable. Christine felt bad for bring up the topic of his mother.

"It's not what she did that hurts me." He started. "It's more what she didn't do."

Erik paused to gather strength and whatever dignity he had left. "She never hugged me…never kissed me…she never…" Erik stopped talking. Christine began to cry with him.

"She, she…when I was born….she…made a mask for me." He said. "And for as long as I can remember I had to wear it around her."

"I'm sorry." She said softly to Erik.

"Why couldn't she love me? Why?" He was nearly screaming 'why' over and over again. Christine hugged him to her like she did before. He was like a child who needed to feel the comfort of his mother. Christine wasn't his mother, obviously, but like any other woman she had a motherly instinct that told her to soothe him and comfort him. She became angry at his mother, what woman would do such a thing to a poor child?

To this day it still surprised Christine to see Erik like this. Before he was so confident and powerful and in the matter of seconds he is crying and defenseless.

"On my fifth birthday I asked for a gift from her. I asked for a kiss. And she went hysterical. Later that day she left me with the gypsies." Erik eventually said.

Christine let go of him and stared at him in shock. "What?"

Erik didn't reply to her questioning. He was too caught up in crying and sobbing. Talking was hard for him at the moment.

"That's how you wound up with the gypsies?" Christine questioned. Erik replied by shaking his head yes.

"Oh my God! How could she?" She said with anger.

"She just didn't love me enough to put up with me." Erik replied between sobs.

Christine and Erik sat by each other for a while with no one talking. Christine kept thinking about this evil woman and Erik's past. The more she learned the more she wished she never even asked.

"Why? Christine, why couldn't she love me?" He became hysterical. "Why won't anyone love me?"

Christine let out a sob. "I love you." She whispered to him.

He just remained quiet and kept his head down. She knew he must have been exhausted from all the crying, within those couple of minutes he just completely let go of everything.

"You've faced more tragedies than a soul should ever see." She said to Erik.

"I am destined to live a lonely life." He informed her. "And over the years I had to learn to be lonely. Just like the song said."

"What song?"

"The song my mother sang to me all the time when I was little. It became my lullaby and now my reality."

He started to sing the ending of the song,

"_So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone_

Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived, life can be loved…

Alone."

Christine grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I've already told you that you are not alone."

Erik cried a little bit more and Christine leaned up against him. "It's ok Erik..." She said.

After a while she realized something. She said out loud, "Erik…"

"Yes?"

"No, I wasn't asking you something. I was thinking, is that all of you're name? Don't you have a last name? Or do you just go by Erik all the time?" Christine asked him once he began to calm down a bit. She wanted to change the subject of his mother anyway. Christine waited for his reply but he seemed to think about it. She started to wonder if she said something wrong again since he wasn't answering.

Erik finally replied, "I went by the surname of 'Destler' for a while. When I was traveling around Europe and Asia I used that name. Actually, even Antoinette and Nadir both know me by that. And a lot of my enemies know me by that name too. But that's not my real surname."

"Then what is it?"

Erik pulled out a paper he had in his inner coat pocket. That paper was apart of the files that he retrieved from his vault when the mob tried to invade his home 4 months ago, after the Don Juan Triumphant disaster and fire. The paper was his birth certificate. It was crumpled up a bit, but was readable. He handed it over to Christine so she could read it.

"You carry you're birth certificate with you?" She said with a little laugh.

Erik smirked. "No, actually I wore this coat that night after our last encounter 4 months ago. I retrieved some files from my vault and put it in my pocket. I lost my coat once I returned to my lair and after all the chaos I forgot I had the papers in there. In fact, I forgot all about them. But this morning I found it again and just recently noticed my papers were in the pocket."

"Ok, well that explains it." She replied.

"Go ahead and read it." He said.

Christine looked over it. Erik was born in 1841 on the 31st of October to a woman named Madeleine and his father's name was Frédéric…

Christine read it and her jaw dropped.

"………De Chagny?"


	21. Family Matters II

Everyone meet Erik De Chagny. lol. Remember those files he had to go back and get in the second chapter?

**Warnings**: Violence and Drug use...and probably language.

Remember what I said before about reviews? Forget it. I do want to know what you guys think. I've been working hard on this fic and it's become more important to me than I thought it would, so I would appreciate it.

* * *

**Family Matters II**

"Wait…what?" Christine asked. She kept looking over the paper in confusion.

"I'm Raoul's older half-brother." He replied. "We have the same father."

"Raoul never told me that."

"That's because he doesn't know." Erik said. "My father walked out on my mother and me when I was born. I would imagine it was because someone with my situation..." He pointed to his face. "…could not be fit to be the heir of the De Changy family."

"How did you find out?"

"My mother kept the files in a closet that was locked. Of course I found a way into it when I was little. Later, While I traveled around Europe I snuck into my old house and stole it when she wasn't home."

Christine sat in amazement to his story. She was still in shock over his newest secret.

"A couple of years ago I even had a family crest made for me. It's in my lair."

"So you're supposed to be the future Comte De Chagny?" She asked.

"Yes, but I'm not."

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"He would refuse me of the title. And his evil new wife would probably have a heart attack if I showed up on the door step."

Christine laughed at that comment. But her amusement died down when she realized what he was really missing out on. He has the chance to be someone, the chance to have a family and to be important. But he won't even try to grasp it.

"Why have you quit before you've even tried?"

"There's no point to it." Erik replied. "Besides can you imagine me as an aristocrat?"

"You already dress like one. You act like one, and you're presence resembles that of a very important powerful man."

"But there's one problem."

He didn't even have to say what that problem was. Knowing him, he was going to say his face. Though she wanted to yell at him for always assuming it's about his face she realized that he actually might be right. Those people hated her for being an opera singer, or a ballet rat. They find people to observe and they pick out all their faults. What would they think of Erik? He wouldn't be able to handle their stares and cruel comments. Even Christine couldn't handle them. She was about ready to hit Raoul's mother once. Erik wouldn't hold back. He would hit anyone in the room if he were in the same situation. But still, it was never like him to give up. He had the mindset of a stubborn and determined person who would do anything to win. Why was he so afraid to try something now?

"Still, I don't think you should give up." She said.

Erik got up. "Christine!" He yelled and had a sudden outburst of anger.

He continued with his rage. Christine grew frightened again. A feeling she knew all too well in the past.

"I cannot do it because I am not like normal people. So drop it!" He pushed her up against the wall.

Christine was surprised at his outburst and became angry with him at the same time. "Don't you ever push me like that again!"

She now pushed him off of her. He still held a sadistic smile. The same sly smile he would have during his reign of terror as the Opera Ghost. Christine couldn't believe after all this time he could still act like that. He still acted like he was the Phantom. She thought he had changed, but apparently he didn't.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He said to her.

"Here we go again! You're constantly finding reasons to push me away. Why do you always do this Erik?" She yelled.

"Because you're starting to get me angry. I said I can't do it, so stop telling me otherwise."

"Oh…I'm so sorry for believing in you." She said in a sarcastic manner. "I thought you wanted someone to believe in you."

"I don't want your pity." He said.

"For God's sake, Erik, knock it off!" She yelled.

Erik grew angrier at her comment. He ran over to the candles and knocked them all over while letting out some screams. Christine hid in fear of his sudden outburst of rage.

Madame Giry heard them yelling from the corridors and walked down into the chapel.

"Erik, what the hell are you doing?"

Erik didn't reply to the older woman's questioning. The three of them just stared at each other for a while.

After a long period of silence Christine walked over to the woman she considered her mother.

"Did he ever tell you about this?" She asked and gave her the birth certificate.

Madame Giry gave a weird look when she read the paper. "Is this true?" She asked Erik.

"Yes." He replied.

"And he doesn't want to claim what is rightfully his." Christine shot a glare at Erik.

Madame Giry thought for a couple of seconds.

"Come on, let's go." She said.

"Where are we going?" Erik asked.

She ignored him and told Christine to go get Meg and to order a carriage. Christine left and did what Madame Giry asked.

Erik turned his attention back to Madame Giry. "What are you planning on doing?" He walked up to her and asked.

"I'm planning on us getting you your name, if nothing else." She replied.

"No, please. I'm ok just being…"

"Nonsense. Now come on Erik." She said and grabbed his wrist.

She pulled him up the stairs. He didn't fight back. A part of him wanted to belong, but he was too scared to try. Another part of him didn't fight back because Madame Giry wouldn't take no for an answer. And he knows she'd slap him without another thought. He wasn't really in the mood to get slapped.

* * *

A butler opened the door and saw 3 women and a man standing outside the door. The man was wearing a white mask that only covered the right side of his face. "May I help you?" The butler asked. 

"Yes. We are here to see the Comte De Chagny." Madame Giry said.

"This way please." The butler said and led them to the living room. He recognized Christine. "Mademoiselle Daae, it's nice to see you again."

"Thank you." She replied.

"I will tell the Comte that you are here." The butler stated and then walked out of the room.

Soon after Raoul walked in to see who was visiting. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"Hi, Raoul." Christine said while walking up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hi Christine, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm doing great." She said. "How about you?"

"I'm fine." He replied. Raoul scanned the room and then noticed the Phantom was there too. He didn't say anything to the masked man but said hi to Madame Giry.

He turned his attention to Meg. "Hello again." He said smiling. She started to give a girlish laugh. Christine stared at Meg with a confused look, and laughed.

"Good afternoon Raoul." Meg said.

"You guys never told me why you're here." Raoul said. When he said that the Comte walked into the room.

He immediately saw Christine. "Mademoiselle Daae." The Comte said with a shocked sound.

Raoul interrupted his father. "They're here to see you actually."

"Bonjour Le Comte." Madame Giry walked in front of them with the papers. Erik grew nervous and hid behind them.

"Bonjour Madame. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"We are here to talk about a man named Erik." She said. The Comte looked confused.

"Who's that?" He asked. His wife, the Comtesse then walked out into the living room and stood with her husband.

"Oh, we have company." She said.

The Comte answered her, "They're here to talk about a man named Erik."

"Oh." She said, then after a moment she whispered to him, "Who's Erik?"

"I don't know." The Comte replied.

"Your son." Madame Giry stated.

Raoul was lost for a second. He knew she was talking about the Phantom, but that didn't make any sense.

"What about Raoul?" The Comte asked.

"No, not Raoul. Your other son." She replied.

The Comtesse looked like she was about to faint and Raoul gave his father an accusing stare.

"I don't have another son." He said.

"Yes you do." Madame Giry replied and pulled Erik from the back.

"No." Erik said to her. "I told you they wouldn't accept me. He's going to deny everything."

"Come on Erik." She said and pulled him to the front.

The Comte looked like he saw a ghost. The Comtesse looked over to her husband. "Is that baby named Erik?" She asked quietly.

"Madeleine never told me what she named it." He replied in a quieter voice.

Madame Giry handed him the birth certificate. The Comte read over it while Raoul kept looking from his father to Erik and then to Madame Giry back to his father and so on.

"No!" The Comtesse yelled. She looked over to Erik. "Absolutely not! No deformed…_monster_…could ever continue the family line!" She yelled.

Erik clenched his fists and was almost ready to tackle that woman, but Christine stopped him.

"He has every right to the title." She stated to the older woman.

"You little witch!" The Comtesse screamed at Christine.

"Mother… Shut up!" Raoul yelled.

"I just want my name." Erik finally spoke up. Everyone turned his attention to him. "I don't need the lands or the money. I just want my name."

"I can decide to give you the title or not." The Comte informed him.

"Wait a minute." Raoul interrupted. "If he's older, then he would become the Comte?"

"Yes." His father replied.

"Then let him have it." Raoul said.

His mother's eyes grew wide. "No! Raoul this is your title and he has no right to come in here and steal it!"

"I don't want it." Raoul informed her. "And he's not stealing it because for one it belongs to him and two…I'm allowing him to have it."

"He is not fit to handle the title!" She shrieked.

"We'll share the business deal." Raoul spoke up. "He can have the title and half of the money. And we can both handle all the business and political things."

Erik was surprised by Raoul's willingness to work with him.

"That is, if he's ok with that." Raoul continued.

Erik shook his head. "It's sounds ok to me."

"No!" The Comtesse kept yelling.

"Deal with it." Madame Giry said to her.

The noble woman laughed, "How dare you! You're of the lower class. You can not talk to me like that!"

"Mother, please!" Raoul said.

"I can not believe this!" The woman looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown. "That…that…_thing_" She spat out, "will not be the future Comte!"

"I have no choice." The present Comte spoke up. "He is the rightful heir."

"You can't be serious?" She questioned her husband. He didn't respond to her. She looked around the room and cried in disbelief.

Without another word she ran from the room in an overdramatic attempt to gain attention to only herself. The Comte rolled his eyes at her theatric behavior. He sighed and looked at his first born son that he denied for so long. But he couldn't find any words to say to him.

"Erik just wants to be like everyone else." Madame Giry informed the Comte. "He wants a family, he wants his true identity. He's been denied so many things in his life, like his father for instance, don't deny him this." She said in a sad and pleading voice.

"Its official then, Erik can be a De Chagny." The Comte said.

Madame Giry looked over to Erik who was smiling for once. Christine hugged him when the Comte said those words. He whispered to Madame Giry a "thank you". She nodded her head in return.

The Comte, Erik, Madame Giry, and Christine talked for a while. Meanwhile Raoul lead Meg off into another room.

"I know this is kind of sudden…" Raoul said in a nervous fashion, "but I was wondering if you would like to join me for supper tonight."

Meg was taken aback by his question but she smiled. "Yes, I would love to."

"Great, I will pick you up at 6:00 this afternoon if that's alright."

"6:00 is great." She replied.

Madame Giry realized her daughter wasn't in the room. "Meg?"

"I'm in here." The young blonde answered her. She walked back out into the living room with everyone else. Raoul walked in soon after.

"We'll be leaving now then." Madame Giry stated.

"Very well then. Have a safe trip home." The Comte said. The butler walked past and went to the door to open it for the visitors. They all bid the De Chagnys fair well on their way out.

Meg looked over to Raoul and said, "See you at 6:00."

"I'm looking forward to it." He replied.

Madame Giry looked at her daughter. "Come on now, we have to go." She said with a playful laugh. She pushed Meg out the door and to the carriage.

Once they got in Madame Giry looked to Erik and said, "See… now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Erik rolled his eyes at her comment and remained silent. He focused the rest of the ride on the scenery outside his window.

* * *

Once they made it to the Opera House everyone got out of the carriage but Erik and Christine. He asked her to stay there to talk. 

"What's wrong Erik?" Christine asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you some things."

Christine whitened, "You have more secrets?"

"No…or I don't think so." He replied. "But that's not why I'm talking to you."

"Then what is it?" She asked.

"I've thought about all the horrible things I've done to everyone…and to you. I feel so bad about everything." He started. Christine placed a hand on his knee.

"I forgive you Erik." She said to him.

"I'm sorry for everything, Christine. I truly am sorry." Christine looked into his eyes again and felt the empathic feelings again. She felt he was sincere about what he was saying and that he truly felt guilty.

Christine gave him a smile and said, "I know Erik."

"You changed me. I hope you know that." Erik said. Christine felt a tear fall down her face. She then realized he was right. He wasn't the same man she had known months ago. He had changed into something better. She was able to see hope in him, and she was willing to work with him to make things better.

"I know." She repeated.

Erik turned away from her and climbed out of the vehicle. Christine sat there for a moment and watched Erik walk away. He still had so much shame, and even some anger left in him. She eventually got out too and was greeted by Meg who was waiting at the door for her.

"Christine, can I talk to you about something?" Meg asked.

"Of course."

The two young girls walked through the Opera House and into the ballet dormitories. Christine noticed Meg had a nervous, and yet an excited look on her face. She seemed even more vibrant and full of life.

Christine sat down on her bed, and Meg sat on hers. Christine smiled when she realized her friend looked so happy. She waited for Meg to start talking.

"I may like someone." Meg said eventually. Christine's eyes grew wide and she squealed like a little school girl. She jumped onto Meg's bed and laughed.

"Who is it?"

"Well, you know him…"

"Is he in the ballet or something?" Christine asked suddenly. Meg laughed at her.

"Uhh…No."

"Is he in the chorus?"

"No…"

"Is he…" Christine started.

"Will you let me tell you!" Meg exclaimed playfully.

"Ok." Christine replied.

"Well….it's Raoul."

Christine sat with her mouth wide open, "Raoul?" She asked in disbelief.

"You're ok with that, aren't you?" Meg sounded uncertain to her friend's reaction.

"Are you kidding? That's great!" Christine exclaimed. Meg sighed in relief of Christine's answer.

"Good, I'm glad you're ok with it."

"Of course I am!" Christine hugged her friend. "I'm so happy. My two best friends are dating. I'm so relieved!"

"What do you mean?" Meg asked.

"I was afraid Raoul may not want to move on, you know? But I was praying that he would find someone perfect for him." She paused. "I guess God answered my prayers."

"You're going to make me blush!" Meg said. After a moment she informed Christine, "I'm actually accompanying him to dinner tonight."

"We have to get you ready!" She exclaimed. Christine pulled her friend off the bed. They went through her trunk to find something for her to wear.

"Wait! Does Maman know?" Christine asked.

"Oh, I forgot about that." The excitement died down.

Christine spoke up, "I'm sure she won't mind."

Meg smiled and replied, "Yeah…you're probably right." The two girls laughed and started looking for a nice dress for Meg to wear.

* * *

Erik stared at himself in the mirror. All he saw was a monster looking back at him. He couldn't understand why Christine loved him. 

'_Unless it's all an act_.' He thought '_She's doing this to torment me._'

"No one can love me. Not even my own mother." He started to become angry with Christine.

"Why does she have to play with my heart like that? That little _whore_." He said to himself.

He knew he was opening himself up to her which made him vulnerable. He resulted in morphine.

Erik looked over to the morphine he took moments ago. He walked over to the box and shot another round into his arm.

After a while of sitting on a bench and staring into space he thought about everything again. He felt rage and anger build up in him.

'_It has to be a trick_.' He told himself again. '_How could she do this to me?_'

"Damn her!" He yelled and threw a candle holder into the mirror. The mirror shattered all over the place.

His mind continued to tell him things like she was tricking him and she would betray him again.

'_Whatever happened to you being cold hearted?_' His mind mocked him. '_You are weak and pathetic._'

He shook his head 'no' as if he was responding to himself.

"She won't fool me again." Erik said in a determined voice.

"Who won't fool you?" Nadir suddenly asked. He walked into Erik's lair and towards him.

"Nadir! What the hell are you doing here?" Erik asked obviously in a foul mood.

"I decided to drop by for a visit."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't want your company." Erik snapped at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's none of your damn business." Erik yelled suddenly. He threw another candle holder, but this time he threw it at Nadir. He ducked out of the way just in time.

Nadir was taken aback by Erik's random anger towards him. He shook his head in disbelief. He looked over by the organ and saw the morphine box again.

"Erik! For the love of Allah, what are you doing?" He pointed to the box.

Erik smirked but didn't answer. The morphine would normally bring out either a sadder side of Erik or a darker side. Nadir came to the conclusion that the latter option was the side that was showing.

The Persian walked over to the box and threw down onto the ground. The box shattered and the needles Erik used broke into tiny pieces.

Erik became livid at his friend's action. He ran over to the Persian and began choking him. Nadir grabbed his own throat trying to pry Erik's hands off. But it was to no use. Erik had his hands around the Persian's neck in a death grip.

Madame Giry walked into the room to congratulate Erik on achieving the family name and becoming rightful heir. She stood in shock when she saw Erik towering over the fainting Persian. She ran over to Erik and hit him on the back of the head. This distracted Erik and he let go of Nadir. The man fell to the ground after Erik let him go. Madame Giry worried when she noticed he wasn't getting up…or moving for that matter. Erik didn't seem to care at all. She knew there had to have been something wrong with him.

"Erik what the hell are you doing?" Madame Giry yelled. She saw his face was extremely pale and his pupils were not fully dilated. Looking down she saw the little needles that we shattered on the floor.

"Well that explains it." She answered herself quietly.

Erik ignored her and walked out of the entrance to his house. On the way out he brushed past her violently which made her fall backwards.

"Damn it Erik!" She yelped in shock. But he kept walking through the water and into a secret passage. She had no idea where he was going but she really didn't give a damn at that time.

Madame Giry turned her attention to the man who was unconscious on the floor. She rose to her feet and ran over to him.

"Nadir! Wake up." She said shaking him.

She got no response from him. He was still breathing, Thank God. But he wasn't moving at all. She looked around the room for something…for anything to help wake this man up.

Madame Giry saw a bucket and went to it to fill it up with water. She splashed it on him like he once did to Erik. He shot up right away not knowing where he was at.

"Well... it really does work." She laughed.

"Where…?" He began.

"Erik choked you till you fainted. You're in Erik's house." Madame Giry responded.

Nadir still looked a little dazed and confused. "Where'd he go?" He asked.

"The hell if I know." She replied. The woman helped the Persian up from the floor.

* * *

**A/N**: You thought Erik would belong and then live happily ever after? Sorry...Erik is too complicated for that. lol. Eventually he will calm down, don't worry.


	22. Nightmares Can Come True

Thanks for the reviews Morte Rouge, Mouse, and Terry who is apparently a crazy Italian. lol. ;-D

**Warnings**: Violence, Some sexual situations, Language, Adult situations(drug abuse and it's effects)

**Preview**: Meg's trying to get ready for her date but it seems all hell is breaking loose instead, Erik is not himself and does things he may regret...but it seems there's something else wrong with him. Lots of drama and angst. Some Leroux influences (quote), etc. Enjoy.

* * *

**Nightmares Can Come True**

Christine and Meg went through their closets to find something for Meg to wear. Madame Giry walked into the dormitories. Christine dropped the clothes in her hands, and her and Meg both looked like they were caught doing something they weren't supposed to do.

Meg's mother looked confused by their actions. "Why are you dressed up?" Meg was trying on her most elegant blue silk dress that she received for her 16th birthday. All the girls in the ballet, including Christine, and her Maman saved up for it.

"I forgot to tell you, Maman that I was asked to dinner with someone." Meg replied.

"To whom do you wish to dine with?" The older woman questioned.

"Actually, it's the Vicomte….Raoul."

Madame Giry was taken aback by her answer. Meg decided to continue since her mother didn't respond.

"I was hoping you would allow me." She said.

Madame Giry smiled and fixed her daughter's blonde hair. "Of course you can. And I know you will look beautiful."

Meg jumped up in excitement and hugged her mother. Christine looked on and laughed. Meg continued to inform her of the time and that she was planning on wearing the dress she had on. Christine spotted a dark figure lurking outside the door. She gave a puzzled look. For she knew who he was, but she didn't know why he was hiding in the shadows.

"I'll be right back." She said to Madame Giry and Meg. She walked past them and went to Erik.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Erik didn't reply to her. He had a cold and icy look in his eyes. Christine grew frightened by his sudden change. She was not afraid for her safety, but she was afraid of what could have happened to him to make him like this.

She noticed a difference in his appearance. He almost looked like a person who was drunk.

"Are you ok?" She continued to question.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her further into the empty and dark part of the hallway. Though his appearance made him look weaker his strength and grip said otherwise.

Erik continued to stare at her. Christine was now uncomfortable under his accusing eyes. He said nothing to her though.

"What is wrong?" Christine started to become frustrated with the fact that he wasn't answering her.

"Do you think this is funny Miss Daae?" He asked.

Christine stared at him in confusion. "Erik what are you talking about?"

"You think playing with my heart is fun?" Erik asked more furiously.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I won't let you hurt me again." He had his hands on her shoulders and pinned her to the wall. He was coming close to having his hands around her neck. She yelped in shock and in pain. Erik had a strong grip on her shoulders.

"Hurt you? What the hell are you talking about Erik?" She was still confused.

"Why are you doing this to me Christine? Couldn't you just let me die? Why do you have to torture me?"

"Erik I…"

"Shut up!" He yelled in her face. Christine now feared for her well being. He was angry and unpredictable again. She began to cry.

His expression did not change at the sight of her crying. "Why else would you be doing all this, unless it was a cruel joke?"

Christine didn't want to answer. But on the inside she was screaming in anger of him accusing her of such things.

"You want to have me in the palm of your hands and then betray me." He said as his right hand was place over her neck. She cried and thought he might actually kill her. "There's probably nothing you want more than to have been so vulnerable and lustful for your body, and then just leave me for some other man."

She couldn't believe her ears. "No! I wouldn't do that."

"I bet you would." He was an inch or two away from her face.

His grip tightened around her neck. Christine started to lose her breath and she became light headed. The force of his hand wasn't enough to make her pass out. He obviously wasn't choking her with all his strength.

"Instead of leading me on and dumping me I'm just going to have it my way." He forced his lips on hers. His left hand traveled around her body while his right hand traveled back to her right shoulder to keep her against the wall.

So many things raced through her mind. One was pure lust, she wanted him. But not like this...she was still wondering why he was acting like this.

Erik forced her lips to part with his tongue and deepened the kiss. This kiss was a lot more passionate. His hands still roamed her body and she soon became too uncomfortable. Things were going way too fast for her.

"Erik, stop!" She managed to say once his mouth left hers. He didn't stop.

Christine panicked and wondered if he would even stop. Would he rape her? He started to pull up her dress which made her really alert and even more uncomfortable. She screamed but it didn't seem to stop him.

Erik continued to kiss her neck and bit down roughly on her delicate skin. Christine tried to push him off of her but he was forcing himself on her with alot of strength.

"Stop it!" She yelled and broke down in tears. He ignored her again.

His hands were forcefully holding her against the wall. The grip he had on her seemed like that of a falcon. It felt like he wouldn't let go, and no one could break his grip. His hands began to roam around her body some more so Christine screamed again. But again he ignored her screaming.

"Erik, please stop!" She yelled as loud as she could which caused Erik to snap out of the influence he was under.

He stopped himself from continuing. He let go of Christine and she fell to her knees. Erik bent down in self loathing of what he almost did to her. He reached out to comfort her but she instantly avoided his touch. She bent over and held her face in her hands.

Madame Giry heard her yelling and ran down the hallway. She saw Erik kneeling next to a broken down Christine.

"Mon Dieu!" She yelled. "What happened?"

Christine got up and ran to the woman she thought of as her mother. Christine hung on to her for dear life and Madame Giry hugged her.

"It's ok Ma fille." Madame Giry whispered to her. "C'est bien ma fille." Christine continued to cry.

"Erik, what have you done?" The woman scorned him. She looked at Christine and saw bruises around her neck and shoulders. Disgust and shock soon filled her face.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Madame Giry let go of the young girl and walked over to Erik who was still kneeling on the floor. She masqueraded as an understanding woman who was about to forgive him.

She helped him onto his feet and patted the left side of his face. But anger overcame her and she slapped him as hard as she could. The impact and the surprise of her sudden action made him stumble backwards. The left side of his face was now beet red.

"Christine, go back to Meg and rest." Christine ran down the dark hallway crying. Madame Giry never took her eyes off Erik. He was now rubbing his face in hopes of easing the burn.

"What did you do to her?" She asked. He barely remembered anything that happened. This was probably because of the adrenaline coursing through his veins along with the morphine. He knew the side effects caused irrational behavior and in his case random violence.

"I...I think I snapped." He said.

She shook her head. "Why?"

"I don't know." He said in a slight daze.

"Erik, you have to quit that God damn morphine!" She yelled.

"I need it!" He replied in a weak manner.

"Bullshit."

Christine didn't leave completely like she was asked. She ran down the hallway and to the side. She hid in the shadows so she could listen to their conversation.

What surprised her most was Madame Giry's braveness. Standing up to that man was not something you saw everyday. She yelled at him with no fear of what he would say or do. Christine actually admired her mother for that.

"I do need it." He eventually said.

"You quit before and God damn it you can do it again." Madame Giry paused. "You have to. Look what it's done to you. You hurt the one person you claimed to love so much."

Erik realized she was right. "God." He whispered. "Oh dear God, what have I done?"

Reality finally returned to him. He felt disgusted by his animal like nature and what he would've done to her. Erik felt as though he would be sick. He fell back to the ground and held his stomach.

"God, what have I done?" He continued to repeat out loud.

Nadir walked past Christine without seeing her and walked towards Madame Giry and Erik. He looked down on a hysterical Erik and asked Madame Giry, "What happened now?"

"He was acting inappropriate towards Christine." She responded.

"Morphine?" He asked with guilt.

Nadir was the one who introduced him to the damn drug and now he felt terrible about doing it. When he met Erik he was so sad and hurt. Erik was trying opium but Nadir suggested something he thought wouldn't be as bad. Little did he know it made Erik worse, and unfortunately made him addicted.

"Yes." Madame Giry replied.

The Persian sighed. "This is all my fault."

"No, don't say that." She said to him.

"It is though. I introduced it to him, so it is partly my fault." Nadir said.

Erik responded, "The only one who is at fault is me. Not you Nadir."

Erik thought back on the past hour and remembered that he was also choking The Persian.

"Was I choking you before?" He asked to make sure.

Nadir replied, "Yes. Actually you did, Erik."

"I'm sorry about that." Erik said as he picked himself up.

"Don't worry about it, I mean…it happens all the time." The Persian said in a joking and sarcastic way.

Christine was also shocked by Nadirs actions to Erik. He too possessed no fear towards the man thought of as the Opera Ghost by so many.

"What exactly did you do to her?" Madame Giry asked.

"I, uhh…I was yelling at her and then I was going to…have sex with her."

Madame Giry slapped him again. And then she started yelling. "How dare you? Erik…what the hell were you thinking?"

"Antoinette, please stop slapping me."

"Or what? Are you going to choke me to death like you almost did to poor Nadir?" Madame Giry continued yelling. "I'd like to see you try."

"Don't tempt me." Erik snarled.

"How could you do that to her? You rapist!"

Erik became enraged. He pushed Madame Giry as hard as he could into the wall. She hit her head against it and she fell to the ground.

Christine heard a loud noise coming from down the hall so she ran to see if he hurt her.

"Maman!" Christine cried and ran to her.

Nadir gave a nasty look to Erik and also went to Madame Giry. The woman was unconscious and was bleeding slightly.

Erik looked shocked by his actions again. "I'm sorry…."

"Just leave, Erik." Nadir instructed in a disappointed and disgusted tone. "You're no good to anyone here."

Erik let out a sob and then ran away. Christine watched him run down the hall. She looked to Nadir and told him to watch over Madame Giry. With that she got up and ran after Erik.

He heard her running behind him but Erik knew he was a lot faster than her. He kept running down the hall to get away from the woman he betrayed and violated.

The feeling of heat and nausea grew throughout his body. Erik felt weak and sick of himself. He grew tired but refused to stop.

"Erik, wait!" Christine was out of breath but she managed to call for him.

He thought about everything he has done. It was too much for him to handle. Because he wasn't paying attention, and he was growing weak and disgusted with himself, he tripped over his own foot.

Erik wanted to get up but his body was telling him he couldn't. At first he was thinking this feeling he had was from what he did, but now he was starting to think otherwise. It felt like he was _really_ sick.

Christine caught up to him and sat down beside him. She was crying, not for herself, but for him.

"Erik..." Her voice was filled with pity for him. She stroked his hair to calm him down.

She noticed he looked a lot worse than before. "Why have you done this to yourself?"

Christine rolled up his sleeves to see if what the Persian said was right. She looked at his arms to see if she could find any marks from the needles he used. Sobs escaped her lips when she saw tons of them on both of his arms.

"My God, Erik!" She said with even more pity and sympathy.

"I don't want you're pity!" He yelled.

"Poor, unhappy Erik." She said and cried for him. Christine kissed him suddenly to show him some sort of comfort and love. He backed away from her kiss.

Erik tried to pick himself up to walk away. He was too embarrassed by everything to face her. His body detested his actions and he fell to the ground again.

"Erik, don't try to get up." Christine said. She looked at him and noticed his lips were starting to turn blue.

"Oh God." She whispered. Erik tried to get up again but this time it was because he felt like he was suffocating. He was gasping for air and Christine started to scream for Nadir or Madame Giry.

Madame Giry was obviously now up and ok because she followed Nadir down the hallway.

"What's wrong with him?" Nadir asked Christine.

"I…I…don't know. He's just…He can't breathe!"

At that point Erik stopped breathing and he fainted. Christine shrieked when she saw his limp body on the floor.

Nadir knelt beside him and listened for a heartbeat. He found one and then opened Erik's left eye and stared into it. He looked up to Madame Giry and asked for a light. She found one and handed it to The Persian.

He put it close to Erik's head so that the light could contract his pupils. They didn't seem to respond to the light. Nadir knew this could be because of an overdose on morphine. Erik had a lot of the symptoms of morphine overdose.

"Is he dead?" Christine asked.

"No." Nadir replied.

"What's going on?" Meg asked. She was wearing her blue dress and had her hair and makeup done. She heard Christine screaming so she came to see if her friend was ok.

"It's ok Meg. You need to get ready." Madame Giry said to her young daughter. Meg looked concerned but Christine gave her a reassuring gesture to go back and get ready. Meg went back realizing she only had a half an hour left.

Nadir picked Erik's body up and wondered where he was going to take him. His lair was too cold, even with all the candles, and that wouldn't help him at all.

"Take him to my room." Madame Giry seemed to read his mind. He nodded and began to pull him to the room. Christine and Madame Giry followed him.

Christine looked over to her, "How's your head?"

"It's ok, don't worry about me." She replied to her.

Nadir carried him over to the bed. Erik was now starting to shake.

"What's wrong with him?" Christine asked. She was also shaking, but in her case it was because of her worry for Erik and his condition.

"I think he's overdosed." Nadir replied.

"Overdosed on what?" Christine asked though she had an idea of what it was.

"The morphine."

Erik sat up suddenly and bent over to the side of the bed and vomited on the floor. He retched and cried at the same time which caused him to shake some more. Christine ran to the other side of the bed and sat on the edge of it. She patted his back to comfort him.

Madame Giry looked on and saw something unique in Christine. Not even 15 minutes ago this man was violating her and yelling, but now she has forgotten about it and is comforting the sick man. She saw so much love in such a young woman that it shocked her.

Nadir looked on to Madame Giry and Christine. "Erik may be like this for the next couple of days."

"How long?" Madame Giry asked.

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor." Nadir said and then looked at Erik who was now lying down again. "How much morphine did you take?" Nadir asked.

Erik didn't look like he was completely there. He finally focused on Nadir's words and answered in a weak voice, "About 110 mgs…"

"110?" Nadir questioned. "In between how many hours?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Shit." The Persian cursed. "Erik, what were you thinking?"

Erik didn't answer. He seemed to zone out after answering the questions.

"Is it that bad?" Christine asked.

He wanted to say that 110 mgs of morphine can cause major complications if taken in a short period of time…Hell, even within a longer period of time it was bad!

"It's treatable." Nadir said. "I don't think he'll die from it."

Madame Giry looked a little dizzy herself. She nearly fell over twice.

"Maman, I think we should call for a doctor…for both of you."

"Don't be silly girl! I'm fine." The older stubborn woman said. Christine looked at Nadir and made a nonverbal suggestion to go get a doctor. Nadir smiled and new what she was thinking about. He went out the door to find the Opera House doctor. Christine worried about what the doctor would think.

"Nadir's going to find a doctor for Erik, what should we do…"

"Don't worry. I am very good friends with Docteur Moreau. He won't tell anyone." Madame Giry reassured her.

Nadir came in with the Doctor. Doctor Moreau walked over to Erik and checked his symptoms. Nadir informed him on what had happened and what his symptoms were but the doctor went to make sure.

"I will be back to get a medicine that he will be able to take." He said. "But as for you…You need to sit down and let me see what's wrong." He said to Madame Giry. She rolled her eyes but cooperated.

He noticed the cut on the back of her head wasn't that bad and she stopped bleeding.

"Do you have a headache?" The doctor asked.

"Well I did hit my head." She laughed.

"Do you feel nausea?"

"A little." She replied.

"Dizziness?" He continued to question. She nodded her head 'yes'.

"Any ringing in your ears?"

"Yes, a little bit."

"How long were you knocked out?" He asked.

Nadir spoke up, "She was out for about 3 minutes."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"It's kind of a blur actually." She replied. The doctor nodded his head.

"I believe you have a mild to moderate concussion. Nothing too serious though. Just get some rest and stay off your feat. Make sure someone is with you throughout the night, drink some water, and avoid any more collisions to the head."

"Ok, thank you doctor."

"I'll be back to get some medicine for him."

After the doctor was gone Nadir spoke up. "I'll go down to Erik's lair and make something for him."

"Make what?" Christine asked.

"He spent a lot of time with gypsies and in Persia…he knows a lot about medicines than half the doctors in the world do. I know he has recipes written down there somewhere." Nadir explained and then walked away.

Christine waited by Madame Giry, who was now sleeping in the chair, and Erik. Ten minutes later the doctor walked back in to the room.

"Here we are." He said and handed the medicine to Christine. "Give him some everyone 12 hours. I don't want him to overdose on this since it does have a bit of opium in it. So don't give him too much." He instructed.

"How long will he be like this?" She asked.

"I'd say at the most three days, but he may be better by tomorrow evening. It depends on how strong his body is and if it's able to recover quickly."

"Thank you doctor."

"You're Welcome." He said and then dismissed himself from the room.

Meg knocked on the door. Christine told her to come in.

"Raoul will be here any…" Meg stopped when she saw Erik completely knocked out and her mother sleeping on the chair. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Erik overdosed on morphine and Maman has a concussion."

"How did she…?"

"Long story. Erik got a little…angry."

"He did this to her!" Meg yelled suddenly.

"Yes, but he's very sick and very confused…I guess that would be the word for it. Mentally confused because of the drugs."

Meg still didn't look convinced. Christine decided to change the subject.

"You look beautiful." She said smiling.

"You think so?" Meg asked.

"Yes! Raoul will be here soon." Christine responded.

"You're right. Wish me luck."

"Not like you'll need it, but good luck." The two girls hugged and then Meg left.

Madame Giry woke up when the door closed. She looked dizzy and slightly confused as to where she was at. Looking at Erik she noticed that he was starting to shake again. Christine got up and walked over to him with a concerned look on her face. Christine knelt down by his bed. She grabbed his left hand and held on to it firmly with hers. He opened his eyes and saw Christine. Fear was present in his eyes.

"You are going to be ok." She said to him. Erik gave a weak smile and then drifted back to sleep. Christine felt his head.

"Does he have a fever?" Madame Giry asked.

"I think so." Christine said still feeling his forehead. "It's pretty warm."

She looked to the white mask that was on his face. Surely he would feel more comfortable without it on. But Christine was afraid to take that chance. If she did take it off it may wake him up and get him upset.

Erik stirred and eventually woke up again. He looked very feverish and looked more confused than Madame Giry did.

"Maman." He called. Christine was taken aback.

"No, Erik…it's me."

"Maman…please. I don't want to wear this stupid mask." He cried.

Christine felt tears building in her eyes.

"Please Maman, don't run away...take care of me. Please!"

'_Didn't she take care of her own son when he was sick?_' Christine wondered.

Erik continued to cry. It tore Christine's heart out. She buried her head in the sheets and for him.

"Maman, please. I don't feel good."

"I'll take care of you, Erik." Christine soothed him.

"Thank you." Erik calmed down. "Do I have to wear my mask? It's hot."

"No, Erik. You don't have to wear it around me." Christine cried a little and then took of his mask.

"Thank you Maman. That's all I ever wanted…" Erik said.

Christine couldn't handle it anymore. She got up and ran out the door. She fell down to the ground with her hands covering her stomach. Sobs filled the hallways as Christine cried for the man, and the boy named Erik.


	23. Anywhere You Go

Yay. New chapter.

**Preview**: Raoul and Meg date...awwwww. Erik's recovery, and another surprise! lol. R/M, E/C, with hints of A/F (Andre/Firmin)...just kidding. F/OFC (Firmin/Original Female Character) for the heck of it...lol. Drama, Romance, Fluffy...ahhhh, and some angst. Sweet chapter. And Christine finally has a nice dream, and not a nightmare.

* * *

**Anywhere You Go**

Meg stood in the main lobby of the Opera House. Her nerves were almost too much to handle. She really likes Raoul, she has since she first saw him. But what if he was never attracted to her too? What if he's only on 'the rebound'? What if he's doing this to get to Christine? Will she only be in the shadows of Christine? Did he really like her?

Too many questions filled her head. She wondered if the date would be awkward. What would they talk about? Meg paced back and forth. She played with a necklace her mother gave to her for her thirteenth birthday. It was a necklace that Meg's mother got from her mother, and Meg's grandmother got it from her mother, and so on. It was in the family for 6 generations. She hoped that it would bring about good luck.

"Mademoiselle Giry, you look amazing." A sweet voice said. Meg's back was to the door and when she heard that she turned around. There stood Raoul in fine aristocratic clothing. Meg blushed and walked over to him.

"You're looking very handsome tonight, Le Vicomte." Meg said.

Raoul took her hand and kissed it. He offered her his arm and she placed her arm with his. They walked out of the Opera House and to a carriage waiting for them.

"Where are we going?" Meg asked.

"We are to dine at a very fine restaurant near by. It's called the Le Grand Véfour."

"Oh my! I've always wanted to go there, it's very beautiful and I hear the food is just delicious." Meg said excitedly.

"Yes it is a very beautiful place, and the food is the best in all of Paris. Or at least in my opinion. That's why I chose it." Raoul replied. Meg smiled and titled her head down in a nervous fashion.

"How is everyone?" Raoul asked.

"Uhh, I believe everyone is doing well." She didn't want to worry him about what was happening. Besides, she barely knew what was going on herself.

"That's good."

Meg began to play with her necklace, which was a nervous habit she had. Raoul looked over to her and noticed it.

"That's a beautiful necklace."

"Thanks. It's been in my family for generations." She stated.

"It's a very odd coincidence…"

Meg looked puzzled, "What is?"

"Your necklace goes great with this." He said and pulled out a box from his pocket. He opened it up to show two diamond earrings.

"Oh my Goodness!" Meg exclaimed. "I'm speechless! I don't know what to say."

He handed them to her. "You don't have to say anything."

"Thank you Raoul." She replied and then hugged him. Meg stared down at the sparkling diamonds. He was right, they did match the necklace.

* * *

Nadir walked in to the room with a vile of home made potions. He walked over to Erik who was almost asleep. He saw the medication that doctor prescribed. 

"Did he take any yet?" Nadir asked Christine who was watching over Madame Giry.

"No."

"Good." He said. He began nudging at Erik. "Erik…Erik…get up."

Erik mumbled something and then turned over in the bed.

"Erik… You need to take medicine so you'll get better." Nadir continued.

Erik opened his eyes slightly. He tried to sit up but could only slouch back on the pillows. Christine walked over to help him up a little bit. Nadir handed Erik the potion. Erik looked at it and then drank from it. Christine held his head slightly back so he could drink it. Afterwards she helped him back down to go to sleep.

"Will that help him sooner?" Christine asked Nadir.

"It should." He walked over to Madame Giry. "I also made something for her. It'll help the dizziness, nausea, and headaches."

Christine woke up Madame Giry, "Maman, you need to take medicine."

Nadir handed her the potion and the woman drank from it. She gave a weird face when she drank from it and that made Christine laugh.

"I'm guessing it doesn't taste good."

"No, it makes me feel even more sick." Madame Giry replied.

"It'll work in about 10 minutes, trust me." Nadir said.

"That fast?" Christine was taken aback.

"Yeah, Modern day medicine isn't as great as herbs and potions. These are more natural and they work with the body."

Christine seemed fascinated with what he had to say. But Erik now seemed more alert than before.

"What the hell? Who took my mask?" He yelled.

"Erik…keep it down!" Christine said. "You asked…me…if you could take off the mask and I said yes."

"Why would I ask you that?" He replied.

"You said it was too hot. You were running a fever so…"

"I don't care. I want it back." Erik demanded.

"Fine." Christine grabbed it from the nightstand and gave it to him. "You were so desperate to have it off but now you want it on."

"I wonder why?" He mocked.

"You don't need to wear it around me." Christine stated again, this time to a conscience Erik.

"I don't feel so good." Erik ignored her.

"Well you overdosed on morphine, Erik." Nadir informed him.

"I'm aware of that." Erik snapped back.

"Typical Erik." Christine started. "People try to help but he just pushes them away by being rude."

Nadir looked to Christine, "Just let it go…"

"No. Erik needs to learn that he has to be considerate to others."

Erik laughed at that comment.

"You are so lucky you actually have people who care about you." Christine said.

"I have people who…care about me?" Erik said with an almost shocked expression. Christine thought it was a joke at first but noticed he was serious.

"Of course you do, Erik do you think we're taking care of you for fun?" Christine asked.

"Or that we put up with you for fun?" Nadir added. Christine kind of looked back at him with a 'nice try, but not the best thing to say' look. The Persian laughed at her expression.

"I mean, Christine's right. If nobody cared then you would be dead by now." Nadir commented.

Erik sighed but didn't listen to what they had to say. He closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep.

"One ear and out the other." Nadir said.

"Why does he like to be difficult?" Christine asked out loud not really directing her question to anyone.

"I don't know." The Persian replied.

"I can't imagine living with him." Christine admitted. Erik was listening and felt his heart break. "He's just too much trouble."

"You're just like her." Erik suddenly jumped into the conversation.

"What?" Christine asked.

"My mother."

"Erik, don't compare me to that woman!" Christine said in disgust.

"You don't want to deal with me…so you make up the excuse of me being too much trouble." He was close to crying.

"Erik, no…"

"I thought you would be different." Erik said but then stopped. He felt his body shaking again.

"Erik!" Christine cried out. He was trying hard to breath and continued to shake violently.

Nadir brought more potions with him. Erik turned over to the side of his bed and vomited into a bucket. When he was done he was gasping for air. Christine was scared out of her mind. His shaking was worse than before. His legs were kicking into the air and his arms were flailing all over the place. His eyes went into the back of his head.

"Erik!" Christine screamed again. Erik stopped shaking. Nadir walked over to the limp body to see if he was ok. He took out the potion from his pocket and lifted Erik up. He poured the liquid into his mouth and placed him back down.

"Is he ok?" Christine asked.

"I think so. I'm not sure what that was."

Erik fell into a deep sleep. Christine sat down on a chair next to Erik and Nadir found a seat in the corner of the room.

* * *

Raoul and Meg arrived at the Restaurant and made their way to their seats. Raoul pulled her chair out for her. Meg smiled and sat down. Raoul sat down in his and looked at the menu. A waiter walked up to them after a couple of minutes. 

"Est-ce que bonsoir, je peux prendre votre ordre?

"Oui. Peux j'avoir le Boeuf Bourgignon." Raoul ordered a meat and vegetable dish. He looked over to Meg. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes." She replied. She looked to the waiter and ordered a meal called Raclette.

The waiter wrote down their orders and then asked what kinds of drinks they would like. Meg replied water.

"Faites que les deux eaux." Raoul said, 'make that two waters'.

The waiter left with their menus. Meg looked at the earrings Raoul gave her.

"These are beautiful, Raoul. I'm really surprised actually."

"Why?"

Meg didn't know how to ask him all the questions she was wondering before.

"Raoul, why did you ask me out tonight?"

Raoul was taken aback by her question. "Because I've been having feelings for you lately."

"But…I mean, I'm not just…" Meg paused.

"Just what?"

"A replacement." She finished.

"A replacement?" Raoul was more shocked than before. "No, of course not. I'm ok about what happened with Christine and me if that's what you're implying."

"I'm sorry…I…"

"It's ok. I know you were just worrying that I was maybe using you to get to her, right?"

"That was an idea I thought might be why."

"I can assure you that that's not true." He said. "I've had feelings for you for a while."

"You have?"

"Yes, for quite a while."

Meg blushed. "How long?"

"Actually the first night I came to the Opera House. I noticed you during the ballet of Act II, but then I saw Christine…so…"

"You went to her because you were already good friends?"

"Exactly." Raoul replied. "When I found out you two were the best of friends I thought that was a weird coincidence. But I wanted to catch up with Christine."

"Was there any feelings then for her?" Meg asked. "I really don't mean to pry but I just wanted to know."

"To be completely honest, yes…there may have been that love I felt for her when we where younger. Childhood sweethearts sort of thing. But overall I was just glad to see her again."

Meg gave an understanding nod. "I just don't want to feel…I don't know, second best I would say."

"No! Meg don't think that at all, that's not true." Raoul placed his hand on hers. "Christine and I just weren't meant to be…and I should have known that. She obviously wasn't the 7 year old girl I remembered her as. Besides that we didn't have much of a relationship because of it. She was right when she told me I would be unhappy, I was with my best friend, and not the love of my life."

Raoul paused and continued. "When I realized I was going about everything wrong I thought back on the person I really wanted to date before I saw Christine."

The waiters came with their food and placed the meals on the table.

"Bon Appétit." The waiter said.

"Merci." Raoul replied.

"I didn't know that's how you felt." She said shyly.

"It is. Besides…" He paused. "Christine actually told me that a certain someone said I was very handsome." Raoul gave a light laugh and smile.

Meg blushed some more and laughed. "I think that someone was me."

They laughed together and then started eating their meal.

* * *

Erik woke up from his sleep an hour later. He saw Madame Giry sleeping in the same chair and Christine had her head resting by him on the bed. He didn't see Nadir anywhere in the room. Erik began to sit up on the bed when Christine woke up. 

"You're up…" She said.

"Yeah." Erik replied weakly.

"You scared me…" Christine stated.

"What did I do?"

"You were shaking again…this whole thing scares me." Christine said with some tears in her eyes. "Erik, please…don't ever do this to your self again. I thought everything was ok. We were in the carriage and you were happy, what changed?"

"I didn't believe you loved me. My senses told me I was a fool to believe you did. And I came to the conclusion that this is all a trick. And that you can never love me."

"Erik, I swear to God…I swear on my father's grave that this is not a trick. I do love you." She started. "Would I ever swear on my father's grave if I didn't mean it?"

"No." He replied.

"Then please don't think that I'm lying to you." Christine paused. "Erik, you need to quit morphine. Please."

"I'll try." Erik replied. She got up from her seat and hugged him. He began to breath in her scent, he felt the warmth of her caring body against his, and he felt her love.

He closed his eyes one last time to hopefully sleep through the rest of the night.

* * *

"Meg, I had a wonderful time tonight." Raoul said while walking her up the Opera House steps. 

"I did too." She looked into his eyes and saw a connection. Raoul leaned forward coming closer to her face. Her lips met his for a goodnight kiss.

Off in the distance Andre was looking on. Firmin walked next to him. "Awwww…" Firmin said and put his arm around Andre.

Andre gave him a weird look and commented, "Don't even think about it." He backed away from Firmin. The other man laughed at his reaction.

"I was joking." Firmin said.

"Uh huh. Sure you were."

Meg and Raoul broke off their kiss and said there goodbyes. Raoul headed back down the steps and to his carriage. Meg turned around to find Andre and Firmin spying. When they knew she saw them they looked around at various objects, pretending to be preoccupied. She laughed playfully at them and walked past.

"By the way Andre…I'm not...well, _you know_." Firmin remarked.

"Of course not." Andre laughed.

"…I'm actually getting married." Firmin said.

Andre was taken aback. "You're kidding?"

"No." Firmin replied. "You know Anna, of course. I asked her to marry me yesterday."

"Congratulations!" Andre exclaimed. "No more screwing around with various ballet girls?"

"Damn, I guess not." Firmin laughed.

"Here, have a cigar on me." Andre offered. Firmin accepted it as they walked into the Opera House.

"Now we need to find you someone." Firmin said.

They walked in and saw the Persian talking with Meg.

"So little Meg is dating the Vicomte?" Andre asked. Meg smiled and nodded her head.

"How cute." Firmin said almost teasingly.

Meg laughed. "Thank you, I think."

"Meg, you should visit with your mother. She was wondering about you." Nadir reminded her.

"Ok. Au revoir Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin."

"Au revoir." They both replied.

"The Persian…we've heard so much about you." Andre said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, you are much as a legend as _you-know-who_." Firmin continued.

"The Opera Ghost?" Nadir said without fear.

Andre rolled his eyes, "Yeah…him."

Nadir laughed. "You guys don't like the Ghost that much, do you?"

"He's annoying as hell." Andre said.

"You have no idea." The Persian muttered.

* * *

_He was standing down the hall. Waiting for her…beckoning her to him. As she began to walk, the hallway turned to mist... Like she was walking on a cloud. That's what the hallway became... clouds. They were up in the heavens. _

_From far away she saw a dark shadow that was apart of this man, a shadow she wanted nothing to do with. But as she got closer that shadow disappeared. In its place was a man in need of healing and love. Erik stood in front of her still beckoning her closer. But now his hypnotic words turned to pleading. Begging her to save him._

"_Lead me…save me from my solitude." He sang to her. She nodded her head to him, telling him she would. He reached out his hand to her and she took it. Together their hands fit perfectly and their touch created a glowing sensation. The magic that happens when two soul mates form together as one. _

_In that moment she had a premonition. Erik and her walking near a river with two children. A boy and a girl. Erik was happy... she could see it on his face. The Shadow was gone completley…Erik was now a man of the light…_

_  
The Next Morning, June 9th._

…Christine woke up from her dream to realize it was morning. She looked around and saw Meg sleeping in a chair with her head resting on Madame Giry's shoulder. Nadir was back in the room sleeping on another chair in the opposite corner. But Erik was not in his bed. After thinking she realized something else.

'_Did I just have a peaceful dream?_' She asked herself. Months ago she thought her dreams would always be haunted until the day she died. But this was different.

Christine got up out of her chair to find Erik. She noticed how sore her body was from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. Her back and neck ached and she still felt too tired to walk around. But she needed to find Erik.

Traveling down the hallways she wondered where Erik would go. She thought he may have gone back to the lair, but was he strong enough to venture out that far? Even if he wasn't Erik was too stubborn to admit he was too weak to do so.

Christine prayed he didn't head down to his lair, and hoped he went elsewhere. She decided to check the chapel, which would be the second place she could think of. Her hands held onto the wall to keep balance. She felt too tired to stand up on her own but she had to try.

Reaching the chapel she heard his voice in there. Her ears must have been deceiving her…was he actually _praying_?

"Please God, I know you've ignored me since my tragic birth…but please hear me now. I want to know why. Why do you curse me and punish me? Why bring this angel into my life only to have her ripped away from me? Why have her come back afterwards when all I wanted to do was give up? Are you planning on taking her away again just so you could have the sick pleasure of watching me suffer?"

Erik was in tears. Christine looked in the chapel and watched him while he was kneeling on the floor.

"I know you've never heard me before…I'm the devil's child and all…but please, please listen now. I have done…so many things in my past that I deserve to die because of. I deserve to go to hell for my sins. But God, please…if you could forgive me for those things…" He paused. "Someone told me God will forgive you no matter what you've done. Will you not forgive me too? Or am I just a monster that is only meant for eternal night? I don't want to live in hell anymore…"

Christine sobbed which Erik heard. He turned around and saw her looking in from the entrance of the chapel.

"Why won't you listen to me?" She cried.

"It's not that, Christine. I've come here to ask God's forgiveness for another reason."

"What?" She asked.

Erik walked up to Christine and held her hand. Tears formed in his eyes. "I need to know now, once and for all…do you love me?"

"Of course." She replied.

"Are you sure? You won't leave me?" He asked.

"No…I would never leave you." Christine said.

"Do _you_ forgive me for everything?" Erik asked. His eyes never left hers.

"Yes."

"Then there's something I want to do."

Erik's hand reached into his pocket. "Christine…"

"Yes?"

Erik knelt down and held out the ring she returned to Erik. "Will you marry me?"

Christine smiled and was in shock. She didn't see this coming from him. The ring he held in his hands originally belonged to Christine's mother, and not Raoul. When Christine came to Opera House she brought her father's story book, with the Little Lotte story in front, _her mother's ring_, and her memories. (**A/N: Semi-Quote from ch. 7**).

When her mother passed away she wanted her baby girl to have it for her engagement ring. Gustave honored her mother's wish and held on to the ring. When he died he gave it to Christine and told her to hold on to it until she was older. Christine placed it on her father's memorial plaque in honor of both him and her mother. (**A/N: There's a picture of this in the movie, you can ask me for it if you wish**).

Christine was thrilled by his proposal. "Yes, of course I'll marry you." She said.

He never thought he'd hear those words coming from her mouth and he felt like he would die and go to heaven. "Oh Christine, you have no idea how happy I am."

He put the ring on her finger and she hugged him tightly. "You have no idea how happy _I _am." She said.

She was crying of happiness and yet, so was he. Christine leaned forward and passionately kissed him. It was perfect. It was paradise.

* * *

Awwwww. How sweet. Makes me wanna hug a fluffly bunny. Next chapter up soon.  



	24. Masquerade

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Romeo and Juliet opera. It belongs to Charles Gounod. I also do not own the song, "Masquerade"...which is pretty obvious. "Masquerade" belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber, Charles Hart, and Richard Stilgoe.

**Preview**: The performace of Romeo and Juliet, and a Masquerade.This will have a trace of Leroux in it (if you read the book you'll know the quote when you see it.) E/C, R/M, F/OFC (Firmin/Original Female Character), and A/OFC (Andre/Original Female Character)...why not? lol.

What do you guys think about Madame Giry/Nadir? Hmmmm...

* * *

**Masquerade**

After Erik proposed to Christine they went back to Madame Giry, Meg, and Nadir to tell them to happy news. Erik soon fully recovered, along with Madame Giry's concussion. Erik did have to go through withdrawals from the morphine, but was strong enough to overcome it. Erik and Christine continued her lessons on playing the part of Juliet in the upcoming production.

_  
Two weeks later, June 23rd._

Raoul sat in box five while watching the performance which was about to start. Erik walked into the box and gave an annoying look to Raoul.

"Don't think that I'll go easy on you because you're my brother." Erik said. Raoul turned around when he heard Erik's voice in back of him.

"Well there are two seats in the box." Raoul patted the chair next to him. Erik looked suspicious of him.

"You don't have the police ready, do you?" Erik asked.

"You're not planning to kill me, are you?" Raoul asked in a comeback.

"No." Erik replied.

"Then no."

Erik sat down slowly in the other seat still staring at Raoul. "Why are you being nice to me considering the fact I tried to kill you."

"Well that doesn't make you my favorite person in the world but never the less you are my brother."

Erik felt uncomfortable by Raoul. He knew Raoul was not going to kill him or anything, he did feel a little guilty though. But he'd be damned if he had to say he was sorry to him.

"Has Christine told you yet?" Erik asked referring to their engagement.

"About you two getting married? Yeah she told me. Congratulations by the way." He said extending his hand towards Erik.

Erik still gave a weird suspicious look at Raoul which made the younger man laugh. "Erik, I'm being honest here."

"You're not angry or anything?"

"No." Raoul replied truthfully.

"Are you mad that we're using the same ring as before?"

"Not really. I mean, her mother wanted her to wear it for her engagement. So it really doesn't matter."

Raoul still held his arm out to Erik. After an awkward pause Erik finally shook his hand. "Thank you."

The lights dimmed and the show began.

The chorus came out onto the stage chanting about the feuding family and the two children of the different families, Roméo and Juliet.

The first scene starts out at a Masquerade at the Capulet palace. When Christine came out onto the stage as Juliet Erik's heart jumped. She looked like a goddess on the stage. A true angel sent by God.

Christine sang the song she rehearsed before with Monsieur Reyer, and many times with Erik. Afterwards Roméo hears Juliet singing and goes to her in song.

_Roméo:_

"_Adorable angel,   
my guilty hand  
profanes, by daring to touch it,  
the divine hand  
which I imagine  
no one has the right to approach!   
Here, I think,  
is the penance  
proper to impose on me -  
it is that I efface  
the unworthy trace  
of my hand by a kiss!"_

_Juliet:_

"_Calm your fears!   
These handclaspings  
of the pilgrim on his knees  
even the saints -  
provided that he loves -  
have pardoned in advance;  
but the hand that he touches  
to his lips  
ought prudently to refuse  
that enchanting.  
caress  
he implores in a kiss!"_

_Roméo:_

"_Yet the saints have  
rosy lips..."_

_Juliet:_

"_Only for praying with!"_

_Roméo:_

"_Do they not hear the voice which counsels  
them a more merciful decree?"_

_Juliet:_

"_Their hearts remain unmoved  
by the prayers of love  
even as they grant them."_

_Roméo:_

"_Then do you grant mine, and keep unmoved  
your blushing face._"

_Juliet:_

"_Ah! I could not help it!  
I have taken the sin upon myself!"_

_Roméo:_

"_To allay your anxiety  
would you like to give it back to me?"_

_Juliet:_

"_No! I have taken it! Leave it with me!"_

_Roméo:_

"_You have taken it away! Give me back my sin!"_

_Juliet:_

"_No! I have taken it! Leave it with me!"_

_Roméo:_

"_You have taken it away…give me back my sin."_

Tybalt returns and recognizes Roméo as a Montague. But Capulet orders Tybalt to forget him and let the party continue. The first act ends.

Erik and Raoul continue to watch the play from box five.

"Tomorrow night Firmin is holding a Masquerade in honor of his engagement and for the reopening of the Opera Populaire. Will you be attending?" Raoul asked.

"I may." Erik replied. "I don't know if I will want to go."

"Do you plan on crashing this one?" Raoul joked.

"You never know." Erik said. Raoul wasn't sure if he was joking or not. If he was joking he was very good at hiding it.

The play continued to the wedding night scene, Erik's favorite. He mouthed the words with Roméo, "_Fate links thee to me, forever and a day._" That was Erik's favorite line from the play. Christine even glanced up during that part at him and smiled.

Erik looked around the audience to see who was there. He glanced down and saw Carlotta sitting in one of the rows. She had a bunch of tissues with her and she seemed to be crying a lot. He knew it had to do with Piangi and this opera being his favorite. He remembered his meeting with his ghost, more than two weeks ago. He noticed Piangi's ghost sitting by Carlotta in what seemed to be him trying to cheer her up. Erik felt and pang of guilt building up in him. It surprised him to realize that he really did have a conscience. Piangi looked up to him and glared. It caused Erik to become uneasy. He was still haunted by his past. Piangi kissed the love of his life and then disappeared. Erik decided he would write something to Carlotta. He smiled at the thought of Carlotta getting another letter from 'O.G.'. But this time it would be what he hated most…an apology. God, he hated doing that. But he felt he had to.

The final scene came with the audience in tears as Roméo and Juliet died together. Erik too was in tears but he hid himself so no one, mainly Raoul, would see. The performance was a success. The audience gave a standing ovation when it was over. Firmin announced of the Masque Ball tomorrow night in honor of the grand reopening, this great performance, and celebration of his engagement to his lovely fiancée Anna.

Erik rose from his seat to go to the chapel to meet up with Christine. Raoul too got up to go find Meg backstage.

Erik made his way to the chapel and waited for Christine to come. They didn't plan meeting there but Erik knew Christine would come in honor of her father. His theory proved right. She walked in and saw Erik holding a rose for her. She smiled and received the rose. He hugged her and commented on how she was perfect.

"_Fate links thee to me, forever and a day._" He sang while holding her. She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

Christine went over to her father's plague and lit one candle for him like she always did. "The next opera will also be by Gounod. We're doing Faust. I hope to play Marguerite."

Erik thought about what Piangi asked of him before. How could Erik keep that promise and tell Christine she couldn't play the lead role? Why would he even do that for Carlotta? Would Christine even allow that?

"Listen, Christine. Maybe Carlotta should play the lead role." Erik said.

Christine was really in shock by his statement. But she smiled. "Erik, you really have changed…you're allowing Carlotta to sing?"

"It's kind of a long story. But I promised someone I would."

"Well if you gave someone you're word then you should keep it." Christine said.

"I'm glad you understand."

Christine nodded, "Besides… We have a wedding to plan."

Erik smiled and held Christine near him again.

* * *

_The Next Evening, June 24th._

"A toast…" Andre announced, "To my dear friend, Firmin and his fiancée Anna."

Everyone in the room clapped for the manager and his future wife. Andre nodded and continued.

"Also a toast to the reopening of this legendary Opera House." He paused and then continued. "And to the terrific production of Gounod's Roméo and Juliet." The crowd cheered for their success and drank to all three celebrations.

Meg was standing with her mother and Nadir when she saw Raoul across the ballroom. She walked over to him and noticed he brought his parents.

"Meg." He smiled and kissed her.

"Hi Raoul." Meg replied.

"My, my, its Meg isn't it?" The Comtesse asked.

"Yes." Meg curtsied to the Comte and Comtesse De Chagny.

"I think now would be a good time to inform you two that I am currently dating Meg." Raoul told them. Meg nervously glanced at him. She thought he would have told them already.

His mother seemed a little distressed by it but she had to remind herself that he was no longer to be the future Comte. That pathetic excuse of a man would be.

"That's nice." The Comtesse said like she didn't care much. She really came off as rude to Meg. Raoul rolled his eyes at his mother. Meg looked a little hurt by the Comtesse but Raoul comforted her.

"Don't worry about my mother. She can be a real pain in the neck sometimes."

"I should have seen that coming. But I would have figured since you're free to date whomever you want now, she wouldn't mind."

"Too stubborn." Raoul said simply as a reply.

Meg looked over and saw Christine with Erik. It was good that this was a Masquerade; Erik would be able to roam amongst the crowd without feeling different. The two of them walked over to Meg and Raoul.

"Hi you guys!" Christine laughed and hugged them. She glanced over and saw the Comtesse. "Great." She commented.

Raoul laughed and added, "She insisted on coming." The woman turned around and walked over to her son.

"Ahh…Christine!" The Comtesse started, "What a pleasure it is to see you."

'_Liar._' Christine thought.

"It's nice to see you too." Christine said.

'_Liar._' The Comtesse thought.

"And who is this?" She asked about Erik.

"Erik, Raoul's half brother." Christine reminded the older woman. The Comtesse looked startled when Christine said that.

"Oh, my… I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you without you're white mask." The Comtesse laughed. "And this is a Masquerade. You must really love these parties."

Erik looked annoyed but ignored her remark.

"You don't talk much, do you? Unbefitting quality of a Comte I must say." She mocked with a lighthearted laugh.

"Comtesse, please stop questioning my fiancé." Christine was now also getting annoyed.

"Excuse me…did you just say fiancé?"

"Yes." Christine answered.

'_Oh I see how it is…you'll date whoever is to become the Comte. Sneaky little…_' The Comtesse thought but interrupted her own thinking.

"Well then, congratulations."

"Thank you." Christine replied. Erik still remained silent.

'_Great, now not only is he going to be the future Comte…she's going to become the Comtesse!_' The Comtesse thought to herself. '_I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that won't happen!_'

"Excuse me, I must be heading home. I don't feel so well." The older woman said to her son.

"Are you alright mother?" Raoul asked.

"Yes dear. You two have a wonderful time." She said and walked out the front door. Raoul looked at Meg and shrugged his shoulders. They continued talking as they walked around the ballroom.

The Comtesse headed home while developing a plan.

Meanwhile Christine talked to Erik about what had just happened. "Why didn't you stand up for yourself?"

"That woman is annoying. It's better to ignore her… that would make her go away."

"Still, you can't let people step on you like that."

Andre walked over to the two of them with a curious look on his face. He interrupted their conversation. "Have I seen you before?" He asked a disguised Erik.

"No, sir I don't think so." He replied to the manager.

"Who is your date Mademoiselle Daae?"

"He's related to Raoul actually. His half brother, Erik De Chagny."

Andre was taken aback, "Wow. I didn't know Raoul had a half brother. It's an honor to meet you Erik."

"You too Monsieur." Erik replied. "What a wonderful Opera House you own, by the way."

"Thank you Monsieur, this is the best Opera House in all of France."

"The best in all of Europe, in my opinion." Erik stated.

"You think so?" Andre asked.

"Yes. I have seen my share of wonderful Opera Houses all over this continent, but none of them compares to this one."

"Well it sounds like you would know. So if you say it's the best, then it probably is." Andre said. "Again, thank you Monsieur. But I must leave; I have other guests to talk with."

Erik shook his hand and Andre left.

Erik glanced over to Christine, "If he knew I was the Opera Ghost he would freak out."

Christine laughed. "You're not the Opera Ghost. The Opera Ghost is dead."

Erik smiled. "You're right."

Andre walked over to Firmin who was talking with his fiancée Anna. "Firmin, this party is great!"

"Excellent news. But even more important news…" Firmin told Andre to lean in closer. "Anna claims she has a good friend who is here that you can hook up with."

"Well, where is she?" He asked impatiently. Firmin laughed and pointed in the direction she was in.

"Go get her tiger." Firmin said.

Andre turned around and gave him a funny look. "Never again Firmin."

"Ok." He replied with a laugh and then drank more Champaign.

The party continued and Monsieur Reyer stood at the top of the grand staircase and hit his wand on the side like he was conducting an orchestra. "Ok everyone, It's time."

Everyone clapped and laughed in excitement.

He conducted very slowly for music to begin. The tune was familiar to everyone in the room. Reyer signaled everyone to start singing.

"_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade…  
Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you.  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade…  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you._"

Everyone danced to the familiar tune and this time Erik was there to celebrate too…and not crash it.

Firmin and Anna danced to the song and close by was Andre and his new date, Francine. Raoul and Meg stood next to Erik and Christine who were watching everyone dancing and singing.

Nadir and Madame Giry danced along with the crowd. Christine and Meg looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh, my…" Meg said and continued laughing. Raoul took her hand and led her out to the dance floor.

Erik and Christine were left. Erik looked unsure of what to do. Christine smiled and said, "Come on."

"All this is new to me." Erik replied.

"Don't be afraid to have fun."

Erik took in a deep breath and led her out to the dance floor too. "I'm not sure if I can dance."

"Of course you can. You're a musician, it should come easy to you."

"But I don't know any of the dances."

"Who cares? Just dance." Christine laughed.

They whirled around in circles which caused Christine to shriek in excitement. She felt shivers going up her spine, like they were on a ride. She continued to laugh and Erik held her close to him as if he never wanted to let her go.

"_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade…  
Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you.  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade…  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you._

_Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads…  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you.  
Masquerade! Grinning yellows, Spinning reds…  
Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you!"_

What was supposed to be a happy time for Erik soon ended in his mind. The song reminded him why he couldn't be with his love. He must hide his face from the world, how could he live like that with her? And not just as a common person but now as a nobleman?

Erik sighed but held on to her more. He breathed in her scent wanting this moment to last forever.

He was unsure of the future, but right now…in this time and place… it seemed like heaven.

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade…  
Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you.  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade…  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you."_

_

* * *

_The Comtesse wasted no time in her search. She went through her husband's things to find the address.

'_This may work._' She said to herself.

She looked through files of addresses trying to find the right one. She held up the one she was looking for and gave a wicked smile.

She ordered a pageboy to deliver a message she was about to write. Grabbing paper and pen she wasted no time. The message was written and sealed. She handed the paper to the deliverer and told him to be quick about it. When the pageboy left she sat down satisfied with her work.

* * *

**A/N:** What in the world is she up to? New character coming into the story... 


	25. Fear and Loathing

I hope the last chapter wasn't that boring. Somebody took this fic off their favorites, not sure who, but that made me a tad bit sad. Is it getting bad? lol...that rhymed.

**Preview**: Wedding to plan, someone else appears in the story, more problems come up, etc. Angst and drama, maybe some violence and language.

* * *

**Fear and Loathing**

_June 30th _

Madame Giry's room was filled with the three women planning out Christine's wedding. Christine had decided that Meg would be her maid of honor and her Maman would be the matron of honor since she was at one point married. The decision of who would walk Christine down the isle was difficult for her. A couple of times she cried for the fact that her father wouldn't be able to do that. But she finally decided that Nadir could be the one to do it.

But at the same time Erik wanted Nadir to be the best man. Normally one would think a blood relative would be the best man, but Erik and Raoul were not exactly friends considering Erik tried to kill him. And vise versa for that matter. Erik made a comment once that Raoul could be apart of the wedding…….he could be the flower girl.

That idea obviously didn't go well with Raoul though. The flowers that Christine will carry are roses, no surprise there. And the color of the brides' maids' dresses would be light red. They are going to use Erik's designed dress for Christine. But her dress was being remade since the last one got ruined.

"I can't believe Christine's getting married! Just think of it!" Meg said while sitting on her mother's bed. Christine smiled and sat down next to her.

"I know." Christine replied.

There was a knock on Madame Giry's door. "Come in." The older woman said.

The Comtesse walked in with another woman they have never seen before. Christine rolled her eyes.

"Comtesse, what a surprise." Christine said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my son in law. Is he here?" The Comtesse answered.

"Not right now but he should be back soon." Christine started. "What do you want with him?"

"That's my business between me and him." She answered. Christine ignored her. The Comtesse made herself at home by sitting down in a chair. Her guest did the same right next to her.

"Who are you?" Christine asked.

"My guest." The Comtesse cut in.

"I can see that…I'm asking for her name." Christine said with slight aggravation in her voice.

Before either one could answer Erik walked in with Nadir. His back was turned from the Comtesse and her guest.

"Erik." The Comtesse said. He turned around and saw her, but she was blocking his view from the person behind her.

"Yes, Comtesse."

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." The Comtesse proclaimed and turned around to the woman who was still sitting in her seat. She motioned her to stand up. "Her name is Madeleine."

She came into Erik's view and he recognized her right away. He lost his breath. His eyes turned to cold hatred. He gave an accusing glare to the smiling Comtesse. Quickly he ran from the room and to another.

"Erik!" Christine yelled. She looked over to the two women. "What was that about?"

"I thought _it_ would be dead by now." Madeleine said.

"No unfortunately _it_ isn't. In fact, _it_ is to be wed soon." The Comtesse informed her.

"What do you mean '_it_'?" Christine asked.

"Come now, Christine. Who do you think we're referring to?" The Comtesse laughed.

"Where did _it_ go?" Madeleine asked.

"**_HE_** went to the chapel probably." Christine replied.

"Would you be a dear and show us to this chapel?" She asked.

Christine looked over to Madame Giry, Meg, and Nadir. None of them knew who this woman was or why Erik would be upset. She wasn't sure if she should lead them to the chapel or not.

Before she could decide Erik had returned with a noose.

"Oh, God…Erik. What are you doing?" Christine asked when she saw it. '_Please God, don't let him do anything stupid. He promised he'd change!_' She thought.

Erik looked like he wanted to kill the woman but stopped himself from doing so. He looked at her with such pain. "Why?" He whispered.

The woman remained silent.

"Why?" Erik repeated.

She still remained silent.

"Why wouldn't you love me?" Erik cried. He fell to his knees. "Maman."

Madame Giry and Christine's eyes grew wide. It was her…

"Please." Erik cried some more and crawled over to her clinging on to the bottom of her dress. She tried to back away but was backed into the wall. She moved over to the side to try and get away from him.

Erik was devastated by her actions. "Why won't you love me?"

The woman moved farther away from him like he was diseased. "Leave me alone!" She yelled.

The Comtesse looked on like she was enjoying it. Christine, Meg, Madame Giry, and Nadir all looked on in disgust at this woman's reaction to her own son.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Christine asked Madeleine.

"I don't want anything to do with this _thing_ anymore!"

Madame Giry yelled at the woman, "How could you treat your son like this?"

Erik's sadness turned to sudden rage. He started knocking over objects in the room. His mother yelled in fear like he was a plague. He ran over to her with the noose in his hands. She was cornered and there was no way out.

Erik pinned her against the wall with wild rage in his eyes. He put the noose over her neck and began to strangle her.

"Erik no! For the love of God, stop!" Christine yelled. She ran up to him and pulled at his arm. "For me, please stop this."

He continued to strangle his mother while crying. Nadir decided to help Christine out by pulling Erik off the woman.

"Erik, if you continue this I will not marry you. I refuse to marry you if you continue to kill and kill again!" She yelled. This got Erik out of whatever trance he was in. He let go of the noose and backed away from the gasping woman.

"You beast!" His mother yelled with a weak voice.

"Christine, I'm sorry." Erik repeated several times.

"It's ok Erik." She said while hugging the hysterical man. Erik sat down on the bed and Christine sat next to him, still keeping him in her embrace.

His mother looked disgusted by this young woman's actions. "How could anyone love him?"

Erik nodded with what she was saying. Christine saw this so she started telling Erik not to listen to the woman. But Erik kept agreeing with his mother. "Erik, stop it! That's not true. I love you."

"No one can love him." She said almost mocking her son.

"Shut up!" Christine yelled.

"I never thought he would get married. He would have to marry a blind girl."

"I love Erik." Christine informed her. "Very much and I will marry him."

Erik looked like he wasn't completely there. He was rocking himself back and forth while he softly sang Masquerade.

"When I rescued him from the fair he was a lost and abused little boy. They abused him on a daily basis! He knew nothing of love…" Madame Giry said in disbelief. "I took that child and raised him like my own! But he needs his real mother."

"I'm not his mother! I can't be!"

"Why not?" Madame Giry questioned.

"He's a demon!"

Madame Giry slapped the woman. "How dare you!"

Erik's mother stood in shock to this woman's violence, obviously she didn't know Madame Giry that well. Madeleine composed herself after the other woman slapped her. "He's not my problem."

"I became like a mother to him. A real mother…unlike you. You're not fit to be a mother."

"Oh, I was fit to be a mother…"

"No! Shut up." Madame Giry yelled. "You were not because there's something mentally wrong with you."

"I gave him up to the gypsies…and that was the best thing I've ever done!" She exclaimed.

Erik cried out, "Maman…"

"Shut up." His mother yelled. Erik ran from the room in pain. Christine was left on the bed crying for her poor love.

Christine looked up at his mother. "You **bitch**."

Madeleine said nothing in response.

Christine was now becoming furious. "Erik is a broken man because of you. He thinks he can't be loved because of you. He is emotionally confused because of you! He is so hurt by your rejection…he always talks about how he just wants you to love him." Christine said with tears flowing down her face.

The woman showed no remorse.

"What kind of life has he known? That's something I asked him months ago…" She paused.

"…It's the people like you who made his life horrible. But now we're here to make it better." Christine continued while pointing to Madame Giry, Meg, and Nadir.

Christine walked towards the door. She stopped before leaving.

"Oh, and I hope you rot in hell." She said to Madeleine.

With that Christine walked out the door to find Erik.

Madame Giry continued to stare at the woman in disgust and hate. Raoul walked in to the room to find his mother. He saw the other woman standing there.

Meg walked over to him; she was in tears because of witnessing everything that has happened.

"Meg, what's wrong?" Raoul asked. Meg motioned him to go out in the hallway so she could explain it.

Meanwhile Madame Giry was still furious with Madeleine. "Do you honestly have any idea how much pain you've caused him?"

Madeleine still didn't answer anyone. She did look sad about everything, which was a good thing on her part. At least she had a soul.

"You're sick." Madame Giry continued. "Selling your kid away."

"You would too if you were in my shoes."

"I would rather be killed than do that to my child. In case you forgot, I took care of Erik. And I would **never** sell him to gypsies."

Nadir was listening on too in disgust. He noticed the Comtesse was still sitting in the chair laughing. "And what do you think is so funny?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. This is just so entertaining."

"You did this on purpose!" Madame Giry stated.

"I thought Erik would like to be reunited with his mommy."

"You're just as sick as she is." Nadir said.

"No. A guy in a mask with a cape pretending to be a ghost is sick. Not me." The Comtesse replied.

"The only reason Erik is sick is because of this pathetic excuse for a woman." Madame Giry said referring to Madeleine.

"He was born this way."

"Bullshit!" Madame Giry yelled.

"You made Erik like this." Nadir continued her statement.

"He's a monster…"

"You know what. You were right before. You're **not** a mother..."Madame Giry paused, "Oh and by the way...**you're** the monster."

"No…I'm not a monster!" Erik's mother said.

"Yes you are." Nadir argued.

The Comtesse jumped into the argument. "Erik is the only monster in this Opera House. He is insane and homicidal."

"Erik doesn't know any better…and whose fault would that be?" Madame Giry asked.

"I would guess it's his mother's fault." Nadir answered.

"Correct!" Madame Giry said mockingly.

The four of them all started yelling at one time. Meg and Raoul walked in after Meg summed up what was going on.

"Would you all be quiet?" Raoul yelled.

The noise stopped but Madame Giry charged towards Madeleine and pushed her on to the ground.

"Maman!" Meg yelled in surprise.

Madame Giry got on top of the other woman and started slapping her. All of them ran over to get her off of Erik's mother.

"Maman, I know you're angry but…" Meg tried to finish but was pushed over by the Comtesse.

"Mother!" Raoul yelled furiously. "Are you ok?" He turned his focus on Meg. He ran over to her to see if she was ok.

"I'm fine." She replied as he helped her up. Raoul held her to him. The Comtesse ran over to Madame Giry and knocked her off Madeleine. She helped the woman up on to her feet.

"Mother, what the hell do you think you're doing bringing her here?" Raoul asked.

"I thought Erik would appreciate…"

"Bullshit…you would know better than that. You're doing this on purpose!"

"I am certainly not looking for trouble." She said.

"You make me sick." Raoul said to his mother.

"Excuse me young man…"

"No. Mother, just leave. You're causing too much trouble. Just go and take that pathetic woman with you." Raoul continued.

"You'll thank me for this." His mother said.

"I highly doubt that." Raoul replied.

The four of them stared at the Comtesse and Madeleine. Madeleine walked over towards the Comtesse.

"Leave." Madame Giry said.

"Why should we listen to you?" The noble woman asked.

"Well this is my room." Madame Giry replied.

The two of them stood there. After a minute they gave up. "Fine then, I really don't care." Raoul's mother replied.

She walked out the door with Madeleine and slammed it shut.

"I want to find this chapel." Madeleine says. The Comtesse nods and looks for someone to tell them where the Opera House chapel is at. Reyer walks by them and they ask him. He tells them the directions and then leaves.

"You may go to your home if you wish." Madeleine begins. "I want to talk with Erik in private."

The Comtesse agrees and then thanks Madeleine for coming with her to the Opera House.

"You're welcome." Madeleine replies.

The Comtesse smiles wickedly and then walks to the Opera House exits. Madeleine walks in the direction Monsieur Reyer said.

* * *

Back in Madame Giry's room the four of them continue to talk and think about what has happened. 

"I can't believe the nerve of those two." Meg said.

"I know." Raoul agreed. He began to think about what Meg told him. "I always though I had it bad though. You know, with my mother. But Erik…"

"He seems to have known only rejection from that woman." Meg continued.

"Yeah." Raoul said.

Madame Giry sat down on her bed in deep thought. "For so long I wanted to avenge Erik by beating that woman."

"I don't think anyone can blame you for that." Nadir said.

"I think she deserved it." Meg said.

"I actually agree, though I'm still not fond of Erik." Raoul said.

After a moment Raoul spoke up again, "And my mother…why the hell would she do that?"

"She obviously doesn't like Erik." Madame Giry said.

"But to bring his mother here is just uncalled for…and before the wedding…" Raoul thought about it. "Well now it makes sense."

"What?" Meg asked.

"Maybe she's trying to ruin the wedding." Raoul answered.

"That's probably right." Nadir said. "If bringing Erik's mother here causes Erik to become depressed then he might call off the wedding."

"Or he would do something bad, like he almost did, and then Christine would call off the wedding." Madame Giry stated.

"So either way, the wedding would most likely be cancelled." Raoul finished. "I can't believe her."

"Do you think it will work?" Meg asked her mother and Nadir since they knew Erik very well.

"I don't know." Nadir replied.

Madame Giry thought for a moment. "Who knows?"

"…it may." Nadir continued.

"I would never be like that to my kid if he or she was deformed." Meg spoke up. "I would love him and cherish him…no matter what."

"That's because you would make a great mother." Madame Giry said. "That woman was just not right to be a mother."

"My mother would probably be like that too if I were deformed." Raoul admited.

"I unfortunately imagine that she would be like that." Meg said.

"Poor Erik." Madame Giry sighed.

The four of them sat there waiting for Erik or Christine to return from the chapel. They didn't bother to go find them just yet. They would let Erik and Christine work it out together.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok...I'm gonna post the next chapter since I'm nice. 


	26. Your Heart Is On Its Own

**Disclaimer**: Again, I do not own the song Learn to be Lonely. The same goes for the song "No One Would Listen". Another song feature on here is something I found on a lyrics site but I've never seen this song in any version of the story. But I thought, why not? The song is called "I Can Hear You" and I found it on a site called MetroLyrics.

**Preview**: Shorter chapter, what happened after Madeleine's visit. Will the wedding still continue? Angst and drama. The usual.

* * *

**Your Heart Is On Its Own**

"Leave me alone!" Erik screamed at Christine.

"Erik, stop this."

"Go now!" He yelled. He was crying in the chapel and Christine was trying to get closer to him. But something has changed again in Erik. It had nothing to do with drugs, but now it had to do with his mother… that sick twisted excuse of a mother.

"Erik." She cried out to him.

"Just go." He said softly. She felt her heart break. This couldn't be it. Would he call off the wedding? It can't be.

She walked out of the chapel but heard someone coming. Christine hid in the shadows to see who it was. When she noticed it was Madeleine she wanted to jump out and beat the woman. But Christine held back to see what she would do.

Madeleine walked into the chapel and saw Erik who was hiding in the corner.

"Leave me alone." Erik cried.

"You are alone, Erik." She said. "Remember what I taught you?"

"I must learn to be lonely…" Erik replied like a mindless puppet.

"Exactly."

"_Child of the wilderness…  
Born into emptiness.  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness._"

The woman sang like an angel, but Christine saw her as a soulless devil.

Christine listened on while her heart broke. She held back her sobs so no one would hear.

"_Who will be there for you?  
Comfort and care for you?  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion._"

'_How could she tell a child such things?_' Christine thought.

"_Ever dreamed, out in the world  
There are arms to hold you?  
You've always known  
Your heart was on its own._"

'_No…Erik. Don't believe it!_' Christine thought. She prayed she could telepathically send the message to him. By some miracle he did look up and shook his head 'no' to what his mother was saying.

"Yes Erik, it is true." His mother replied to him. "You poor little demon child. I tried to shelter you, but you're just not meant for human contact."

She continued to sing…

"_So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn how to love  
Life that is lived alone._"

Erik began to cry some more, he was believing it again.

"_Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived  
Life can be loved…_

_…Alone._"

"You're alone Erik. Destined to live alone, you were born alone…and you will **always** be alone." Madeleine said.

Christine couldn't take it anymore.

"You need to leave right now." Christine spoke up. She had tears in her eyes, but you didn't have to see her face to know she was crying. It was in her voice.

Madeleine looked at the broken man kneeling on the floor and then walked out.

"_Unfortunate man of sadness, I've seen the life you have known, I have already told you…that you are not alone_." Christine sang and went to kiss him like before but he moved out of the way and shook his head.

"No. You're wrong." He said.

"Erik, don't be like this. You are **NOT** alone!"

"I am alone."

Erik ran away from her and out of the chapel. She chased after him but he was too fast and she was too exhausted. While in one of the hallways she looked out the window and saw Erik heading for the church across the street.

She ran down the hall to the main exits. There she ran into Madeleine again.

Christine paused to take a breath and then spoke, "Leave…and never return."

"It's amazing that he's found someone who can love him." Madeleine stated.

"I always wondered why he is like the way he is. But now there's no doubt why he's so vulnerable and sensitive."

"Take care of him…I was never able to."

"Unlike you, I will love him and take care of him." Christine said angrily.

"Good." Madeleine started. "I wish I could have loved him."

"You could have. But it's too late so just leave now, and don't come back."

Madeleine had a look of understanding on her face. She grabbed something from her coat pocket.

"Here…" She said and pulled out a blanket. "I started it before Erik was born, and even though I was horrified of him I still continued to work on it after he was born. I kept it when I was done…it's something I made for him. And maybe he wants it."

Erik's mother handed it to her. Christine studied it. The color of it was a soft baby blue and it had writing sown onto it. The writing was in a darker color blue, and it said "I love you."

Christine looked up with tears in her eyes. "Do you feel bad about how you treated Erik?"

"Yes." Madeleine replied. "But I'm afraid of him."

"He's your son. Why are you afraid?"

"I don't know." She said.

Christine sighed and gave the blanket back, "Maybe you should give it to him."

"No. You give it to him. Just make sure that he gets it and he knows who it is from."

Christine nodded, "Ok."

The older woman walked out the doors and into her carriage. Christine headed over to the church across the street.

When she walked in she saw candles thrown down all over the place, the altar was destroyed and it looked like the crucifix in the center was thrown across the room. Glasses were broken, the flowers were ripped, and so were some bibles.

He was kneeling in front of the altar, not knowing anyone came in. His body was shaking like before, not because of sickness or drug overdoses, but from crying so much.

"_No one would listen.  
No one but her…  
Heard as the outcast hears. _

_Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen  
In my dark, my heart heard music._

_I longed to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could hear the music_

_Then at last, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry… _

'_I hear you; I hear your fears,  
Your torment and your tears.'_

_She saw my loneliness  
Shared in my emptiness  
No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears…_

_No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears..._"

Christine walked down the isle and sat by him. He looked up at her in embarrassment and disbelief.

"_Child of the Wilderness,  
Dying in loneliness.   
I can hear you,  
I can feel your every fear._

_I never dreamed out in this opera,  
There was someone who loved me.  
I've always known,  
My heart wasn't alone.  
_

_I've felt your emptiness,  
And all your loneliness.  
My Fallen Angel,  
I can feel your kiss still linger here._

_My Fallen Angel…   
You still remain,  
A lover in my heart…_"

Christine softly ended the song and stared into his sad eyes. She handed him the blanket his mother made.

"Your mother made this when you were a baby." She whispered.

Erik sat there staring at it, tracing over the letters that said 'I love you'. He sobbed after a minute and collapsed on Christine's shoulder. She held him against her.

She rested her head down on his slick black hair while he cried. She rocked him back and forth once again.

"You are not alone, Erik." Christine whispered.

After ten minutes of the two of them crying together Christine spoke up, "We still have a marriage to plan if you're still up to it."

"Of course I am." He said. "Tell me I'm not dreaming."

"What do you mean?"

"I was so afraid I would never find love, I was so afraid you wouldn't love me." Erik said.

"You're not dreaming, Erik. I love you with all my heart and all my soul." She said. "I always have, I was too afraid before but recently I realized I was fooling myself. I couldn't continue masquerading…and neither should you."

She went to pull off his mask but he stopped her. "Don't ruin this, please." He said.

"It won't ruin anything." Christine replied.

"It will for me."

"Fine, but you have to learn not to hide from me." Christine informed him.

"Ok…when I'm ready, I will."

Erik wiped away tears on his face and calmed down.

Christine smiled at him and then looked around. "Erik…"

"Yes?"

"You know this was the church we were supposed to get married in."

"Yeah."

"Why did you ruin it?"

Erik looked around and laughed. "I wasn't really thinking."

Christine gave a little laugh and said it was alright. "We'll fix this."

Erik moved in closer to her and kissed her passionately. His feelings for her were growing intense but Christine stopped him and laughed.

"We're in a church Erik."

"So?"

She continued laughing and got him up. "Maybe we should get out of here before someone sees us."

"Is someone in there?" A priest yelled. Erik grabbed Christine and rushed her out the door. The excitement and surprise of it made her scream and laugh.

"Shhh."

"Sorry." Christine replied. They ran out the door and over to the Opera house laughing like two kids who got away with something bad. They ran into Andre and Firmin. The look on their faces when they saw the Opera Ghost made Erik laugh harder. Christine gave a surprised look but Erik pulled her farther into the building.

"Uhhh….did I just see what I think I saw?" Firmin asked.

"If you mean the Opera Ghost and Mademoiselle Daae? I think so." Andre replied.

They both turned around to look in the direction of the two who ran by but saw nothing.

"Ok, well that was interesting." Firmin said.

"Well Monsieur Phantom seems to really be back for good." Andre rolled his eyes. "Just perfect."

"As long as he doesn't bother anyone then I don't care."

Andre remembered then masked gentleman named Erik who seemed to be dating Mademoiselle Daae. His eyes shot open when he thought about the possible connection.

"Oh dear God!" He exclaimed.

"What is it Andre?"

"I think Erik…is the Opera Ghost!"

"Oh my God!" Firmin shouted then paused. "Wait…who is Erik?"

"Erik De Chagny. He's Raoul's half brother. But he seemed to be dating Mademoiselle Daae and his voice sounded slightly familiar. Now I remember the Opera Ghost's voice…and I think they're one in the same!"

"I heard Mademoiselle Daae was engaged again but I haven't heard to whom she is to be wed." Firmin stated.

"I think it's the Ghost."

"Well obviously he isn't a ghost."

"I know that." Andre said sounding annoyed. "Of course, but what else do we call him?"

"Erik apparently."

"Yeah…but what if I'm wrong?"

"Well…then the ghost has a new name anyway." Firmin said.

Andre rolled his eyes again and walked away from his business partner. Firmin laughed at him and decided to go for a walk.

He was stopped short by a rather drunk gypsy fellow. "Are you one of the managers of this fine Opera House?"

"Yes I am." Firmin replied.

Firmin noticed the man's clothes were made of rags and he smelt as though he hasn't showered in weeks. He remembered seeing this foul man before but he couldn't quite remember where or when he saw him.

"How can I help you?" Firmin asked after a brief silent moment.

"You have something that belongs to me." The gypsy said with a sadistic smile.

* * *

"We're back." Christine announced and walked into the room. 

Everyone was sitting there waiting for their return. Madame Giry ran up to Erik and hugged him. Erik sighed and hugged her too.

Nadir spoke up and revealed something to Erik. "Here, you may want this."

Erik heard the object playing a soft tune,

"_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade…  
Masquerade…  
Hide your face so the world will never find you._"

He smiled at the little monkey and cried. Nadir handed it to him.

"I found it in your lair. It seemed to have been knocked over and hidden under the bed. I think that someone from the mob knocked it over months ago and the poor little fellow hasn't been found till now." The Persian said.

Erik continued to stare at it in awe. Christine comforted him as he cried some more. The sight of the monkey made her cry too, she remembered the last time she saw it. He was sitting there…so vulnerable and defeated. His voice and his eyes were soul piercing. She'll never forget the sadness she saw in his eyes. It made her want to die of a broken heart.

After a moment she decided to lighten the mood, "Well, we have a wedding to plan."

"When will it be?" Meg asked.

"Wow…we haven't even picked a date yet." Christine laughed.

"How about August 1st?" Madame Giry suggested.

"Sure." Erik said.

He smiled at the fact he was getting married. He never would have thought this would happen. Everything seemed to be going well. What could possibly go wrong?


	27. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

Hey everyone! New chapter.

Thanks for reviewing Glinda :-)

* * *

**What Could Possibly Go Wrong?**

Andre returned outside after he heard from someone that Firmin was looking for him. "What is it now?" He asked.

Andre saw that familiar gypsy man standing next to Firmin. He gave an odd look and then welcomed the man to the Opera House. "What brings you to the Opera House, Monsieur?"

"I'm here to find something that belongs to me."

"The Opera Ghost?" Firmin asked.

"Exactly." The gypsy smiled.

Firmin looked at Andre and mouthed to him, 'Should we find Miss Daae?'

Andre nodded his head and led the two of them to find Christine. Javert was silent the whole walk over. He observed the structure of the Opera House, and had a fascination with the naked golden statues. Both Firmin and Andre kept their distance from the gypsy…it seemed like he didn't shower much. They both gave each other a funny look.

On the way they stopped a ballet girl to ask if she had seen Christine. The young girl looked disturbed by the strange gypsy fellow but told them that she saw Christine with Madame Giry before. They thanked the young girl and Javert gave her a creepy smile. She quickly walked away in fear of the weird man with the managers.

They continued their journey down the hallways and to Madame Giry's room. Inside they heard some people talking. One of them was Christine. Firmin knocked on the door and heard Madame Giry ask, "Who is it?"

"It's the managers." Firmin answered. He heard some shuffling coming from inside the room and people moving around in a hurry. Firmin wondered if they were hiding something in there.

After a moment the door was opened by Madame Giry. Javert stood to the side so she didn't see him. "May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, we are here to see Miss Daae." Andre answered. Madame Giry turned around to look for Christine who was trying to hide Erik from the managers. Firmin looked into the room and saw The Vicomte, Madame Giry's daughter, The Persian, Christine, and someone's shadow who seemed to be hiding behind a cabinet. He gave an odd look but then pushed the door open some more and walked in without asking. He walked over to the cabinet to find out who was behind it.

"Excuse me!" Madame Giry yelled at Firmin for his rudeness. She saw him heading for Erik and she grew nervous. Nadir decided to act, so he stepped in front of Firmin so he couldn't get past him.

"I don't believe I heard you ask permission to enter this room." The Persian said.

"This is partly my Opera House so I'm allowed to enter anywhere I please." Firmin replied and Andre walked in afterward.

Javert walked in when Madame Giry wasn't looking. Meg and Raoul both saw him enter. Meg muttered, "Oh, no!"

Madame Giry heard her daughter's distress and looked to what they were staring at. Her mouth dropped open and she looked like she's seen a ghost.

"You!" She exclaimed.

Javert smiled and walked over to Andre and Firmin who were trying to get past The Persian. The monkey Nadir retrieved for Erik was lying on the bed.

"Well, well, well. It looks like he is here..." Javert remarked. He knew Erik's fascination with monkeys.

Erik decided to come out of his hiding place. Christine gasped and told him to go back. He walked past his good friend Nadir.

Firmin and Andre looked startled by the man's presence but the gypsy seemed confident. Erik ran past Firmin and Andre to tackle Javert. A fight soon started in Madame Giry's room.

"Erik!" Christine yelled. She witnessed Erik beating the man till he bled. Andre pulled the Opera Ghost off the gypsy.

"You are going to be arrested for good!" Andre said.

Erik pulled himself out of the man's grip and went back to beating the gypsy man. Javert was now sitting up but Erik kicked him in the face which caused him to fall back down. Firmin ran forward and hit Erik in the back of the head. The Opera Ghost flew forward and Javert got back up.

Nadir grew angry with Firmin so he pushed him over. Raoul walked over to The Persian and stopped him from continuing. He reminded the older man that he would be arrested for fighting the manager of the Opera House.

Javert pushed Erik into the hallway and began punching him. Firmin got up and ran out the door to go find help. He ran down the hall to find an Opera House security guard. Javert continued to beat Erik. One of his punches caused Erik's mask to fly off. He grew more nervous without his mask. Christine ran forward to go get it. She yelled at the gypsy telling him to stop.

Raoul, Meg, Madame Giry, and The Persian left the room to stop Javert from killing Erik. Andre remained in the room thinking about everything.

The manager turned to walk out the door but heard something playing a tune he remembered.

"_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade…  
Masquerade…  
Hide your face so the world will never find you._"

He looked over and saw the monkey playing by itself. It was a very unique piece… it had no wind up device or switch to get it to play. Andre studied the figure of the monkey in persian robes. It played the symbols and sat on the music box. The monkey sat there with an eerie smile while it played the haunting tune. The music sent shivers throughout Andre's body. The monkey itself seemed to stare at you kind of giving a mocking glare.

Andre put the monkey down and went out into the hallway to help stop the riot. He noticed everyone trying to break up the fight. It seemed now that the Opera Ghost had the upper hand.

Firmin had returned with some Security Personnel. But he was also with another person…a woman Andre has never seen before.

"Arrest that man!" The woman shrieked. Christine heard that and yelled in fear of them arresting her angel.

They headed over to the two men but to everyone's surprise they ignored Erik and arrested Javert.

Christine looked over to the other woman realizing she recognized her voice. She heard it an hour ago…it was Erik's mother!

Javert looked at the woman who yelled and wondered why she was having him arrested. One of the security guards informed him that he was being arrested for kidnapping, child abuse, violence, assault, enslavement, sexual harrasement, and a local case for murder. He looked confused because of some of the things he was charged for.

"You kidnapped my son and enslaved him! And beat him…in front of hundreds of people." Madeleine said.

"That is not true…you gave him to me, lady!" He yelled.

"No I did not!" She yelled back.

Erik looked sad, he was glad his mother was sticking up for him now. But he knew that she _did_ give him away to Javert.

"Isn't that right, Erik?" She asked.

'_No…you did give me away._' He thought.

"Yes, that's true." Erik lied.

Javert broke free from their grip. He ran past everyone trying to find a way out. The gypsy quickly ran into Madame Giry's bedroom but noticed all the windows were locked. He noticed the monkey music box. He stole it and quickly ran out of the room barely getting past the guards.

They chased him down the hallway while Madeleine talked to Erik.

"Erik, I'm sorry for what I did. I just hope you can forgive me now. And hopefully he will be locked up forever."

Erik sighed but never glanced at her. "Thank you." Erik said and then ran away to see if they would catch Javert. The rest of the group was already ahead of Erik. Madeleine stood there alone to cry for her sins.

The guards chased after Javert who was running for the exits. One of the men caught up to the gypsy and tackled him to the ground. Andre and Firmin were the first to catch up to them and watch everything happen.

Javert dropped the monkey music box that Andre was looking at before. Another police officer walked up to it and looked at it. Andre stepped forward to the security guard.

"Did he steal this?" The guard asked.

"Yes." Andre replied.

"Ok…add theft to his list of crimes." He informed the police officers who were there.

Christine, Meg, Madame Giry, The Persian, and Raoul caught up to everyone and witnessed the gypsy getting arrested. Erik eventually caught up with them. Christine had grabbed his mask before and handed it to him now. He thanked her and put the mask back on.

A police officer walked up to the six of them, and the two managers and announced Javert would be going to jail for many crimes that will put him away for a long time. If he was found for the murder charges he would be either put to death or have life behind bars.

Erik spoke up, "Don't kill him."

They all looked at Erik wondering why he didn't want his torturer dead.

Erik continued, "He made me suffer behind his cage of torture…I want him behind bars for the rest of his life."

The police officer nodded and then walked over to the gypsy. He grabbed ahold of his arm and took the gypsy man away. For one last time Erik looked at that man. Javert no longer held his sick and twisted smile... now he looked defeated. Erik smiled wickedly at him in a turn of events. Javert turned his head away from him and the guards led him out the doors.

Erik sighed in relief but then noticed Andre holding his music box.

"You don't need it anymore, Erik." Nadir told him.

"I think you're right." Erik smiled.

He walked over to Andre and Firmin. They were taken aback by his willingness to talk to them.

"You can do whatever you want with it." Erik informed Andre, "Sell it…display it…put it in the vaults, I don't care."

They looked confused as to what he was saying.

"It would be a profitable piece." Erik continued and looked at Firmin. "If you were to display it, it would probably bring in a good amount of money."

Firmin laughed, "Yeah it would. It belonged to the Opera Ghost." He paused. "It would be a profitable piece."

Andre shook his head 'no'. "It's a collectors' piece."

Firmin agreed. "Are you sure you don't want it back?"

"I don't need to hide anymore. This belonged to the Opera Ghost who needed to be comforted by something. I'm moving onto a new chapter of my life…" Erik looked at Christine and smiled, "And now I have someone else to comfort me when I need it."

Erik paused and looked at the monkey. "I want it to stay here…it ties in with the Opera Ghost, and the Opera Ghost died here. So I guess I want it to be kept in the vaults of the theatre where it can rest in peace with the Ghost."

Christine walked up to Erik and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I agree."

Andre glanced at Firmin and they both agreed to honor their request. Andre went to put it in the Opera House vaults. Erik watched the man take away his toy that comforted him for many years and sighed.

While Andre walked away they heard it playing that familiar tune.

"_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade…  
Masquerade…  
Hide your face so the world will never find you._"

"May the Opera Ghost rest in peace." Madame Giry said.

"Amen." Christine replied.

They stood quietly as they heard the music getting softer as Andre walked further away. It's music echoed around the Opera House, forever haunting the place with it's sound.

It's music held a story of a mystery that would never be fully explained to the public who knew of the legend. They listened and basked in it's beautiful sound. When it was over they were still quiet. Erik decided to break the silence.

"By the way, Firmin." Erik said. "Here."

Erik handed the man an envelope. Firmin gave him a confused look.

"Go ahead and open it." Erik said.

Firmin did and saw a lot of money in the envelope.

"20,000 francs." Erik told him.

Firmin laughed and looked at him still a little confused as to why he was giving him the money.

"Well I am a De Chagny now." He glanced at his little brother and laughed. "And I am a patron to this Opera House…so there you go."

"Thanks." Firmin said still in shock. He then excused himself and left to tell Andre.

"Good job." Raoul said to him. Erik laughed and thanked him.

"I hope that's the last we see of Javert." Madame Giry said.

"I hope so too." Erik replied.

Madeleine walked over to the group and motioned Erik over to her. Erik still looked a little uncomfortable about her but Christine walked over with him which gave him confidence.

"I'm sorry about the way I've treated you in the past. There's nothing I can do now that will completely excuse me for my sins, but I hope this helped." She said.

"It did." Erik replied.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be a better mother." Madeleine cried.

"It's ok, mom." Erik said.

She smiled and then patted the left side of his face with some hesitation. "I love you."

Erik cried when she said that and felt so relieved. "Thank you." He said to her. Christine held onto him when he cried.

Madeleine smiled and then added, "I love you but I have to go. I hope you can forgive me."

"I don't know." Erik replied truthfully. "What you did will forever haunt me. But I can try to forgive you."

"Ok." Madeleine said and then hugged her son. Erik held onto her and soaked everything in. She kissed the left side of his face and then said goodbye. She walked out the door and actually left the Opera House this time.

Erik sighed and looked over to the four people standing there watching, and then looked down on the girl who was resting against him. He hugged her to him and held her.

"Do you think Andre and Firmin would want to come to the wedding?" Meg asked suddenly after a moment of awkward silence. Christine laughed at her and then thought about it.

"I highly doubt it." Christine replied.

"One person who won't be there is Javert." Erik said.

"Thank God." Madame Giry blurted out.

Erik laughed and then thought about the wedding being in the Opera House and how neat that would look.

"How about the main lobby? The grand staircase!" Erik said randomly.

"What are you talking about?" Christine asked.

"The wedding."

"That's a cute idea!" Madame Giry said. "How neat would that be?"

"That's is a great idea." Christine stated.

"Then should it be here?" Erik asked.

"Why not? The church probably won't let us get married in there anyway." Christine said.

"What?" Madame Giry asked.

Erik and Christine looked at each other and laughed. "Never mind." Christine replied to Madame Giry's questioning.

The group began talking about ideas of the wedding, Madame Giry went to ask the managers if it would be alright, and Erik and Christine stood there imagining what it will be like.

* * *

**A/N**: Short chapter...but the next one will be the wedding. The only warning there is fluffy bunnies. Awwww  



	28. I Do

**I Do**

_August 1st, 1871_

The main lobby of the Opera House shimmered in gold after it was washed up and polished. The place looked brand new with the flowers surrounding the grand staircase. White ribbons and decorations covered the railings and walls. Christine was getting ready in an upstairs room. She would descend the staircase as the music played and walk over to where they would be waiting for her. Everything was planned out perfectly. There was only going to be six of them, not including the priest. The Opera House was closed for the week and they had the whole place to themselves.

Erik stood by the station they would be married at, where the altar would normally be. He paced the room waiting for the wedding to start. Nadir saw his friend's nervousness and walked over to him.

"Today's the big day, what are you so nervous about?"

"This is her last chance to run." Erik replied.

Nadir sighed, "You really need to stop thinking of the worst case scenario. You'll see, by the end of the day you will be married to the woman you love."

"I hope so."

"Trust me." Nadir said.

Erik continued to pace back and forth waiting for the priest to arrive. Nadir walked up the stairs to see if Christine was almost ready. He walked up to the door and knocked. Madame Giry answered instead.

"Is everyone almost ready?"

"We will be in due time, don't worry." Madame Giry replied.

"Tell that to Erik." Nadir laughed, "He still thinks Christine will leave him or something."

"What?" Madame Giry was shocked. Why would he still be questioning everything? Would he ever stop questioning her?

"We'll be ready soon. Is the priest here yet?" She asked.

"No."

"Are you and Raoul ready?" Madame Giry continued to question.

"Yes." Nadir replied.

"Is Erik ready?"

"I think so."

"Good. We'll be there soon enough." She said and then closed the door on him. Nadir sighed and then walked over to the edge of the steps and looked down. He saw the priest being greeted by Raoul.

He looked over to find the band they hired setting up. They were nearly done getting ready. Monsieur Reyer was there to conduct, he was very good friends with the Girys and Christine so he didn't question anything. He was more than happy to help in the joyous occasion.

'_Everything's ready_.' Nadir thought.

Meanwhile inside the room, Christine was getting ready while Madame Giry and Meg were fixing her hair. Meg was combing her hair down and Madame Giry was fixing her dress. Christine applied her make up. She noticed the two women fussing over her which made her laugh.

"What's funny?" Meg asked.

"My hair is fine…" She said. Madame Giry was still fixing her dress to make sure it was perfect. "…And so is my dress!"

Meg laughed with her and then Christine added, "Thank you so much for helping and caring so much. Everything is already perfect."

"Ok…I just want to make sure everything is _absolutely_ perfect!" Madame Giry grabbed the bouquet of red and white roses. She handed it to Christine and smiled.

"Are we ready?" Christine asked.

"Wait! Tradition." Meg stated. Christine looked confused as to what she was saying. Madame Giry knew though.

"_Something old_…" Madame Giry said. Christine now knew what they were talking about. The bridal attire hymn would be the best way to describe it. The old saying was common for weddings.

Christine looked down at her mother's engagement ring. "This would be considered old."

Madame Giry nodded, "Good. _Something new_…"

"The dress is normally viewed as new." Meg said.

"Well Erik did remake it…so it is new." Christine replied.

"_Something borrowed_…" Madame Giry continued with the rhyme.

Meg looked down on her necklace her mother gave her. She took is off and handed it to Christine. "It's meant to be worn by the women of the Giry family."

Christine looked flattered. She began to cry a little bit. "Oh my…thank you Meg." She said and hugged her best friend.

"_Something blue_…" Madame Giry continued.

"My blue garter…" Christine said.

"…_And a silver sixpence in your shoe!_" Meg finished the rhyme before her mother could. Madame Giry laughed at that.

"Got it." Christine said.

"Ok…you're ready!" Madame Giry said trying not to cry.

Christine hesitated. "You guys can go down, I want to be alone for two minutes."

"Ok Christine." Meg said. Madame Giry and her daughter walked out of Christine's room. Christine sat down on the bed and interlaced her fingers in prayer.

"Papa, I know you're with me even now. I hope you're proud of me…and I hope you'll be standing next to me as I walk down the isle. Nadir will be giving me away since you are not here physically. But I do want you to be with me in spirit.

Thank you for sending Erik into my life. I feel blest having known him, and all these wonderful people I think of as my family. Thank you papa. I love you.

And God, please bless this wedding.

Amen."

She finished her prayer and walked out the door to find Nadir waiting. She smiled and then hugged him.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Christine replied.

Madame Giry walked up the stairs, "The orchestra is ready…the priest is here…everyone's settled in. We're ready to go."

"Ok. When you go back downstairs signal the band to start." Nadir said. Madame Giry nodded and then walked down the steps.

After a slight paused for breath she looked at Erik who looked ready. She smiled and then nodded at Monsieur Reyer who started up the music.

The traditional music started and Nadir led Christine down the grand staircase. Time seemed to slow down as she ascended the stairs. She looked over to Erik who was in a state of awe. Her beauty made his heart slow down. Nadir continued to lead her down in the place of her father. She felt a hand on the other side of her. She turned to see who was there but saw no one. The feeling of the hand was still around her other arm. It felt as though two people were walking her down the isle. She cried once she realized who that must have been.

The band continued to play as she walked to the priest. Standing there was her maid of honor, Meg. Next to her was Christine's matron of honor, Madame Giry. On the other side of the priest stood Raoul.

Raoul smiled knowing Christine was happy. Nadir walked her to them and then walked in between Erik and Raoul to resume the position of the best man.

The priest began, "Dearly Beloved, We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Erik De Chagny and Christine Marie Daae in holy matrimony. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The priest waited for a couple of seconds but heard nothing so he continued, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Nadir and Madame Giry stepped in the place of Christine's father and mother. They responded, "We do."

They walked Christine to Erik, giving her away to him. Christine smiled at Erik and started to cry a little bit.

"I can't believe its happening." She said lightly with a laugh.

"I know…I don't think I've ever been this happy." He replied.

They faced each other next to the priest who continued the ceremony.

"Erik De Chagny, do you take Christine Daae as your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Erik smiled at Christine, "I do."

"And do you Christine Daae, take Erik De Chagny for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Christine looked into Erik's eyes to make sure he would understand her answer and believe her, "I do."

"I am told the couples have written their own vows." The Priest announced.

Erik nodded and then started, "Christine, I have never truly known love before I have met you. When you came into my life you brought light into my darkness. You gave me hope for love, you gave me meaning, and you made me complete. My love for you is so strong that without you my life would be nothing. And that's what it was before you. But you have given me the greatest gift of all…love. Most people take that for granted, but I haven't known love until now and I now know what I was missing out on. I will never take you're love for granted. I promise to change and to take care of you from this day forward. I love you, Christine."

When he was finished Christine was now in tears. She smiled and started her own vows, "Erik, when my father died I felt like nothing could ever save me from the sadness that invaded my life. But you came into my life and I too had found that life is worth living. You believed in me when I didn't even believe in myself. You gave me strength when I was weak, you were my wings that helped me fly, you were my teacher and my friend, and now you are my love. Without you I would be nothing, without you my life would be incomplete. You were always there for me, and that's the way I want it to be for the rest of our lives. I want to grow old with you and to take care of you. I love you, Erik."

The priest spoke up, "Erik, repeat after me. I Erik De Chagny take Christine Daae to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part."

Erik repeated what the priest said.

"Now Christine repeat after me. I Christine Daae take Erik De Chagny to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part."

She repeated what the priest said. The Priest then asks the best man, Nadir, for the rings.

"You have chosen these rings as the symbol of your marriage covenant. They are made of gold, a metal that does not tarnish and is enduring. These rings represent the ties that bind you together as husband and wife. They are an endless circle representing your marriage union which shall be eternal and pure as these rings."

The priest handed one ring to Erik and said, "May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

Erik placed the ring on Christine's finger and repeated after the priest, "With this ring, I wed you Christine Daae for today, for tomorrow, and for all the years to come. Please wear it as a sign of my love and a notice to the entire world that you have chosen me to be your husband."

The priest handed Christine a ring and said, "May this ring be blessed so she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

Christine placed the ring on Erik's finger and repeated after the priest, "With this ring, I wed you Erik De Chagny for today, for tomorrow, and for all the years to come. Please wear it as a sign of my love and a notice to the entire world that you have chosen me to be your wife."

The priest announced, "The couple has decided to do two extra ceremonial wedding traditions and signs of their love for one another."

The priest brought forth a center candle on the table. He also brought two other candles and gave one to Erik and one to Christine. He lit them both and then said, "Erik and Christine, the two lighted candles symbolize your separate lives, your separate families and your separate sets of friends. I ask that you each take one candle and that together you light the center candle. The individual candles represent your individual lives before today. Lighting the center candle represents that your two lives are now joined to one light, and represents the joining of your two families and sets of friends to one."

Erik and Christine both lit the central candle on the table.

"Erik and Christine will now extinguish their own candles, thus letting the center candle symbolize the union of their lives. As one light cannot be divided, neither will their lives be divided." The priest continued. They blew out their candles and left the one in the center burning.

"And now a ceremonial gift to one another."

The Priest paused and then continued, "This is a day steeped in tradition, a time when we are surrounded by symbols: something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Today, Erik and Christine begin a new tradition, a custom which now becomes uniquely their own.

Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings, which shall always be an outward demonstration of your vows of love and respect, and a public showing of your commitment to each other.

You now have what remains the most honorable title which may exist between a man and a woman, the title of husband and wife. For your first gift, as husband and wife, that gift will be a single rose.

In the past, the rose was considered a symbol of love and a single rose always meant one thing, it meant the words "I Love You." So it is appropriate that for your first gift as husband and wife, that gift would be a single rose.

Please exchange your first gift as husband and wife."

Erik smiled and revealed a rose for Christine, "Christine I give you this rose. Because it grew from a tiny seed, becoming stronger and larger until it burst into flower, it symbolizes the way my love for you has grown."

Erik handed her the rose, "Each year on our wedding anniversary, I will give you another rose. In so doing, I'll remember this day and renew the vows we've made."

The priest handed her a rose to do the same. She smiled, this was a surprise to her. She didn't know Erik was going to do this.

"I had no idea." She blushed and laughed, "I give you this rose as a sign of my love, for the rose is the flower of love and that is why it is perfect for us. I love you." She handed him the rose.

The Priest spoke up, "In some ways it seems you have not done anything at all. Just a moment ago you were holding one small rose, and now you are holding one small rose. In some ways a marriage ceremony is like this. Tomorrow is going to seem no different than yesterday, but in fact today, just now, you both have given and received one of the most valuable and precious gifts of life, one I hope you always remember, the gift of true and abiding love within the devotion of marriage.

Erik and Christine, I would ask that wherever you make your home in the future, whether it be a large and elegant home or a small and graceful one, that you both pick one very special location for roses, so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both may take a rose to that spot, both as a recommitment to your marriage and a recommitment that this will be a marriage based on love."

He placed the two roses in a vase and continued, "On each anniversary, as you give and receive the rose, remember with joy this day when you pledged your love and your lives to each other. May this be only the first of many cherished traditions in a home filled with happiness."

He placed the vase next to the candle and prayed.

"Bless this marriage, as Erik De Chagny and Christine Daae begin their journey down the road of life together. May they respect each other's likes and dislikes, opinions and beliefs, hopes and dreams, and fears even though they may not always understand each other. May they rest in the knowledge that no matter what happens by holding on to each other things will work out for the best.

Most of all, dear God, help them to keep the torch of love burning with the fire that they now share in their hearts.

Amen."

The priest placed Erik's hands on Christine's. "Now you will feel no rain for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is _no more loneliness_. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place to enter the days of your togetherness. And may your days be good and long upon the earth."

He finished, "May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Erik and Christine, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Erik smiled and laughed, he lifted her veil and then kissed her. They could taste each other's tears of happiness.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the first time the loving couple Monsieur and Madame Erik and Christine De Chagny."

They faintly heard the cheering behind them, and then the sound of the band playing again. They walked from the isle as everyone threw rose petals at them. Christine laughed and hugged Erik to her.

"I'm so happy…we made it!" Christine said.

"I'm happy too…you have no idea how happy I am." Erik replied. "Did you like the rose gift?"

Christine laughed, "That surprised me! I did not expect anything like that at all. I loved it."

"Good." He replied.

"Is there a reception?" Meg asked.

"I'm afraid not…but I'm hungry." Raoul said. "Can we eat at the Opera Café outside?"

"Sure, lets all go eat there." Madame Giry stated.

"A traditional marriage reception feast." Erik joked.

"Hey, at least you got a wedding…don't be so picky." Madame Giry laughed.

"I know, thank you Antoinette. I know you planned most of the wedding."

"You're Welcome Erik." She replied.

Madame Giry, Nadir, and Raoul went to the café to get everyone's food. Christine walked over to Meg. She took of the necklace and gave it back to her, "Thanks."

"No problem." Meg replied.

Monsieur Reyer walked over to Christine and congratulated her. She thanked him and then asked him for a favor.

"Yes?"

"Can you play this." She handed him music.

"Wow…this is amazing work. Who wrote it?" Reyer asked.

"Erik." She replied.

"Ok." Reyer said and then walked over to the orchestra.

Christine smiled at Erik who didn't hear the conversation. Music of the Night played from the band and he gave a surprised look.

"You surprised me with the roses so it's only fair that I surprise you." Christine laughed, "Plus we need the reception dance."

Erik smiled, "Would you like to dance?" He offered out his hand.

Christine placed her hand in his and said, "I would love to."

They began dancing slowly across the room in a swaying motion. Christine rested the side of her head on Erik's left shoulder.

"How did you get the music?" Erik asked.

"Nadir got it for me." Christine replied.

"Figures, he seems to be going through my stuff a lot lately."

Meg watched as the newlyweds danced. "Awwww…." She commented out loud.

Christine and Erik laughed as Madame Giry, Nadir, and Raoul walked in with the food.

Erik sang to the music…

"_Let your soul take you where you long to be;  
only then can you belong to me.  
Floating, falling, sweet intoxication.  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation,  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write,  
the power of the music of the night._"

"No more night, Erik." Christine said.

Erik smiled, "Thanks to you."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's the best thing that's happened to me." Erik replied.

"You alone can make my song take flight…

Help me make the music of the…light."

Erik sang to the new word. Christine hugged him tighter but then realized something.

"I've never heard that part before."

Erik thought back to around eight months ago and then remembered the night he took her down to his home for the first time. The sight of the doll overwhelmed her and she fainted. "After you fainted I sang that part."

"I like it. It makes the song more beautiful." She replied.

Madame Giry and Meg ate their food and watched them dancing. "So when are you planning on getting married?" Madame Giry asked.

Meg blushed, "Mother!"

The two of them laughed. And then Meg added, "I wouldn't be ready for that…or not just yet! I don't think..."

Erik and Christine thanked Monsieur Reyer and the musicians for playing. The group congratulated the couple and then packed up.

"You got us a cake?" Christine asked when she saw the food. It was a small cake, of course, but none the less it was a cake.

"Yeah." Madame Giry replied. Christine hugged her mother and thanked the group. She picked up a slice to feed to Erik and he did the same. Except Christine shoved it in his face. Everyone laughed but Erik gave an angry look.

"Oh, I'm sorry Erik." Christine started. "I had to."

Erik smiled and then said, "Now you have to pay." He smudged the piece of cake in her face as payback.

Christine laughed and then asked, "You weren't mad?"

"I'm a good actor." Erik teased.

"Ok…this time for real." Madame Giry said. The couple nodded and then fed each other a piece of cake for tradition.

Meg picked up a piece and threw it at her mother. Christine burst into laughter and threw some at Meg. Erik threw some at Madame Giry who was throwing some at Meg. Meg decided to include Raoul so she threw some at him. But soon afterwards she got hit by Christine's and Madame Giry's piece at the same time. Raoul threw some at Meg for revenge and Madame Giry threw a piece at Nadir. Nadir grabbed the whole cake and threw it at Erik. (**A/N**: Show them how it's done Nadir)

Thus creating a giant food fight… and not just with cake. Soon the whole Opera House lobby was a complete mess. Andre and Firmin decided to visit up on the place over the week and got the shock of their lives.

"My Opera House!" Andre exclaimed.

"_Your_ Opera House?" Firmin questioned.

"Yes! My Opera House!" Andre said.

Madame Giry spoke up, "Don't worry…we'll clean it up."

"You better!" Andre said.

"Why are they throwing food at a wedding?" Firmin asked.

"God only knows why." Andre replied and laughed. "I told you this whole place is weird."

"But you know you love us." Madame Giry cut in.

"There's nothing like a good old fashion food fight." Meg said to Christine.

"Ok…I think this is enough." Firmin said.

The group laughed and tried to clean themselves off. "Thank you for allowing us to have the wedding here." Christine said.

"If I had known it was going to turn out like this…" Firmin started.

Christine laughed and thanked him again. "We'll clean it up."

"You're Welcome." Firmin replied. Andre walked outside and soon Firmin followed.

Everyone began to clean up the mess they made. Erik and Christine stood together near the grand staircase.

"I wanted to ask you something." Erik said.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to live here in the Opera House?"

Christine paused. "I, uh, really don't know. I haven't thought about it."

"The reason I ask is because I have enough money to buy the manor across the street that is for sale…"

"There are two of them." Christine said.

"Either one is fine. I just wanted a house close to here. That way you could visit any time, and we wouldn't have to go far to watch operas when we grow old."

"That's a great thought Erik." Christine said and then kissed him.

"So you want to do that?" He asked.

Christine thought about it. Her home has always been the Opera House and it was weird thinking about living anywhere else. But now she was with Erik and starting a new chapter in her life. It wasn't like she was going very far…it was across the street for heaven's sake! She smiled and replied, "Yes…I would love to move in one of those houses."

Madame Giry overheard the conversation. "Oh no! You're leaving me already." She ran over to Christine and hugged her.

Christine laughed, "…across the street."

"Oh, I was hoping it was across town." Madame Giry joked. Christine gave a shocked look but then noticed Madame Giry was joking. The older woman hugged her tightly and then remarked, "You do what you want. But if you ever move far away you better visit…I'm not joking."

Christine laughed, "I don't want to move far away though."

"Good." Madame Giry replied.

"As much as I would love to stay and clean up…" Raoul started, "…I have to go home. Father is starting to get sick and I promised to get home as soon as possible."

"Awww, ok Raoul." Christine said and then hugged him, "I hope he gets better."

"Me too." Raoul said. He looked to both of them and continued, "Congratulations."

"Thanks." They bother replied. Raoul nodded and then walked out of the Opera House covered in cake and other random food items.

"Wow…someone will have a fit." Erik joked about Raoul's mother.

Christine laughed and commented, "I can only imagine."

"I'll try and buy the house tomorrow." Erik said to her.

"Ok." Christine replied and hugged him.

For once, everything seemed ok. Her nightmares have ended, Javert was in jail, Erik's mother has made peace with her son, The Comtesse has no say in Erik's nobility, Erik now belonged to a family, and they had the best family and friends anyone could ever ask for. Everything seemed perfect.

Christine held onto Erik like she would never let go. The feeling of being in his arms felt heavenly to her. She truly felt blessed. Not everyone was visited by the Angel of Music, he only came to those who were privileged and had pure hearts. Christine was one of those few. But how many people can say they were married to an Angel of Music? Nobody could say that but Christine and Erik. They both felt blessed for having an angel in their lives.

* * *

**A/N**: Awwww...the fluffy bunnies. They attack me in my sleep :-/ 


	29. All I Ask Of You

Thanks for reviewing Glinda :)

* * *

**All I Ask of You**

Raoul walked into his parent's house and placed his dress coat on the hanger. The house seemed quiet but he saw his mother sitting on the smaller couch. He had a feeling it wouldn't be quiet for long.

"How was the wedding?" His mother asked in a harsh tone.

"Don't be like this." Raoul replied. "You failed, and they got married. End of story. Just let it go."

"I refuse to believe you want nothing to do with the Comte title!" She yelled. Raoul ignored her and sat down by his father who was laying on another larger couch.

Raoul noticed his father wasn't looking very well and he became concerned. "How is he?"

"Probably suffering knowing what a disgrace you are." That blow hit Raoul hard. He almost let out a sob as his mother's harsh words pierced through him.

"How could you act like this?" He questioned. The Comtesse turned her attention away from her son.

"_**Why**_ do you act like this?" He continued.

"I just want what's best for you…"

"How do you know what's best for me? What about what I think is best for me? Can I not I think for myself?" Raoul yelled.

"You don't know what's good for you…"

"Yes I do!" Raoul continued, "I don't need the title. I don't want it."

"I forbid you from seeing that ballet rat ever again." She said randomly.

"I won't let you do this again." Raoul replied. "I love Meg, and I don't care what you think about her."

"She's just as bad as Christine…" The Comtesse interrupted.

"And I don't care what you think about her either. She's my friend and you have no right to talk bad about her in any way."

"You should marry a noblewoman! Please…"

"Nobody can chose who they love, mother." Raoul started. "And I love Meg."

"Meg is a sweet girl, but she is not of noble blood…"

Raoul was now clearly annoyed, "It's like talking to a brick wall…"

"Don't you dare talk about me like that!" The Comtesse yelled.

"Why? You're so willing to talk bad about others…now you know how it feels." Raoul said. His mother looked shocked and sad.

"I just can't understand you, Raoul."

"I feel the same way about you." He replied.

There was a long pause in the room. His father decided to speak up, "Will you two please stop fighting."

Raoul's expression softened when he heard his father's weak voice. "Ok, I'm sorry father."

"It's ok, son." The Comte said. Raoul walked over to his father and sat by his side.

"How do you feel?" Raoul asked.

"I've been better." His father replied with a light laugh.

"You'll get better." Raoul stated. His father smiled and then fell back asleep. Raoul sighed and held on to his father's hand.

"My order still stands." The Comtesse said.

Raoul turned to face her, "What order?"

"That you no longer see Meg."

Raoul got up from his spot and walked away. He stopped and faced his mother.

"You know what?" Raoul exclaimed, "I give up…I don't want to deal with you anymore!"

Raoul walked away to his bedroom and grabbed a suitcase. He started packing clothing and other accessories in it.

"What are you doing?" The Comtesse asked. She walked with Raoul to his room but stood outside the door.

Raoul still packed and then looked up to face her, "I'm eventually moving out." He said and slammed the door in his mother's face.

* * *

After getting changed, the newlyweds decided to go look at the house that Erik mentioned earlier. Erik and Christine studied the house that was across the street from the Opera Populaire. The house was pretty big in size, nothing too fancy. But Erik was more interested in the architecture of the house. He figured it was built in the earlier part of the 1800s, probably the 1820s. The land was descent…they had at least 3 acres. Most of that land would be their back yard. They had one neighbor house that was also for sale that was right next to them. It had the same amount of land as the one they were looking at. But the style of the building was a little bit different. Most likely because it was built by a different person, but it seemed to be fairly new. 

The current house they were looking at was a tan colored 2 story house, not including the basement. Erik scanned the backyard also to see where a good spot would be for a garden. Christine didn't observe the house to every detail like Erik did, but from what she could see she loved it. If Erik said it was architecturally worth the price then she would believe him.

The real estate agent seemed a little suspicious of Erik because he wore a mask. Erik rolled his eyes at this. By now he was used to it but it still got really annoying. But what could he do about it? People by nature are so curious about everything. He just had to accept it.

"How much for the house?" Erik asked the man who was continually staring at him.

The masked man's questioning shook the dealer out of whatever thoughts he was having. "131,082 francs."

Erik looked at the house and then to Christine who was smiling. With a nod Erik answered, "We'll buy it."

"Excellent." The agent replied.

Erik and the agent talked over the details as Christine noticed Meg heading over. She smiled at her blonde headed friend who was heading her way.

"The wedding was fantastic." Meg said and hugged her friend. "I haven't seen you this happy since…God…since we were younger probably."

Christine smiled and replied, "I'm relieved that things are going a lot better."

"I'm so happy for you." Meg said.

"Thanks." Christine hugged Meg. "Are Andre and Firmin complaining about the mess?"

Meg laughed, "No…they got maids and janitors to help us out though."

"Sorry we left you guys to clean it up…"

"No, don't even worry about it." Meg interrupted, "It's your wedding day. You're not supposed to be cleaning after your wedding!"

Christine blushed. Meg noticed that and felt embarrassed. "I didn't mean _that_…"

"I know…" Christine laughed.

"So, are you guys buying the house?" Meg said changing the subject.

"Yes, I think Erik is making the deal right now."

"I'm going to miss you!" Meg blurted out.

"We're not going to move in for at least a month." Christine replied, "Besides…I'll be across the street for heaven's sake!"

Erik walked over to the two ladies. "Ok, everything is set."

"Good." Christine said and hugged her new husband. The three of them headed back to the Opera House. Once they were inside Meg walked over to Nadir and Madame Giry. Erik and Christine, however, snuck down to Erik's lair… (**A/N**: ahem…this isn't going to get rated NC-17. Sorry.)

"Did they get the house?" Madame Giry asked Meg.

"Yeah they did." Meg replied with a hint of sadness.

Her mother noticed this and replied, "Don't worry…some day you'll be moving out of her too. You'll get married and have babies, and they better be in the ballet."

"What if they're boys?" Meg laughed.

"Well, then they can be singers…" Madame Giry said. "Try to have a girl though."

"Is it possible for me to choose?" Meg asked.

"No…but hope for the best." Her mother replied and laughed with her daughter.

"Make sure you visit either way."

"Of course." Meg replied.

_

* * *

The Next Morning, August 2nd._

Raoul decided to leave bright and early to look for a new house to settle into. He remembered seeing a sign for two houses across the street. Figuring it was close to the Opera House it would be perfect. He would be able to visit Meg anytime he wanted. The carriage rode down the street as Raoul sat deep in thought. Not long ago he would have thought of Christine…but now he couldn't stop thinking of Meg. His feelings were so mixed up at that time. Did he really know what love was months ago? Does he _now_ know what love is? Many thoughts raced through his mind like the horses racing towards the Opera House.

Raoul got out of the carriage when he arrived. Looking around he saw the two houses and how nice both of them were. It didn't matter which one he got…or really _where_ he moved. He just had to get out of parent's house!

The agent walked over to the young Vicomte and smiled. Raoul acknowledged him and asked if the houses where still for sale.

"Ahh, yes. This one was bought yesterday." He said pointing to the smaller one of the two houses. "But this one is still for sale."

"Great. I'll take it." Raoul said. The real estate agent was taken aback.

"Really? You don't want to know about anything?"

"The price?" Raoul asked.

"That's all?" The agent asked.

Raoul nodded his head and the agent shrugged his shoulders. "Ok." He said and the added, "That'll be 235,095 francs."

Raoul paid the man the money and talked everything over with him. Meanwhile Erik and Christine brought Meg and Madame Giry over to view their new house.

"Oh Mon Dieu." Christine said with a laugh when she saw Raoul with the real estate agent.

Raoul turned around and saw them. "Bonjour everyone."

"Hi." Meg smiled and hugged Raoul.

"Are you buying this house?" Christine asked.

Raoul nodded and replied, "Yes."

"Wow. Erik and Christine bought this house yesterday." Meg told Raoul. Raoul looked like he was shocked.

"What a coincidence." Raoul laughed.

"Looks like I can't get away from you." Erik joked.

"No you can't." His younger brother replied.

"Why'd you move out?" Erik asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" They all thought about it and realized who Raoul was talking about.

"..Oh...your mother." Christine said finally realizing it.

"Good job Christine." Madame Giry said and patted Christine's shoulder playfully. The agent walked back over to Raoul to make the final deal and Raoul signed the papers.

"I should be able to move in within a month." Raoul said then muttered, "Thank God."

Meg laughed and hugged him. She held her arms around his waist and leaned on him. He looked down at her and smiled, "Would you like to go on another date with me sometime?"

"I would love to." Meg replied.

"Great." He said.

* * *

Within the next month Erik and Christine moved into their house. Raoul began moving his things into the new house but stayed around a little while longer for the sake of his father. The Comte De Chagny didn't get any better though. His condition seemed to stay the same and at some points declined a little. The doctors were unsure of the problem, but believe it may be Influenza, also known as the flu. 

Even with his sick father Raoul could not stop thinking about Meg. They visited each other everyday and had at least 14 dates so far.

_  
September 3rd._

Tonight was another date and Raoul made reservations at the restaurant they visited on their first date.

"I'll be back later." Raoul announced.

His mother shot up right away when she heard him, "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Meg out tonight. Remember?"

She groaned and commented, "This better not become serious."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, mother." Raoul replied while combing his hair.

"Listen, The Baron De Longueville has a lovely daughter…"

"Save it." Raoul cut her off. "I'm in love with Meg. Deal with it."

"You are going to be the death of me!" His mother argued.

Raoul rolled his eyes and walked towards the door, "I won't be too late."

His mother sat down in defeat and said nothing to her son as he walked out the door to the carriage. She walked to the master bedroom and looked at her sleeping husband. She sighed and decided to lie down next to him. Closing her eyes she welcomed the darkness.

* * *

Meg waited at the Opera House lobby once again. She was wearing a very elegant pink dress this time. It was a similar style to the blue one but differed in the color. The necklace she wore the first time was on her again and she had Raoul's gift earrings to match it. 

She paced the room looking at the fine structure of the building. '_And to think this was almost burnt down._'

Her thoughts where interrupted when she saw Raoul heading her way with a bouquet of pink roses. He handed her the flowers and kissed her.

"Thank you so much." She said.

He noticed she was wearing the earrings he got her. "I'm glad you liked the earrings." He commented as they walked outside.

"I love them." She replied. He smiled and thought about what was to come next.

'_Are you sure this is right?_' His mind asked.

'_Yes…I'm sure._' He replied back.

The couple made there way to the very elegant restaurant and sat down at the table they were at before.

The waiter came to them and asked what they would like to drink. Raoul glanced at Meg and asked, "Do you like Champaign?"

"I've never really had it." Meg replied. "I would like to try some I guess."

"Great." Raoul replied and then turned his attention to the man taking their order, "A bottle of your finest Champaign and water just in case." He nodded and then walked away.

Meg looked at Raoul, "In case what?"

"Well you may not like it so to be sure you have something else to drink."

"Oh, ok. Thank you." Meg said.

"You're welcome."

The waiter returned after a few minutes. "Here you are." He said as he poured Meg and Raoul their drinks.

"Would you like to order?" He continued to ask.

"Yes, I would like some spaghetti and meatballs. Meg?"

"I'll have the same." She replied.

"With garlic bread?" The waiter asked.

Raoul replied, "Yes, please."

The waiter wrote down their order and then walked away to the kitchen.

Meg took a sip of the Champaign and replied, "It's good."

"I'm glad you like it." Raoul paused.

"Cheers." He said and raised his glass. They clinked their glasses together and each took a sip.

A near by band started playing a lovely tune on their violins. Meg smiled and listened to the music.

After they finished their first piece Raoul asked, "So, is there a new opera?"

"Yes, we're doing Faust. One of Christine's favorites…but for some reason she's not singing."

"Really? Why not?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me why." Meg replied.

"What opera is your favorite?" Raoul asked.

"I like Faust…but I love the Roméo et Juliette opera a lot more."

Raoul agreed, "I love that opera too. It's very romantic and tragic. The tragedy always brings out things in people. I thought the performance the Opera Populaire did was wonderful."

"It was a very good performance." She replied.

"I also like comedy operas." Raoul said.

"I agree." Meg said. She started to say, "I really like…" while Raoul was saying the same thing. They both ended on, "Il Muto."

They laughed and talked about various other operas. Meg mentioned how she liked to sing a long with dancing. But dancing was her passion. Raoul commented on how Meg did have a very lovely voice. She was perfect for a chorus girl…she could dance and sing beautifully.

The violinists continued their playing as Raoul and Meg talked of different subjects. The waiter returned with their food and they then began to eat.

They continued to talk in between eating and listening to the band playing. Meg only drank half a glass of Champaign. She knew if her maman were to find out she would be in a lot of trouble.

The food was delicious as always, and Meg enjoyed herself once again. She surprised Raoul because of the fact that she ate everything on her plate and two pieces of garlic bread.

"How do you do it?" Raoul asked.

"Do what?"

"Eat so much but not gain a pound." He responded and smiled.

She blushed and smiled back. He answered his own question by saying, "I guess it's from the ballet. That's pretty obvious." He said laughing at himself. She laughed with him.

"I don't think I'm skinny." She said.

He paused and replied, "You're perfect." If she wasn't blushing before then, she definitely was now.

"Meg…I know this is so sudden…but I feel like this is right." Raoul said. He got up from his chair and kneeled before her while pulling out a small box. He opened it to reveal a ring. Meg's eyes shot wide open and she felt tears forming. Her heart raced as he asked her the question, "Will you marry me?"

She felt like she would faint. They have only been dating for about three months or so. She has been feeling extremely close to him all this time, and he made her weak in the knees whenever she saw him. Her mind questioned everything but her heart answered for her.

"Yes, Raoul. I will marry you." Meg said while crying tears of happiness. Raoul smiled and place the ring on her left hand. He hugged her for a minute and they kissed. She stared at the foreign object now on her finger. She couldn't remember a time where she felt as happy as she did now.

"Raoul, I…I don't know what to say." She said still crying. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied.

He smiled and felt something warm inside. Something that told him this _was_ right.

* * *

Christine sat in her new house and waited for Erik to return with more of his things. She breathed slowly and prepared to tell him what she has been hiding from him. 

Erik walked into the house carrying a couple of bags and suitcases. He dropped the stuff and saw Christine staring at him. He began to worry about why she looked so nervous, or anxious. He really couldn't tell what was wrong with her. This was a new emotion Erik has never seen from her before. He just couldn't read what was wrong.

"Erik, please sit down. There's something I want to tell you."

"Is something wrong?" Erik asked.

"No…no. Everything is fine." Christine said and then continued, "In fact, everything is great."

She paused and searched his eyes. Christine yelled at herself for making it seem something was really wrong. Erik looked so concern and scared because of it. She saw that look disappear and change into relief.

"What is it?" Erik asked.

"Erik…I think…I'm pretty sure…"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm pregnant."


	30. I Do Part Deux

Do you guys like the story? Because reviews def. seem quiet...btw, thanks for the review Glinda.

**

* * *

I Do Part Deux**

"You're…what?" Erik asked in shock. He got up and paced the room in a nervous fashion.

"I'm pregnant, Erik." Christine said. She realized Erik wasn't happy about it. "Erik, we're going to have a baby together!"

Erik shook his head and walked past Christine. He raced to the bedroom and slammed the door. Christine stood in the same spot oblivious as to what was wrong with her husband.

After a few moments she decided to go after Erik to find out what was wrong. She walked in and saw him cradling himself in the corner. The sight of him broke her heart. "Erik, what's wrong?"

"I can't have children." He said.

"What…why do you say that?"

"If that baby…turns out like…" He sobbed.

Christine realized why he was upset, "This baby will be beautiful like you."

"If it were to be born deformed…you wouldn't be like my…"

"No! Don't you dare think that! No matter what I will love this baby." Christine said hugging him. "No matter what this baby will be beautiful to me."

He hugged her back and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Erik. Just get these silly thoughts out of your head."

Erik paused and smiled, "I'm going to be a father." After he said that he let out a gasp. Never in his life did he imagine the joys of fatherhood.

"You're going to be a great father, Erik."

"God, I can't believe it!" He said more excited this time. Erik jumped up and hugged Christine. Christine was relieved about his new attitude. It seemed he really wanted to be a father, but feared too much for the baby's appearance.

'_No matter what…I will love this baby._' She told herself again and then joined Erik in his celebration.

_

* * *

September 3rd _

Everyone gathered at Erik and Christine's new house for dinner. They told their guests that they had a surprise. Meg and Raoul also announced that they too had news.

Erik stood up after everyone was eating and smiled. He had a new glow about him that none of them has seen before. He looked down at Christine and she too stood up. "Christine and I have an announcement to make." Erik said and then paused for dramatic effect. Christine finished his statement by saying, "I'm pregnant."

Madame Giry nearly choked on her food and Meg shrieked in excitement. "Oh my God…Christine!" She yelled and was about to jump on her but remembered the baby. Instead Meg hugged her tightly and rocked back and forth.

"I'm so happy for you!" She said and then talked to Christine's stomach. "Hello little one. My name is Aunt Meg."

Christine laughed and then remembered Meg said she had a surprise too. "What do you two have in store?"

Meg smiled at Raoul and mouthed to him that he can tell everyone. "Well, Meg and I are engaged."

Madame Giry choked on her food for real this time. Nadir gasped and went over to her. He hit her stomach and the food she was choking on flew out of her mouth.

"Maman!" Meg and Christine both yelled.

"Are you ok?" Meg asked.

"Yes dear…I'm more than ok. Mon Dieu! You are to be married!"

"Yes." Meg said. She then felt arms around her. It was Christine who was crying.

"I'm so happy." Christine almost mimicked what Meg did before which made the blonde headed girl laugh.

"Thank you." Meg said. "I would like you to be my matron of honor."

"I'll be glad to!" Christine cried. The two girls continued to hug and cry with each other. They continued eating their dinner with new reasons to celebrate.

Nadir stood up for a toast, "Here's to Erik and Christine, and their new baby. And to Raoul and Meg who are engaged. May all of you be happy in your lives."

They all raised their glasses and drank from them.

They continued their meal and talked about how great the wedding will be, and how much fun it will be to have a new baby in their lives.

* * *

The Comtesse stayed by her husband's side throughout the night and day. He eventually got better and was able to move around and eat. 

Raoul returned to his old house getting the last of his things. He walked in to the living room to find his mother and father sitting together.

"Thank God you're better." Raoul said when he saw his father.

"Thank you, son."

Raoul paused and decided his parent's should know, "Mom…Dad." He started, "I have something to tell you…I'm getting married to Meg."

The Comtesse's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted. Raoul's father on the other hand was ecstatic.

"Son! That is terrific! We can start planning the wedding right away."

His father and Raoul talked over the plans for the wedding. The Comtesse later came around and realized she had lost. The "battle" in her mind was over.

"I give up." She said.

Raoul and the Comte looked confused. Raoul asked, "What?"

"You can marry that Meg girl." She said in defeat.

"Well I wasn't asking permission, but thanks." Raoul replied.

The Comtesse sighed and sat down with the two men in her life. She decided to help plan the wedding anyway.

"I do want this wedding to be in the church your father and I married in." She said.

"Fine, mom." Raoul replied.

"And I want the whole family to be there…"

"Ok…" He sighed.

"Good. Then it's settled." The Comte said. "I don't want you two fighting all the time. We don't need family rivalry in this house."

The Comte waited for either one of them to answer. "Ok. Francine, you must stop this constant need to control's Raoul's life and make others…well…miserable."

The Comtesse looked offended so she turned her head.

"What he means is stop being such a pain in the neck." Raoul spoke up. This didn't make matters any better.

"Please, hun. Stop pestering Raoul."

"Fine." She said.

"Good…now Raoul." He paused, "Listen to your mother every once in a while."

"Fine." He said.

"Now you two say you're sorry."

His mother looked at her son, "I'm sorry Raoul. I only did what I thought was best for you and this family. I didn't mean to bother you…I love you."

Raoul smiled, "I'm sorry mom. I love you too."

"Thank God." The Comte exclaimed and sank back into his leather couch.

_

* * *

_

_  
October 20th 1871_

Today was the wedding of Raoul James De Chagny and Marguerite Anne Giry. The wedding was held in a near by church and was filled with hundreds of friend's of the De Chagny family and everyone from the Opera House.

It was obviously a lot bigger than Erik and Christine's wedding but they didn't mind. The Comtesse refused to have a small wedding for her son. Though Raoul and Meg preferred the smaller wedding they decided to let his mother have her way at least once.

The wedding was a traditional catholic mass and wedding ceremony. Raoul's best friend played the part of his best man. His groomsmen included Erik and Nadir of course. And Madame Giry would walk Meg down the isle along side Nadir who for the second time is playing the part of the father.

Meg's father also died when she was a little girl, but he died when she was three so she barely remembered anything about him.

Meg chose to have the brides' maid's dresses in blue, and she wore a very beautiful white wedding gown.

The woman joked again about the tradition…

"Something old…" Christine said.

Meg put on her necklace.

"Something new…" Madame Giry continued.

"The wedding dress." Meg replied.

"Something borrowed…" The three women seemed stuck on this one. Christine thought back of the past and how Meg would steal her bracelets. Christine was currently wearing them so she took it off and handed it to Meg.

Meg smiled and remembered, "Thanks. And I'm sorry about always borrowing them…"

"It's ok."

"Something blue…" Madame Giry said.

"The garter." Meg replied.

"And the silver sixpence in your shoe…" Christine said.

"Got it!" Meg exclaimed. "I think I'm ready."

Madame Giry looked at her two daughters and cried. "My babies are all grown up."

The two younger girls laughed and then hugged Madame Giry. She held on to the two of them and didn't let go.

"Maman…" Christine said.

"Yes?"

"You kind of have to let us go. Meg needs to get married."

"Right, right." Madame Giry said and let go of them.

They got in to position outside and were ready for the wedding to begin.

The music started and Nadir and Madame Giry both led Meg down the isle. She looked into the crowd and noticed she barely knew any of the De Chagny family…but that didn't bother her. When she looked over to the other side she saw all her friends and family which made her smile.

The music continued and she walked to the altar where Raoul was standing. Next to Raoul was his best man along with Erik and a spot for Nadir among other groomsmen. Meg had a few bridesmaids next to Christine, her matron of honor.

The priest cleared his throat and said, "Dearly Beloved, We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Raoul James De Chagny and Marguerite Anne Giry in holy matrimony. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The Comtesse was about to stand up but The Comte held her down. The Priest noticed the woman about to say something but she stopped. He waited for a couple more seconds but heard nothing so he continued, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Nadir and Madame Giry stepped in and responded, "We do."

They walked Meg to Raoul. Raoul couldn't believe how lucky he was to stand by her in holy matrimony. She must have thought the same thing because she couldn't stop smiling and crying. The Catholic mass started with songs, readings, prayers, the Eucharist, and then the actual wedding ceremony.

"Raoul James De Chagny, do you take Marguerite Anne Giry as your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Raoul smiled, "I do."

"And do you Marguerite Anne Giry, take Raoul James De Chagny for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Meg replied, "I do."

They both looked at each other and recited their own vows. The Priest then asked the best man for the rings.

"You have chosen these rings as the symbol of your marriage covenant. They are made of gold, a metal that does not tarnish and is enduring. These rings represent the ties that bind you together as husband and wife. They are an endless circle representing your marriage union which shall be eternal and pure as these rings."

The priest handed one ring to Raoul and said, "May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

Raoul placed the ring on Meg's finger and repeated after the priest, "With this ring, I wed you Marguerite Anne Giry for today, for tomorrow, and for all the years to come. Please wear it as a sign of my love and a notice to the entire world that you have chosen me to be your husband."

The priest handed Meg a ring and said, "May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

Meg placed the ring on Raoul's finger and repeated after the priest, "With this ring, I wed you Raoul James De Chagny for today, for tomorrow, and for all the years to come. Please wear it as a sign of my love and a notice to the entire world that you have chosen me to be your wife." T

he priest announced, "The couple has decided to do an extra ceremonial wedding tradition and sign of their love for one another."

Raoul and Meg both loved the candle ceremony Christine and Erik did. Meg saw this once at her wedding from one of the other ballet girls years ago and wanted it done. Christine was there too and said she would want that done at her wedding. They both promised to do that at both of their weddings.

The center, larger, candle was already on the table. The priest brought two candles and gave one to Raoul and one to Meg.

He lit them both and then said, "Raoul and Meg, the two lighted candles symbolize your separate lives, your separate families and your separate sets of friends. I ask that you each take one candle and that together you light the center candle. The individual candles represent your individual lives before today. Lighting the center candle represents that your two lives are now joined to one light, and represents the joining of your two families and sets of friends to one."

Raoul and Meg both lit the central candle on the table.

"Raoul and Meg will now extinguish their own candles, thus letting the center candle symbolize the union of their lives. As one light cannot be divided, neither will their lives be divided." The priest continued.

They blew out their candles and left the one in the center burning.

"Bless this marriage, as Raoul James De Chagny and Marguerite Anne Giry begin their journey down the road of life together. May they respect each other's likes and dislikes, opinions and beliefs, hopes and dreams, and fears even though they may not always understand each other. May they rest in the knowledge that no matter what happens by holding on to each other things will work out for the best.

Most of all, dear God, help them to keep the torch of love burning with the fire that they now share in their hearts.

Amen."

The priest placed Raoul's hands on Meg's. "May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Raoul and Meg, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Raoul and Meg smiled, he lifted her veil and then kissed her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the first time the loving couple Monsieur and Madame Raoul and Marguerite De Chagny."

They walked back up the isle as the new Vicomte and Vicomtess De Chagny. Everyone joined after them and heading to the reception where they danced and partied all night.

Meg soon moved in with Raoul in the house next to Erik and Christine. The four of them continued their friendship and Meg and Christine continued their careers.

As for the Opera Ghost…he truly stayed dead. To the disappointment of the ballet girls the ghost seemed to retire from his hauntings. And that pretty much gave them less to talk about.

On December 9th Meg realized something exciting. She too was pregnant. They decided to wait to tell everyone else until they had their Christmas party on December 24th.

On that day they drank Champaign and eggnog while exchanging gifts. This was Erik's first celebrated Christmas and it was new to him. The group also celebrated Christine's birthday which happened to be Christmas.

When Meg told them it was yet another exciting Christmas gift…

"I have an announcement!" Meg yelled. "I'm pregnant!"

Christine jumped up and screamed. "Oh my God!" She nearly jumped on her friend like Meg had done before but stopped herself.

"Congratulations!" Her mother hugged her. "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

The three women hugged and bounced around the room.

Nadir once again held up a glass for a toast. "To Raoul and Meg, and their new baby." He said.

They raised their glasses in the air and then drank from them.

They all celebrated and sang Christmas carols. Afterwards they went outside to have a snowball fight and built a snowman. Christine and Erik also decided to make snow angels.

They continued living their lives in high hopes of having healthy babies.

* * *

**A/N: Please review**


	31. Learn To Be Loved

Thanks for the reviews Glinda and LightLife4Ever! This story is not done just yet...there's a few more chapters left to go.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the idea of "Charles". I don't want to ruin it for anybody who hasn't read a certain book...so just know I do not own him. I also don't own James Gustave De Chagny...that idea came from my friend, and loyal reader Jana (I think I spelt your name right...? lol.). Who will play the part of Christine if this ever turned into a movie. lol.

I do however own Raoul James: "R.J.", Francine, and Angela.

* * *

**Learn To Be Loved**

On May 25th 1872, Christine gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Charles Raoul De Chagny at their new house. Erik continued to fear throughout Christine's pregnancy that the baby would be born with a skin deformity like him. He prayed to God nightly that the baby would not have to suffer the same fate he did. God seemed to answer his prayers because the boy he held in his arms had no deformities and was completely healthy.

The little boy had dark hair and mesmerizing green eyes. He had a very soft sweet sounding voice when he cried. Erik could tell right away this boy was born to be a musician. He gave the baby to Christine so she could hold him.

Luckily Christine was fine. Her labor pains were nothing too serious and she did not lose too much blood. She smiled down at her new baby and sang to him. His crying had stopped at the sound of her voice. Erik smiled and sang with her. They soothed the baby with their voices and he fell asleep immediately.

Everyone waited outside in the living room to see the baby. Erik walked down the steps to the living room and showed everyone little Charles.

Charles was wrapped up in the blanket Erik's mother made for him. On the side it said "I love you."

He handed the baby to Madame Giry, her first considered grandchild. Madame Giry cried when she held the little angel in her arms. He slept soundlessly as she rocked him back and forth.

"How's Christine?" Meg asked.

"She's fine. Everything went perfect." Erik replied.

"May we see her?" Raoul asked. Erik nodded his head and they went up stairs to check on Christine. Erik watched as Madame Giry held the baby.

She looked up at Erik and said, "I'm so proud of you."

He cried a little and replied, "Thank you…For everything."

"You're welcome." She said. Nadir walked over and smiled at the little boy Madame Giry was holding which reminded him of his son in Persia. Nadir's son was very sick and Erik gave him a potion that would give him a quick and peaceful death. Otherwise the boy would have suffered greatly. Erik noticed his friend's sadness and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Nadir…I know you probably miss him."

"It's ok."

"You do forgive me, right?" Erik asked.

Nadir smiled and replied, "Yes, Erik. You did what you had to do."

Erik hugged his friend but Nadir changed the subject. "Can you believe it? You're a father."

Erik cried and nodded, "I know...all I ever wanted was to be loved. Christine is my angel, my gift from heaven...but my child is a miracle to me."

Madame Giry and Nadir smiled and continued to fuss over the baby boy.

Meanwhile Raoul and Meg visited Christine which made her happy. "Hi, you guys. Did you see the baby?"

"Yes, Christine…and he's beautiful!" Meg said.

"Thank you." Christine replied rather weakly.

"Congratulations." Raoul said softly to Christine. She smiled and said thanks.

She fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

On July 7th 1872, Meg gave birth to her own baby boy whom she named Raoul James De Chagny II. Later on they gave him the nickname, "R.J." She too gave birth in her house with Raoul by her side. When the boy came out Raoul cried in happiness. 

"My God, I can't believe it." Raoul said.

Meg saw her baby and smiled, "He's so beautiful…"

The boy had light brown/blonde hair and had blue eyes. He too was a healthy baby and Meg also had no problems during labor. Raoul held his firstborn son who was named after him.

"Little Raoul James." Raoul said. He smiled at the baby and turned the baby to face Meg. "See that beautiful lady…that's your mommy."

Meg laughed and held out her arms. Raoul placed little R.J. in Meg's arms. He then bent over and hugged his wife who was resting with the baby.

Madame Giry waited downstairs with Nadir, Erik, and Christine who was holding an almost 2 month old Charles.

After a few minutes they heard Raoul walking down the stairs and he was carrying a baby in a blue blanket. Madame Giry cried and he walked over to her new grandchild. He showed her the newest edition to the family.

She held her second grandchild, her first biological grandchild, and cried in happiness. "Oh my…" She said and smiled down on the sleeping boy.

"Looks like Charles has a new friend." Erik said. Charles looked interested in what was going on. Christine walked him to his new cousin, and future best friend. Charles' tiny hand touched the top of R.J.'s head. The room echoed in "awwws".

They all went up to visit Meg, but she was sleeping. Raoul informed them that she too had a very successful delivery. Nothing bad happened to her in the process.

* * *

In October of that year both Christine and Meg announced they were pregnant with their second children. 

Charles and R.J. played together everyday and in July they both welcomed the two newest editions of their families.

Angela Meg De Chagny was born July 12th 1873. She is the daughter of Erik and Christine. Erik was very proud to now be the father of a very beautiful baby girl.

Francine Antoinette De Chagny was born later that month on July 30th 1873. She is the daughter of Meg and Raoul. Unfortunately this time things didn't go so well for Meg. She had a lot of problems during labor and the baby almost didn't make it.

Meg herself lost a lot of blood but eventually got better from the whole ordeal. But now she was no longer unable to have any more kids. She didn't mind, though. The two little angels were enough for them.

Christine was still able to have kids. She announced for the third time that she was pregnant in February 1874. She gave birth to James Gustave De Chagny on September 15th 1874. Erik's second son, and once again had no deformities.

* * *

Over the years Erik and Raoul grew a brotherly bond that they never had before. They had their differences in the past but now they seemed to get through their issues and were able to actually become friends. 

Charles and R.J. were the best of friends. When James grew old enough they allowed him into their little club and became like the three musketeers. James and Charles got along well as brothers and considered R.J. their brother and not a cousin. The same went for Angela and Francine. Angela viewed Francine as her sister, and R.J. like a brother.

The three boys would love to run around outside and get into trouble. They liked to run across the street and play hide and seek in the Opera House. The managers didn't mind this. They almost considered the De Chagny's across the street like family. They continued managing there until they retired.

Charles showed a love for architecture and music very early on in his life. Erik and Christine got him started in school right away. He was very successful and got very good grades.

James seemed to have gotten Erik's sense of adventure and rebelling nature. He was the main trouble maker of the three. He too loved music and math. He also had a thing for magic.

R.J. loved to fence and horseback ride. He was very athletic and very handsome. The girls around school and around his neighborhood grew very attracted to him. Along with Charles and James he loved music.

Angela and Francine were also the best of friends. They played at each other's houses everyday. Their days consisted of dolls, playing outside, singing, and listening to stories.

Francine loved ballet and singing. Meg enrolled her in the ballet as soon as she was four. Two years later Meg retired as a ballet dancer and helped her mother as a ballet mistress.

Francine also loved to go horseback riding with her brother and father. She became very athletic like her mother because of ballet and occasionally sang in operas when she got older because she was in the chorus too.

Angela was a born opera singer. Erik tutored all the children in music and recognized Angela's raw talent. He focused a lot of his attention on her voice and trained her to sing. When she was four she joined the ballet and later on sang in the chorus. Christine was the Prima Donna after Carlotta retired for good in 1878. When Christine retired in 1889 her daughter Angela took her place. Angela's Opera debut was in Carmen as the leading role.

Erik and Christine loved to tell the children stories, mainly the "Dark Stories of the North" Gustave would read to Christine.

But they're favorite one to read was the Angel of Music. The boys thought that the story was ok…nothing special. But the two girls loved to hear the story and never got sick of it. Angela especially loved it. She would make her father read it to her every day.

Soon she claimed the nickname of "Little Lotte". Christine smiled realizing Angela was just like her when she was a little girl. And like Christine, Angela loved her father dearly.

_  
December 2nd 1879_

"Papa, have you ever been visited by the Angel?" Angela asked after her father read the Angel of Music story to her.

"Yes…and my angel was a beautiful one. She came into my life at a very dark time and changed me completely."

Christine smiled, "And I too was visited by the Angel. He also came into my life at a dark time and changed me completely. I don't know where I would be without him."

Erik glanced at her and smiled.

"I wonder if I'll be visited by an angel." Angela pondered.

"I'm sure everyone is visited by an angel in their life. I was visited by many." Erik replied.

"Really?"

"Yes. And one of those angels is sitting on my lap." He said and Angela giggled.

"Daddy…I'm not an angel!"

"Yes you are Angela, you're my little angel." Erik said and kissed her on the head. She hugged her dad, rested her head on his chest, and fell asleep.

"I told you you'd be a great father." Christine whispered in his ear.

"Thanks." He replied and kissed her full on the lips. After ten minutes Erik carefully lifted his daughter up and placed her in the bed.

"Good night my angel." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Review please :-) **


	32. Timelines

Thanks Glinda for the review.

The story is coming to a close soon...but not just yet. This is a chapter that tells the lives of the various characters in my story. It's short, but I wanted to get the point across that the story may be about Erik, Christine, Meg, Raoul, Nadir, and Madame Giry but the other characters were important too. This is what happened to our main characters and the others who make the story of POTO even better.

* * *

**Timelines I**

Each of the characters of this story lived happier lives. Their lives continued after the fire of 1871…

The Comte De Chagny recovered from the first flu he had. He lived to see all of his grandchildren. Unfortunately, The Comte De Chagny died on October 25th 1875 from a second case of Influenza. Erik officially recieved the title of Comte De Chagny and Christine became the new Comtesse De Chagny.

The original Comtesse, Francine De Chagny, no longer bothered her son or stepson like she promised. She actually continued being a positive influence in their lives. When her husband died Raoul and Meg let her move into their house. She died peacefully on April 6th 1877. She had a very beautiful…very big…funeral. Just the way she would have liked it.

Meg became lead Prima Ballerina in 1874 when she returned to ballet. Christine occasionally stared in shows when Carlotta was sick.

Carlotta stared in Faust and continued to sing throughout her career. She returned to the stage after getting a final note from the Opera Ghost. It said that he was sorry for all that he did and she should continue singing. Occasionally Christine would sing in her place. She remarried the new tenor of the opera house, Signor Francesco Tamagno on July 29th 1878 and retired from singing later that year. She had three kids (two boys and a girl). Though she married another man her soul always belonged to Piangi. Carlotta died on September 19th 1909. She was reunited with her love.

Christine picked up where Carlotta left off. She continued singing until she retired in 1889. Meg retired as a chorus/ballet girl and became the ballet mistress in 1879 along side her mother. Madame Giry retired in 1889 along with Christine.

Monsieur Firmin married his fiancée Anna on December 10th 1871. He continued managing the Opera House with Andre. Firmin had one son, whom he named after his best friend Andre. He retired in 1891. Monsieur Firmin died November 2nd 1900.

Monsieur Andre married Francine, Anna's good friend, on March 22nd 1872. He continued managing the Opera House with Firmin. Andre had two children, a daughter named Belle and a son whom he also named after his best friend, Firmin. Andre retired alongside Firmin in 1891. Andre died July 9th 1904.

After the managers retired the Opera House continued their business but closed on July 9th 1901.

Monsieur Reyer continued conducting at the Opera Populaire. He died on January 14th 1881.

Madeleine died on October 30th 1881. Erik and company attended her funeral. Erik placed the blue baby blanket she made for him in her coffin.

Javert was sentenced to life behind bars for his crimes. He died in 1907.

The ghost of Joseph Buquet finally moved on. He no longer haunts the opera house.

Believe it or not, Madame Giry married Nadir on August 11th 1874! Who would have known? (**A/N: I had to**)

Nadir unfortunately died on April 18th 1909. Erik spoke at his funeral and talked about how Nadir was one of his few friends and how much he would miss him. He said that Allah called back a great man to heaven, and he hoped to see him again.

* * *

**A/N: Again, short...I know. The next couple of chapters will be too. But the next one, Generations I, will be about the De Chagny children and their lives. **  



	33. Generations

Thanks for reviews Glinda and Amita:-)

Short chapters, and I'm posting them together because of that. But this explains what happened to the kids and their children. Hope it doesn't get too confusing.

**Disclaimer**: All the new characters (children and grandchildren) belong to me except the ones stated before.

* * *

**Generations I**

Charles grew up to become a composer and architect. In April of 1892 Charles De Chagny married a chorus girl named Michelle. In January of 1893 Michelle gave birth to a son named Gustave De Chagny. Gustave is Erik and Christine's first grandchild and Madame Giry's first great grandchild. Gustave is also the heir the future Comte De Chagny.

R.J. became a business man and worked with stocks. In March of 1893 R.J. married a lovely young Vicomtess named Marie. In February of 1894 she gave birth to Phillip De Chagny. Phillip is Raoul and Meg's first grandchild and Madame Giry's second great grandchild (first biological great grandchild).

Francine continued working in the Opera House and became a ballet mistress. In July of 1893 Francine married a man named Richard. Francine gave birth to a baby girl named Marie. Marie is Raoul and Meg's second grandchild and Madame Giry's third great grandchild.

Angela became the Prima Donna. In May of 1894 Angela married a tenor named Michael. In February of 1895 Angel gave birth to a girl named Charlotte. In May of 1896 she also gave birth to a boy named Erik. Charlotte and Erik are Christine and Erik's second and third grandchildren and Madame Giry's fourth and sixth great grandchildren.

James became a composer and a magician. In October of 1894 James married a girl named Belle. In March of 1896 they had a son named Raoul, and in June of 1899 they had a daughter named Anne. Raoul and Anne are Erik and Christine's fourth and fifth grandchildren and Madame Giry's fifth and seventh great grandchildren.

Madame Giry was apart of all the grandchildren and great grandchildren's lives.

* * *

**A/N: Next ch. up in a few minutes.**  



	34. Generations II

Hope it's not confusing...this is what happened to the grandchildren, etc. There is a timeline going on that will continue to modern day. So there's still a few chapters left. And no...the rest of the chapters don't consist of what happened to everyone. The next chapter will be about Christine on her deathbed. Awww...

* * *

**Generations II**

R.J.'s son Phillip (Raoul and Meg's grandchild) grew up and married in March of 1916. Like his father he became a business man. He started his own company of managing great musical artists. Later own Phillip had two children.

Angela's daughter Charlotte continued the Prima Donna tradition and sang at another Opera House in Paris. In August of 1915 Charlotte married and in February of 1916 she gave birth to a girl named Christine (Erik and Christine's great grandchild).

Angela's son Erik became a great composer. He married in 1916 but never had kids.

In May of 1916 Francine's daughter Marie got married and gave birth to a girl named Antoinette (Raoul and Meg's great grandchild) in February of 1917. Marie continued as ballet mistress of another opera house.

James' son Raoul became an opera singer. He married in November of 1915 and had four kids.

James' daughter Anne also became an opera singer. She married in 1921 and had one child named Belle.

Charles' son Gustave continued the De Chagny heir and got married in February of 1916. He had a child in November of 1917 named Erik (Erik and Christine's great grandchild). Erik continued as the future Comte.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, Requests, should be up sometime within the next two days. :-) **  



	35. Requests

A/N: I am editing this chapter because I noticed a big 'boo-boo'...lol. Fate links thee to me forever and a day...not fate links me to thee forever and a day. I just realized that mistake now :-O

I wanted to add something that has to do with the Hidden Plot, just for the hell of it.

* * *

**Requests**

_December 3rd 1917_

Christine was lying in her bed with a picture book next to her. She flipped through the pages and saw a picture she had drawn so many years ago. A tear slid down her face as she watched her anxious husband pace around the house. When she left, which she knew was soon, he would not be able to handle it. He needed something to help him through it.

She glanced back at the drawing.

"_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade…  
Masquerade…  
Hide your face so the world will never find you._"

Raoul and Meg walked into the room hand in hand. They sat down by the senile Christine.

"Hi." Meg said with her much older but still very sweet voice.

"Monkey." Christine replied.

"What monkey, hun?" Meg asked.

"She keeps mentioning a monkey every time I visit." Raoul replied.

"Erik…" Christine said. They turned around to see if Erik was behind them but Erik wasn't around.

"No…for Erik." Christine said.

The two of them shrugged their shoulders. "We don't know what you mean." Meg said.

"What about Erik?" Raoul asked.

"Monkey." Christine said.

"Ok hun." Meg said comforting Christine.

"I'm dying." Christine whispered.

"No…don't say that Christine." Raoul said. Erik ran into the room like a nervous wreck when he heard her. Erik ran to her side. Madame Giry walked in soon after.

Christine smiled and looked at Meg. "Meg…I love you. You're one of my best friend's and my sister. I love you."

Meg held Christine's hand and cried. Christine then focused on Raoul.

"Raoul, you were my best friend when I was young. You were even my childhood sweetheart. My first love. You were there for me when I was scared of Erik. But when I realized my true feelings for him…you were still there for me. You were my shelter and my rock for so long. You're on my best friend's and you're like my brother. I love you."

Raoul too cried. Meg held on to him as they cried together. They both said they loved Christine.

"Madame Giry, you're the only mother I've ever known. And just like Meg is my sister…you are my mother. You've taught me so much about life and you've protected me for so long. I love you, Maman."

"I love you too Mon chéri." Madame Giry kissed her on the head.

Christine returned her attention to Erik who was a hysterical mess. "Erik…the love of my life. My teacher, my guardian, my friend, and my love…you have been there for me since my father died and I will always love you for that. The fact that you made me who I am is incredible. You found a star in a lost little girl. You raised me up to the heavens and excelled me to success. You changed for me because you love me. And I love you. With all my heart and all my soul…I love you."

She paused. "I'll be watching over all of you. I love you all."

Christine sighed and stared off in the distance. She smiled and looked at them, "Nadir says hi."

Madame Giry sobbed and Erik whispered, "Please don't leave me."

"Fate links thee to me…" Christine said.

"Forever and a day." Erik finished.

Christine continued to look off into the distance. She cried, "Papa…"

"Say hi to Gustave for me." Erik said.

Christine shook her head and then whispered, "I love you."

Erik replied, "I love you too."

Christine breathed out her last breath and then died. Erik fell to the ground and cried uncontrollably.

"Erik…" Madame Giry called to him. Erik didn't listen.

Erik ran out the door and out of the house.

* * *

Three days later was the funeral for The Comtesse Christine De Chagny. Many attended and so did Erik. No one in the family had seen him since that day. 

He walked over to her open coffin and cried. He placed a red rose by her heart. He felt so alone and scared, he needed something to comfort him. Something that reminded him of her. He saw the engagement ring on her finger. The first token of her love for him that she gave so many years ago. He slipped the ring off her finger and put it in his left chest pocket by his heart. "I love you, Christine." He said and kissed her on the head. She felt so cold but looked so beautiful and peaceful. Erik cried some more and then ran out of the church.

He would run away…never to be found again by his family. Erik thought of where to go…anywhere away from France. Maybe Spain? He always liked Spain. Then he remembered a place he always wanted to go to…Seville, Spain. That's where La Feria is held.

* * *

Erik _Destler_ moved out of France and headed for Spain. He only returned on the anniversary of their marriage. In 1918 Raoul and Meg had visited Christine's grave when they saw the red rose. It had to have been from him. They waited for his return but he never came home. 

Madame Giry noticed the drawing by her bed, it was the monkey music box.

"Raoul, did you know Christine had this?" The older woman asked.

He thought about Christine mentioning a monkey. It dawned on him that she must have been talking about the music box. But for what? Why did she want the music box?

'_For Erik._' She had said. Maybe she knew Erik wouldn't be consolable without it. Maybe she knew he would run away. The only way to get him back was with the music box. He would have to wait a year for Erik to return to the grave site. There he could leave it for him, and for Christine.


	36. Death To Life

Two more left :-O

* * *

**Death To Life**

_August 1st 1919_

Raoul didn't see the music box when Javert tried to steal it many years ago. Raoul's mind was preoccupied at the time. All he knew was the song…that haunting sound. Christine described it everyday when he went to visit her while she was sick. They all thought she was going senile and she didn't know what she was talking about…but now it made sense.

'_She knew what Erik would be like. She was trying to warn us._' Raoul thought to himself. He would go back and get it.

When he woke up in the morning he noticed Madame Giry was no where to be found. Meg was sick with a cold so she wasn't feeling well enough to go. He thought maybe Madame Giry would like to come. He was going to tell her his ideas on the music box and what Christine was trying to say.

But she wasn't there in the house. He decided he better leave, he was already late for the auction. Raoul went there to ask for access to the vaults…he would also like to get something for Christine's grave if he could.

This particular day was unusually cold. It was very gray and rainy. The air seemed dull and almost foggy. The leaves were already beginning to fall from the trees. The Opera House was abandoned. It closed down in 1901 because no one wanted to manage it anymore. People lost interest in the once historic place.

His nurse and chauffeur wheeled him into the former Opera House. Old memories came back to him and he almost felt like he finally returned home.

Raoul eventually noticed Madame Giry standing there. He was shocked to see her and wondered why she had come. His attention was distracted when he heard about Lot 665. Which was……the monkey music box!

Madame Giry was the first to bid for it and out of instinct Raoul tapped the nurse on the arm. That was a signal to raise her hand. He needed that music box.

Madame Giry raised her hand for 25 francs and stared at him. She wondered if he had the same plan she did. He told the nurse to raise her hand for 30. That gave Madame Giry the answer to her question. They probably did have the same plan. The auctioneer asked Madame Giry if she would offer 35. She shook her head no.

"Thirty once…thirty twice…sold for thirty francs to the Vicomte De Chagny. Thank you Sir."

'_A collectors piece indeed…every detail exactly as she said. Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?_' He sang in his mind. He remembered Andre calling it a collectors piece. So this was the music box. The monkey seemed like a doll that would comfort you. No wonder Erik used it as comfort. It almost seemed like it was smiling at you.

"Lot 666 then: A chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera...a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, Gentlemen?"

The men pulled the cloth off the big object. Raoul's memories of the story flashed through his mind as he watched the glorious chandelier being raised to its former glory. It became too much for Raoul and Madame Giry to see.

Raoul asked to leave the Opera House. He carried with him the little monkey. He wanted to get to the cemetery before Erik can. When he got in his car he noticed Madame Giry looking at him. She had brought her own car so she didn't need a ride home. She kind of gave him a telepathic question of what he was going to do. He nodded and placed his hat over his heart in a gesture. Madame Giry nodded back and sighed. She watched the car drive away.

Madame Giry prayed Erik would return back home.

Along the way he remembered all that has happened in his life. He remembered the Opera House and how he and Christine were once engaged. He remembered the crashing of the chandelier and almost getting killed by Erik. Raoul then remembered Christine and how happy she was with Erik later on. And how happy he was with Meg. Everything happens for a reason. Christine told him that one day. He now truly believes that.

The car made it to the cemetery and the nurse and chauffeur wheeled him to her grave. He gathered all his strength, which wasn't much, and got himself up to place the monkey on her grave. He looked at the picture of his best friend, he really missed her. Something else caught his attention.

The rose… '_Oh no…he's already been here._' Raoul feared he was too late

He noticed something else. Christine engagement ring.

'_How did that get there?_'

He looked up again and saw Erik leaning by a statue. Raoul sat down in his chair and told them to hurry over to the man. They ran over to Erik who was now on the ground.

"Erik…we all have been so worried." Raoul told him.

"I'm dying." Erik replied weakly.

Raoul gasped, '_But he just came home…why is he dying now?_'

"Come on Erik." Raoul said trying to get him up.

"Ghost's don't die." Raoul joked which made Erik laugh.

Erik looked over to the monkey music box and smiled. "Thank you Raoul."

"You're Welcome Erik." Raoul replied.

Erik clutched at his chest. He cried out in pain. "Christine!" He cried for her.

This made Raoul cry. To see this poor man in pain and crying out for his love who was dead seemed to make Raoul sob.

Erik calmed down and smiled, "…Christine."

Raoul looked over to where he was looking at and saw nothing. '_This is it._' Raoul thought.

"Bye Erik." Raoul said.

He looked up and said, "Tell Madame Giry that I love her and I'm grateful for everything."

"I'll do that." Raoul replied.

"Goodbye Raoul."

"Say hi to Christine for us."

Erik smiled and then closed his eyes. His body was lying on the cold hard earth and he stopped breathing. Raoul sobbed and the chauffeur brought Erik's body to the car. The nurse wheeled Raoul back to the car. They placed Erik in the very back seat of the long vehicle. Raoul sat towards the front. They drove Erik to a funeral place. There they scheduled for the funeral the next day.

The car drove back to the house and Raoul was in tears. Madame Giry had returned before and saw that Erik wasn't with him. She lost hope in him ever coming home.

Telling her that Erik had died was a very hard task for Raoul. He didn't know how to tell her. But he eventually did and when she heard the news she fell to the ground and cried.

Erik's funeral was beautiful to say the least. It was very similar to Christine's which would have been what he wanted. Almost all of the De Chagny family, grandchildren, and great grandchildren attended.

Angela was the most hysterically. She had always been daddy's little girl.

"I love you, papa." She said and kissed his head.

Would Erik want to wear his mask? Probably. Did they bury him with his mask on? No. To them, he didn't need it. They did place it in his hands along with a red rose. The same one he left on Christine's grave with the black ribbon and ring. It seemed to sparkle like never before. Erik finally looked at peace.

* * *

In 1920 Madame Giry passed away. She died on November 29th of that year. Raoul and Meg continued to live in the house that they bought so many years ago. One morning Raoul found Meg sitting by the fire place crying. 

"My dear, what is wrong?" Raoul asked and sat by her.

"I was just thinking about everyone and everything that has happened in our lives." Meg smiled. She still wore her necklace and matching earrings.

Raoul hugged his wife and kiss her. "I've had a wonderful life with you. All I wanted was a simple yet elegant life. I wanted someone I can love with all my heart and who would love me back with the same feelings. I wanted a wife to grow old with and children to take care of…"

"Me too." Meg replied.

She paused and continued her thought, "Do you think Maman, Papa Nadir, Christine, and Erik are all together."

"Yes. I do think they are all together watching over us." Raoul said.

"Like guardian angels?"

"Yeah…like guardian angels." He hugged her to him and then went to go lie down in the bed. Meg joined him a little while later. They sleep together in an embrace.

"I love you Raoul." Meg said.

"I love you too Meg." Raoul replied. And with that they fell asleep together.

The next morning the nurse found them there, and they had died over night in each other's embrace. They died on April 26th 1922.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwww...reviews are nice. lol. Two more left. I may start crying.**  



	37. Timelines II

Thanks for the reviews, I do realize these chapters may be a bit boring, but I do want to trace the history of the family to the next and final chapter.

Also note that I am not claiming Gaston Leroux's version is wrong. Just in my story I explain why it's different. In reality Gaston would be correct since he was the originator of the story. That's where I stand, just so you know. So if your a die hard Leroux fan don't kill me.

* * *

**Timelines II**

Erik did tell his daughter Angela the truth of her parent's lives. He told her how he became Christine's Angel of Music. And he also told her that he was formerly known as the Phantom of the Opera.

In 1911 Gaston Leroux came out with a story based on a lot of truths. This man happened to get a hold of Nadir before he died. Little did Gaston know, Nadir was a trickster by nature. Not to mention he was also starting to go senile. The story Gaston made was based on Nadir's funny imagination.

Everyone in the family read it for the hell of it. Erik read it and laughed knowing Nadir told Gaston all this. He really missed his friend when he read it. Nadir was a very funny guy, and a great friend to Erik. All the references of Erik making Christine choose between marrying him or blowing up the opera was extremely funny to Erik. After reading it Erik would often wander around the house and say, "The grasshopper! Be careful of the grasshopper! A grasshopper does not only turn: it hops! It hops! And it hops jolly high!"

Angela often told the story of the Angel of Music to her younger relatives and grandchildren. She would tell the story daily to her granddaughter Christine and Francine's granddaughter Antoinette.

In the later year of 1924 the majority of the family moved out of France and headed to New York. This included Angela and Francine's children and grandchildren.

In 1925 Lon Chaney stared in the silent horror movie version of the Phantom. Angela was sure to be at the grand premiere along with her grandchildren and relatives. Angela knew her father would have loved this movie. He always seemed to love horror stories. This one would be no exception, even though it's supposed to be about him.

Angela's granddaughter Christine got married in April of 1931. She gave birth to Rose on February 10th 1932.

Francine's granddaughter Antoinette got married in September of 1931. She gave birth to Meghan on June 4th 1932.

In the year 1941 Francine, Raoul and Meg's daughter, died in her home in New York.

Over the years the growing family watched the different versions of the Phantom on the film. Including Claude Rains' adaptation which was one of Angela's favorites.

Angela, Erik and Christine's daughter, died in the year 1947. Before she died she told her granddaughter Christine the truth about her family. Christine promised to keep the tradition of the Angel of Music story alive.

Christine told Rose (Erik and Christine's great great granddaughter) and Meg (Raoul and Meg's great great granddaughter) the story on a daily basis. She kept her promise to her grandmother, Angela.

Before Christine died in 1983 she told Rose and Meg the truth of the story. Christine died at the age of 66. Antoinette died later on in 1985.

Meg and Rose grew up as best friends. But in 1988 Meg died at from a bad car accident. Meg left behind three grandkids: Kristen, Justine, and Antoinette.

Rose had four grandkids. Their names are Michael, Christine, Erik, and Katie.

The oldest of the 7 was Erik who was born in 1974. Next came Michael who was born in 1976. Christine and Antoinette were both born in 1978. Justine was next born in 1980. Katie soon followed in 1981. And Kristen was the youngest of them. She was born in the year 1982.

Rose, of course, continued the tradition that was passed on to her. She told the 7 children the story of the Angel of Music...


	38. Ever After

It's been fun. Here's the last chapter

* * *

**Ever After**

_March 2nd 1992_

60 year old Rose sat in her usual chair by the television watching the NBC miniseries "Phantom" based on the musical by Yeston and Kopit that she recorded. It stared Charles Dance as the Phantom and Teri Polo as Christine. Rose smiled while watching it. She has seen every version of the story at least 5 times. She liked this version, along with all the different ones but none seem to come close to the truth. She highly doubted any version ever will.

The closest to the truth she has seen so far was Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical version. How he found out so much of their history was beyond her.

When the movie was over Rose sighed and picked up her favorite book, _Phantom_ by Susan Kay.

'_Now this book has a lot of potential._' Rose thought. Next to her arm was the book by Gaston Leroux, which she has read at least 20 times. One of her friends informed her of Susan Kay's book and said it was marvelous. Rose now had to read it for herself.

"Grandma…we're leaving soon." Christine yelled. Rose dropped the book and hurried to get up. This was going to be her 10th Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom show. Each time she went it still felt like the first time. The music captivated her in ways she could never describe.

The seven kids and their grandma hurried into the family car. Rose got into the front seat and started driving to Broadway. Times Square is always breathtaking for Rose, and every time she goes by she has to stop and look at all the lovely buildings and lights. They finally made it to Majestic Theatre were the Phantom was being performed.

When they got into the theatre Rose was so anxious to find her seat and wait for the curtains to rise. 14 year old Christine smiled at her grandmother and said, "My name is the same as one of the characters."

Christine had never seen the show or any versions of the Phantom. Rose smiled at her and replied, "You're named after her."

Christine's eyes grew wide, "Really?"

"Really." Her grandmother replied with a soft laugh.

Christine looked at her friend Antoinette and smiled, "I'm named after one of the characters!"

Rose laughed at her young Christine's excitement. She told them the story of the Angel of Music, but not the story of the Phantom. The kids never seemed interested in it. Whenever they saw their grandmother's obsession they would roll their eyes. Tonight she got them to go see the show, and later she may tell the truth.

The kids for once sat in awe because of the show. They seemed so intrigued by the story and the drama. Rose smiled to herself and thought of her family history.

After the show Christine walked up to Rose and said, "I don't like the ending."

"Many people don't. But then again, a lot of people do like the ending."

"I don't. I feel bad for the Phantom."

"Yes, many feel bad for Erik."

"Erik?" Christine asked.

"Yes…even the Phantom has a name!" Rose said.

The eight of them drove to Rose's home. They were all going to have a sleep over after the show. Rose made some cookies for them and some jell-o.

The older woman walked into the living room with the cookies and jell-o while Christine and Katie discussed the musical they just saw.

Rose piped up, "I know the truth of the Phantom."

That grabbed all the kids' attentions.

"How would you know?" Michael asked.

"Because we are descendants of Erik and Christine, and Raoul and Meg."

"You're lying." Justine said.

"No, I'm not." Rose got up and grabbed a family tree. "See here?"

She pointed to the De Chagny line and traced it down to them.

"But Erik didn't end up with Christine." Katie stated.

"Who says they didn't end up together?" Rose replied.

They kids stared at the map and Rose continued, "Katie, Christine, Erik, and Michael are descendants of Erik and Christine. Antoinette, Justine, and Kristen are descendants of Raoul and Meg."

"Wow!" Christine exclaimed. She seemed to be the only one buying any of this.

"How do we know you're not tricking us?" Kristen asked.

"I'm telling the truth…you don't have to believe me." Rose said, "…why do you think I'm so obsessed with the story?"

"I thought it was because you're a fan of it." Michael answered.

"Well that is true but the reason I am a fan of it is because it is based on our family history." Rose replied.

"I believe you, grandma." Christine said.

Rose smiled and hugged her, "Good. I'm glad one of you believes me."

The kids ate their food and studied the family tree Rose had. Rose sat back in her chair and smiled, her task is over. At least one of them will carry on the truth.

* * *

The year was now 2004, Rose and the seven children traveled to London to view the newest version of the Phantom story. They traveled there to watch the 2004 movie staring Gerard Butler (The Phantom), Emmy Rossum (Christine), Patrick Wilson (Raoul), Miranda Richardson (Madame Giry), Minnie Driver (Carlotta), Jennifer Ellison (Meg), Ciarán Hinds (Firmin), Simon Callow (Andre), Victor McGuire (Piangi), and Kevin McNally (Buquet). 

Rose's grand daughter Christine was the most excited out of the 7 now grown up grandchildren. Rose asked Christine to keep the tradition and pass it on to her children like the family has done thus far. Her enthusiasm for the story seemed to be as great as her grandmother's.

After they watched it all 8 of them were stunned. Rose was crying, and so was Christine.

"Brilliant." Rose said.

The movie itself seemed so close to her ancestors that it was scary. It was like she was witnessing her family's past. The story came to life.

Later on that night Rose sat down in her chair and re-read Leroux's novel and Kay's novel.

She fell asleep in that chair with the books on her lap. Her dreams were filled with peace and happiness.

She saw the Opera House in all its former glory. There was a Masquerade with souls dancing around like they had done so many times in the past. Rose somehow knew who these people were. She recognized the managers, Andre and Firmin with their wives, and she noticed Carlotta with Piangi. She saw Monsieur Reyer, the conductor, and all kinds of ballet girls. She then saw Nadir, The Persian, with Madame Giry. Gustave Daae was even among them.

Her attention was turned to a young blonde headed girl with a very handsome man. They were dancing around the room in a frenzy like everyone else. She knew they were Raoul and Meg.

She then saw a man and a young brunette girl who were also dancing. Rose smiled when she saw their happiness. They were finally at peace.

* * *

**A/N:** Ta-da. lol. Thanks to everyone who read this phic. I had such a fun time writing it. It had been on my mind for so long and I'm glad I wrote it down. Thanks Mouse and Glinda for reviewing a lot...lol. hugs thank you. And of course Jana. yay. 

I'm currently writing a phanfic where the characters go to the Jerry Springer show. "_Secrets, lies, cheaters, angels, masks, and mayhem!_"

Yay.

Please let me know what you thought of everything.

* * *


End file.
